


The Heart of a Witcher

by Alexey25, FarrySquall, storylover90



Series: Heart of a Witcher [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 66,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexey25/pseuds/Alexey25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarrySquall/pseuds/FarrySquall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storylover90/pseuds/storylover90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Triss/Geralt story throughout Witcher 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> In my story, Triss is still an independent and strong woman. She only shows her vulnerability in front of Geralt and acts as damsel in distress sometimes only in front of him because she loves the way Geralt takes care of her. Also Geralt in my story is not a playboy. Yes, I changed it. He already loves Triss too much during Witcher 2 events, so he is thinking of Yennefer somewhat less. In few words he is completely devoted to Triss but could not determine what he feels for Yennefer. Triss and Dandelion are very good friends and she could discuss her internal feelings with him. Here, in this story Triss only ever been with Geralt intimately or otherwise. She is only his, which she says to herself. I haven't read the books, so I don't know what relationship she had before Geralt and I don't need those. What I made her character here is, she was a virgin until she slept with Geralt in Witcher 1 in Kaer Morhen. Please don't criticise her character by comparing it to the books if there is any difference because I don't know that and I pictured her like the way I described before.

 

** **

 

 

 

 

 

 

**PROLOGUE**

  
  


**_NO MAN’S LAND_ **

 

The wind was howling, the sky was dark. It looked like a heavy storm was about to come, but the climate was nothing compared to the utter destruction and the horrible situation of the region. The ground was covered with blood of dead horses and human bodies, most were human corpses. They were all dead soldiers, this is the evidence of a recent horrid battle on this place. The storm came and rain also started to pour. It was like the water is trying to wash away all the blood from the soil to make the soil pure again. Not a single living soul could be seen through eyes except for the two hooded riders on their horses. One of them got down from his horse and walked down to where at least 30 dead corpses were lying at the same place. Some of them even got partially buried under the ground, only a part of hand or a part of a leg or some portion of middle body was visible. The rider bent down on one knee and started to examine the ground with his hands. It seemed he was searching for something. The other also left his horse then came to stood beside him while observing his surroundings carefully.  The rider who was bent down on knee on the ground spoke up,

"She may have passed through here, there is evidence of magic here."

The other rider who was standing dropped his hood. He was a little aged. He had white long hair, a small part of which was tied in a small ponytail, moustache and a small beard under his lips. A scar was also visible on his chin. What strange was that he was carrying two swords on his back, a wolf-headed necklace was hanging from his neck. But the most striking feature was his eyes, they were just like cats. The rider who was inspecting ground stood up and dropped his hood, this rider was much younger than the other one. They both had same kind of hairstyle and same hair colour, he also had a moustache but he was fully bearded. It looked like he had not shaved for ages and under some kind of stress. His eyes were similar to the older rider, like him he was also carrying two swords and a similar necklace was hanging from his neck also. He had a long vertical scar which started from his left forehead, moved over his left eye then down to the front of the left side of his face. He muttered under his breath,

"We are on the right track."

"Yes we are Geralt, we will find her soon enough. Don't worry."

"I am not worried about finding her Vesemir."

"Then what are you....."

"We will talk about it later." He cut him off in mid-sentence.

"We should head back for now,  give that damn Griffin’s head to them, collect our coins and return on the track."

"All right Geralt, I will not press you, let's go back and get this done. We will rest tonight then head towards White Orchard tomorrow."

Geralt nodded and climbed on his horse. They both rode away on horse back.

 

**_AFTER FEW HOURS....._ **

"You are accused of....cannibalism and therefore sentenced to death by hanging….or torment."

Geralt saw the leader of a group of 4 Nilfgaard’s executioners was reading a scroll to a young woman who looked scared to death, hot wet tears were pouring from her red swollen eyes.

"Please don't do this, I did no such thing. I never did. I was framed by someone. Please have mercy." , the woman pleaded. The leader gave an evil chuckle.

"I know my dear. It was me who framed you. My men told you to stay out of my business but you never listened. So I have to put you away because you know too much, beside I can't let my past 5 years of _hard work_ go in vain."

Hearing this the woman's eyes bulged. She was shocked. Then he hit her in the abdomen, she fell down on the ground panting. Geralt had heard everything. Anger was coursing through his veins. He must stop this. Those scums need to die, they don't deserve to live. Understand his thoughts, Vesemir warned him,

"Geralt don't meddle. Just give them the head, take our reward and let's get out of here. We don't need any attention, need to keep a low profile."

Geralt closed his eyes considering Vesemir's words. Then he saw again in his mind a memory which still haunts him. He saw a red haired woman getting tortured in her cell. As soon as he thought of that his nostrils flared, his breathing became uneven. Pure rage surged through his body. He saw red.

"I can't do that Vesemir. I can't let her die like that, she is innocent. Didn't you hear what that bastard was confessing to her? I will put an end to this. This is greater evil than...others. I will choose the lesser act of evil of killing men. But these are scums I will not regret killing them."

Vesemir only nodded. When they approached the leader he turned towards them and gave them a disgusting evil smile. Geralt dropped the Griffin's head on the ground. The leader put his hand in his pocket and pull out a pouch of coins.

"I knew you Witcher's will not let pass away the opportunity to earn some coins, heh? So tough hunt?"

"Definitely tougher than yours."

The leader's expression immediately changed. He scowled at Geralt, threw him the pouch of coins which he caught, he spat at the feet of the two Witcher's. _Big Mistake._ Geralt thought in his mind. Then the leader turned away and walked towards the woman. He grabbed her chin while speaking to his men,

"Now where were we? Oh yes! Now boys, before we end her why don't we have some fun hah, what do you say?"

His men cheered and agreed. He gave her a toothy evil grin and grabbed her chin more tightly so that would hurt her. The woman began to struggle but her hands and legs were bound tightly. He started closing his face to her to kiss her. Geralt watched enough, he was shaking with fury.The woman thought in her mind this is a terrible way to die. She knew that she will surely get raped now by looking at those men's evil lust filled eyes. Then they will probably torture her to death. When she saw the leader of those scums was bending down to kiss her on her mouth, she was feeling disgusted. Just the leader was about to kiss her she suddenly saw a gloved hand covered his mouth from back. Then the hand turned him around and gave him a mighty punch on his jaw. Blood split from his mouth and he was thrown a good three feet away by the power of the punch and the hit broke his jaw. Then she saw her saviour, he was one of the riders who was talking with the scum just a moments ago.

"Close your eyes now.", he told her.  

The other men started towards Geralt immediately, he threw them away with Aard then pulled out a knife from his boot, grabbed one of the downed men and drove the knife vertically upwards through his chin so it pierced his brain. The other attacked him again but he dodged them. He kicked one of them who fell on the ground. He grabbed the other one from behind and snapped his neck. The one who was kicked to the ground got up and threw a punch. Geralt caught it easily then cut his hand away with a powerful slash of his knife. The man howled in agony, Geralt threw the knife which struck the man at his forehead killing him instantly. He turned towards the woman to unbound her.

He shifted his attention to the leader who was still on the ground grabbing his jaw. He grabbed his collar and threw him away from the mud. The leader was frightened now.

"You do not deserve any easy death monster. You will die with agony." Geralt's voice send a chill through the leader's spine. In a heartbeat he saw white hot flamed surging towards him, he screamed even through his broken jaw.  He died by burning, his whole body was turned deep black by burns.

Geralt walked towards the woman and bent down in front of her urging her to open her eyes. Her eyes opened at last looking at him still with fear.

"Are you alright?" Geralt asked. The woman nodded.

"Who are you? And why did you saved me?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Know me as a stranger passing by who mean you no harm. You should leave from here immediately, others may come looking for you. You are not safe here. Here take this coins, you will need it to travel to somewhere safe."

The woman looked at him with a grateful face and happy tears were running down her face. She did not know who this stranger was and why he helped her. But she thanked her god for sending him to rescue her from those evil men. She also didn't believe there were still good men like him out there. She only managed to say,"Thank you, whoever you are."

He nodded and started to walk away. She then asked him what she didn't wanted to utter but it came out before she even understood.

"Will I ever see you again?"

He stopped and turned towards her."Don't think we will ever meet again. Stay safe and find a way to get out of here."

She received the answer with a small but genuine and sad smile on her face as she saw him rode away to the distant with the other rider and soon disappeared in the woods.


	2. Vesemir's advice

The night had fallen. Some owls could be seen flying in the black sky. There was no sound except for some wolves howling. Two Witcher were sitting under a tree in front of a fire which was made of some woods.

"So Geralt what is bothering you recently? You seem distracted most of the time, also you was behaving somewhat strangely before attacking those executioners. It is rare to see you lose control like that ever or so much angry. You promised me that you will tell me, now tell me what is bothering you old friend, maybe I can be of some help."

"There are a lot of things going in my mind lately Vesemir."

"Then tell me Geralt."

"I had a dream while we were searching for Yen, the dream was about Ciri."

"Ciri? The little she-devil? Those were the days. Huh? All right go on."

"I was at Kaer Morhen in my room with Yen. Strange because we both know Yen wasn’t there at that time. I came down to find Ciri, saw that she skipped her lessons and you were sleeping. I found her in the courtyard practising with a sword. We both thought she skipped her lessons but apparently she didn't. After you threatened her that you will give her all the swords of Kaer Morhen to clean, she ran away. But then suddenly everyone froze by the White Frost. Then I saw them -the Wild Hunt- They kidnapped Ciri and I could do nothing. This is where my dream ends."

"Geralt that was only a dream. Why are you so tensed about it?"

"That was no ordinary dream. It was a warning. Every time in the past I had this kind of dream about Ciri she was in danger. I don't know for sure but I think I have some kind of special connection with Ciri."

"Hm. So you think Ciri is in danger and the Wild Hunt is after her?” Geralt nodded.

"But how will we find her? We don't know where she is."

"Yen can help i hope. So we must find her. She may have some knowledge about Ciri's whereabouts."

"Ok I understand what have been bothering you. But this doesn't explain why you were out of control."

"Seeing the woman getting tortured brought an old memory back."

"Who was that memory about, Triss or Yennefer?"

"Triss, she was tortured at the hands of the Nilfgaardians once. I am distracted because I think my mind is playing tricks with me for these past six months."

"Let me guess, you are confused with your feelings about Yennefer and Triss?"

"Yes. I don't know, my heart tells me something and my mind tells me something else. I am getting torn apart Vesemir."

"Well let me ask you something Geralt, what do you think about Yennefer and do you want her to be a part of your future? Do you love her?"

"I don't know but I know it's not the same what I feel for Triss. It's like Yen is forcing herself inside my mind. What we had now I know was deep attraction but never love, at least from my side, can't tell about Yen though."

"Hm, so what about Triss?"

"I love her." he declared.

"You love her? Then why are you so confused my friend?"

"I didn't know what were my feelings for Triss before the past six months. But at these time I recalled some events and my action regarding her, now I know for sure what the feeling was. It was love, not some affection but true and deep love. I know she feels the same, I saw that in her eyes. These past months were difficult for me Vesemir, I don't think I can live without having her in my life."

"Why did you both part then? Why did you push her away?"

"I was confused at that time, besides I cannot be selfish now. I can't have her in my life. She will only get hurt. Last time it was difficult, can't see her going through that again even it torn me apart. Still thank you Vesemir for asking. I now think Yen's thoughts are coming in my mind because of the wish I made long ago. Have to find a way to undo it, otherwise my mind will not be able to rest."

"Geralt you know whatever happened was not your fault, you will never put her in danger intentionally. If she wants to be with you it's her decision not yours. She is an independent, kind, strong and loving woman who loves you immensely even without any magic. She will not blame you, so find her then tell her how you feel and hope everything will turn out alright. It is properly for the best Geralt."

"You opened my eyes Vesemir, thank you. I will tell her."

"But what is the memory because of which you lost control. Tell me, it still dusk we have time."

"It's a long story, you know that before these past six months me and Triss were at Temeria with King Foltest. I was with Triss inside a camp resting when the king summoned me. It started from there."

"Hm. Do tell."

"Well here is what happened..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment....


	3. The Wolf is framed

**_MEMORY STARTS……_ **

_ About 6 months ago _

**_Temeria King Foltest's army camp_ **

  
  


The bright sunlight fell on Geralt's eyes as he started to wake up from his sleep. He blinked for few seconds and saw that it was already dawn. He had a dream that night of the Wild Hunt, he shook his head to clear his mind and tried to sit up on the bed. But he couldn't, there was something warm and soft on top of him. Geralt turned his head to the right and saw that Triss's head was resting on his shoulder. Her right arm was draped across his chest, she was practically sleeping on top of him. Her face was peaceful and there was a slight smile on her face while she was still sleeping. A smile also appeared on his face. He took her smell, she smelt like a mixture of sweet vanilla and strawberry, he always like.... _ no _ ...love it. He looked at the sand clock and realised it was time to wake her up. But watching her resting so peacefully he didn't want to wake her up from her sleep. Then he remembered Foltest may summon both of them anytime now, so reluctantly he decided to wake her up. He began to caress her right cheek with his left hand, she made an involuntary noise under her throat, swatted his hand away and snuggled her face in his neck. Geralt chuckled,  he detached himself from her, sat up and started to kiss all over her face. Then he kissed on her lips, after she started to respond and flung her arms around his neck the kiss became a passionate one from being gentle. They separated after few moments, Triss gave him a loving smile.

"I love the way you wake me up Geralt." she purred. She hugged him around his waist and rested her head on his lap. They stayed like that for few moments. Suddenly without warning she grabbed his face and gave him another loving kiss.

"Mhmmm! It's not that I mind but what was that about?"  he asked her.

"Do I need a reason to do that?"

"Not at all but you keep doing that and I will not be held responsible for my actions after."

"I won't complain."  she giggled.

"Witcher, his majesty King Foltest summons you and Miss Merigold." a soldier entered their tent. They immediately separated. Triss had blush on her cheeks, they were deep red from embarrassment. But Geralt's eyes narrowed and became dangerous.

"Don't you have the decency to knock or ask before entering someone's private tent soldier? Or do you want me to give you a lesson about courtesy?" he said in a dangerous voice. The soldier gulped, his eyes turned round.

"Ah! No, I am sorry Master Witcher and Miss Merigold, it won't happen again." he quickly escaped from the tent.

"Geralt you made the poor man almost wet his pants!" she giggled.

"I always try my best." he smirked.

"Well we must get ready to meet Foltest."

Geralt started to don his armor, strap to his back was his Silver and Steel swords. He sighed.

"Stupid war...it could've been such a beautiful morning." 

"A war can never be stupid when waged by your king."

"A wise war is a contradiction, Triss. Besides I hate war and politics."

"Then you should know how should I advice our lustful monarchs."

"Stop falling in love, sire no further bastards and don't wage stupid wars."

"Genius, you know these bastards can vie for the throne in the future? Then we'd have an even more senseless conflict."

"Which doesn't change the fact that. .."

"I know Foltest and the other Northern monarchs are neither the smartest nor the most refined.  But they're kings, one of whom we serve."

"And I'll see Foltest as summoned, protect him if need arises but once the castle falls, we leave. You may stay if you don't want to come with me."

"Don't be silly Geralt, of course I will go with you."

"Hm.. Triss I have to tell you something"

"Did you dreamt about the Wild Hunt again?"

Damn how did she do that, he knew she didn't read his mind. He realised she knew him like no other.

"Hm. I get the feeling the dream is important. Running frantically through the forest -the Wild Hunt- they are the last thing I remember. I woke up then tried to relieve the dream and the memory hoping to find some guidance. Some clues to grab onto, something that will help me recover my memory."

"Dreams can be very powerful. Some people claim they even shape reality. People claim a lot of things, the problem is it's often nonsense. We'll know in time, I am sure if it."

"I know that Triss and also that I will have you with me to help recovering my memory. Anyways, the scout reported they saw a dragon down the river. Claims he ran into Scoia'tael unit, the dragon appeared there. The elves bowed to it so he seized that opportunity to escape."

"You will have me with you always Geralt, as long as you want but a dragon...really? Here? In the midst of civilization? Please...nonsense. Still does it matter? Witchers don't hunt dragons. Wait a minute are you planning to go after the dragon after we leave from here. I..I...I forbid it. No way. You just....can't go. It's too dangero......"

"Relax Triss! I am not going after it nor do I plan to do such things, besides it may not be a dragon, could be a forktail or a slyzard..... it's just that those elves lurking down the river concerns me. So did you learn anything about the assassin?"

"Um... all right..oh! About the assassin, he could have been a... _ Witcher _ ."

"What, a Witcher? But why didn't you tell me before?"

"He could be, I am not sure. I haven't told anyone, nor do I plan to. I know it will get you into trouble. You might be a saviour but still you are a Witcher. I am sorry Geralt, I didn't mean to hide it from you but seeing that you had so many things on your mind I didn't want to trouble you."

"Don't be sorry Triss, I know you only meant well and thanks.  _ Pfff! _ Time to look to the lustful king and his stupid war."

He turned around to leave but she grabbed his shoulders, turned him around and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I will join you later.  _ Be safe _ ....Witcher."

"I'll see you soon." He nodded to her and left the tent.

  


**_After few moments outside the camp near the battle ground_ **

 

King Foltest was there along with Shilard Fitz-Oesterien, who is a member of the Nilfgaardian aristocracy and also there is an ambassador of Redenia standing there.

“A beautiful day for battle! Fear not Excellency, we are out of range of their arbalists.” Said Foltest.

“I am no warrior Sire. I must admit. I prefer to joust verbally or with a pen, the emissary of peace that I am….” said Shilard.

Geralt already arrived there few moments ago listening to their conversation about the damn stupid war and politics. Then Foltest saw him.

“Finally! You are here. Traitors of the realm boil tar on walls while you dally with the royal advisor.”

Geralt wanted to reply that Triss is not just his royal advisor, she is an independent person, not the King’s servant. What she does in her free time does not concern the King. But instead he replied,

“How may I assist you Sire?”

“We are going all out assault today and you will be by my side Witcher. Follow me Gentlemen, let’s not keep the traitors waiting for long.”

Suddenly a bolt came from the sky and hit the ground very close to where they were standing, destroying the wooden pathway in the process. Shilard already crouched down in fear, being the coward politician he was.

“Sire! You said we are out of range.”

“That was a ballista your Excellency, it can propel heavy bolts to a mile away, a very deadly and costly weapon.  An experienced crew can cock and fire two bolts in each minute, yet it has one flaw. Due to it high recoil the weapon cannot hit the same spot twice.”

“I didn’t know Your Grace is a learned military engineer…”

“I am not. I gave those weapons to the Baroness two years ago.”

Shilard turned towards Geralt,

“Master Geralt, I wish to converse with you once the storm of the battle has subsided.”

“Forgive me your Excellency, I am leaving the royal court as soon as the battle ends.”

“Why?”

“ I am not what they think of me.”

Shilard move towards Foltest again. Geralt scowled. ‘Damn politician’ he thought.  Shilard began talking with the King about the fate of the royal successors after the battle ends. Foltest seemed angry. Then the King thanked Geralt for saving her daughter Adda, who is now the wife of the King Radovid of Redenia. Geralt remembered that it was Adda who tried to seduce him into bed after he saved her but she failed as he was and will be loyal to Triss always. He did not forget about their conversation in Foltest’s castle about their feelings and his desire to have a normal life with her. He shook his head it was not the time nor the place to think about those things.

“I know your Excellency, Radovid is waiting for my death to claim my throne. But that won’t happen because the old families will never accept a Redanian on my throne, Adda will have to content herself with Redania.”

“I am sure King Radovid of Redania wishes you Majesty a long and healthy life. I understand the issue of succession remains unresolved. I wish to retire Sire.”

“That wasn’t amusing. Your Excellency seven, you have my permission to retire.” 

“Black ones in my camp before battle. Nothing would made me happier to return his head to Emhyr in a sack…but Triss Merigold insisted I should be patient and courteous. Was I?” Foltest said after Shilard left

“I could not have handed it better myself Sire!”

"Have you learned anything about the assassin?"

"Nothing new. A month has gone but the investigation is going nowhere."

"Now for the battle. I want you by my side today. Then you may go wherever you please."

"Thank you Sire."

"What are you waiting for soldier? Spyglass!" Foltest suddenly turned to his soldiers who were aiming a ballista

"What is going on there? Hm! Catch Witcher, aim for the rogue with red plume. Quickly, how much higher?"

"One & a half degree."

Foltest released the bolt & it destroyed the barrier with the two scouts behind it.

"Did we hit the bastards?"

"They are down Sire."

"One less traitor to deal with. Time to attack, stay with me Witcher.”

In the way to climb siege tower, the King explained the situation to the Witcher continually

“You know I am prepared to forgive Louisa, all she needs is to kneel before me. I am certain Louisa will realise her mistakes. Besides, children should have a mother….Louisa and me had a bit of tiff.....she made demands I could not fulfill. Count Etcheverrey and others immediately immediately intervened including all other nobles. They claimed the evil king would take her children but they would not protect them, even place them on the throne and the Baroness was duped, her motherly love used. In truth they desire privileges that would weaken the throne. Hmmm. Enough of chit chat. Now, ahem... soldiers are you ready? Eyes on the bridge, mount your swords, we are nearly there."

The gate opens, the king's army gave battle cry and rushed forward against La Valette's soldiers. Geralt followed Foltest. He pulled out his sword and started cutting down soldiers. Within few minutes all of La Valette's soldiers were dead, most of them were killed by the Witcher's sword. Geralt grimaced, he hates war. He hates killing innocent people, these were innocent soldiers he just killed, they were just following orders. The King ordered his men to bring down the closed wooden door in front of them, there were five soldiers behind the door one of them was a knight wearithenng black armour. The other four men started to fight with king's men. The knight himself after killing several turned towards Geralt who was defending Foltest, the knight mocked him. He lifted the sword on his head and bring it down with great force to kill Geralt with one strike but Geralt side stepped his attack easily then with one swish of his sword the knight's head was separated from his body. The other soldiers were killed by Foltest's men.

"Let's proceed men." Foltest ordered.

But they could not proceed much farther. The La Valette's archers had taken a superior position on top of the barricade on a narrow pathway. Foltest's soldiers were getting slaughtered. He ordered them to stand down. In the meantime Geralt was searching for something which can destroy the barricade instantly along with the archers on top of it. Then he spotted a ballista at the left side on the ground down the castle's walls.

"Sire tell your man to stand down. I have a plan. That ballista down there will destroy their barrier. I am going for it. Wait for me to destroy their their defense."

"Go ahead Geralt. You need assistance?"

"No, thank you Sire but it's nothing I can't handle."

He climbed down the wall and reached for the ballista. There were few soldiers guarding it but within few minutes they all lay dead on the ground either burnt to ashes or slain by the Witcher's blade. He cocked, aimed and fired the ballista that finally destroying their defense. The king's army rushed forward. The battle resumed. Geralt climbed up and aided King's men to finish off the enemy soldiers quickly. Soon they all lay dead on the ground. Then Aryan La Valette came in view, he was standing on the top of the castle with his men.

"Aryan! Surrender! You will be treated with honour." said Foltest.

"Go plough yourself King!"  Aryan spat.

"Bury them in arrows!"

"They are well shielded Sire." Geralt intervened.

"You have a better plan?"

"I will try to get inside. It shouldn't be......"he was stopped in mid sentence by a woman's voice.

" _ To hell with your plan _ you can't go like this...unaided...the archers will kill you."

"Triss...."

"No! Absolutely not Geralt! No way!" Triss protested. Foltest was amused at those two bickering like children. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ahem! That's the son of Louisa and the old baron, heir to these lands. He is hot tempered but good with a sword." Foltest informed them.

"I will shield Geralt from the archers until he is out of their range from here but I will need the help of your men to shield me from arrows. I can't protect him and save myself at the same time."

"Men, shield Miss Merigold from the archers." Foltest ordered.

"I will try to reason with him Sire without killing him."

Geralt proceeded forward with Triss shielding him from back. He cut down the few soldiers easily, climbed on top of the castle and approached Aryan to reason with him that there was no way he can win this battle against Foltest with only handful of his men.

"The famed Geralt of Rivia, you have fallen low Witcher. Word has you are one of the best swordsmen in the north. Time to test that rumour."

"Enough slaughter and bloodshed. Surrender. Foltest will treat you and your men with honour."

"And what guarantee is that he will not cut us down to the last? Foltest defied my mother, now he colludes with Nilfgaard."

"The King leads an army, you have few brave men and your honour. In a few minute you will lose even them. Choose."

"So Foltest send you to tell us to surrender, forget the very nature of honour and pride? We must choose shame or a Witcher's sword? We will never live like that."

"Don't be a fool, try to be reasonable, you and your men don't need to die. Surrender, the King will show mercy."

"My mother has seen enough of the King's mercy. He made mother a harlot, then denied her before all the realm!"

"True enough, but no massacre or misguided heroism will change that. Drop your weapons."

Aryan shook his head but finally dropped his sword, his men followed. Geralt signaled the King to stand down. Then Aryan and his men were taken away by Foltest's men. Geralt came down to report to the King. Triss hugged him immediately, relief was shown in her green eyes. He smiled at her and stroked her cheek. She let go of him because of public display of affection. They approached the gate of the interior part of the castle. Foltest ordered La Valette's soldiers to lower the drawbridge to let them in but they denied his order.

"Looks like we are stuck here."

"Indeed, my magic is no good here also."

"Want to head back to the tent? The camp will be nice and empty."

"Mhmm! Tempting offer. Oh...look.."

She spotted the King's special forces sneaking inside the castle. They killed the La Valette's remaining soldiers and lowered the drawbridge. A man in blue dress approached the King. Foltest greeted him as the leader of the special forces, they shook hands.

"Give me news Roche." Foltest ordered.

"There's fighting in town. A section of our force crossed the river in fishing boats and swarmed the streets, burning, raping, pillaging. The La Valette's are making a stand near the temple."

"What of the Baroness?"

"Alive and safely tucked away. She is fine Sire but the children were not with her."

"Where are they?"

"In the monastery but we are yet to penetrate that area."

Suddenly there were sounds of huge wings and then everyone spotted a ......dragon, flying towards them. They ran towards the castle but Foltest's soldiers were immediately set to flames by the dragon. The dragon then followed them again after killing Foltest's men. They took cover under some the dragon's fire.

"My god! A dragon!" Triss exclaimed.

"Stop admiring it and do something Merigold. Witcher, what do you do when chased by a dragon?"

"You run Sire!"

"We have to cross the bridge." Roach shouted.

As they tried to get to the bridge, the ceiling of the gate of the bridge got loose from the dragon's attack and started to collapse on their path. But Triss held the ceiling at it's place with magic somehow.

 "Go on, I can't hold it much longer. Run! And call the arbalists."

"But...." Geralt hesitated.

"I will teleport myself. Geralt go, protect the King!"

He nodded. Followed Foltest and Roche, they crossed the bridge then reached the closed gate of the monastery.

"The fighting continues but some rebels have barricaded them inside the castle." one of Foltest's men reported.

"What of my children?"

"Likely in the church Sire! Fenn took a priest to ask. Finally mumbled something about a passage near the walls."

"We should try to bring down the gate, but it will take much time. Witcher I have a task for you, you need to find the passage. My men lack your skills. Go through the town, find the passage, enter the castle, open the goddamn gate for us."

"Sire the town is fairly large, could I get some hint?"

"We seek a tunnel. You are best suited to this, go on Witcher. You will be the envy of Vizima once you get this done."

Then a portal opened behind them, Triss appeared from that.

"Ah! Merigold is here. The task become easier now. She will be able to teleport herself and the Witcher behind these gates."

"No Majesty I cannot, the monastery has anti-teleportal spell on it's walls."

"Well, we have to stick to our old plan then. Witcher go ahead, find the secret passage and open the gate once you are inside, we will wait for you."

"As you wish Sire." Geralt nodded and prepared to leave.

"Wait Geralt! Sire if you don't need me here, with your permission I like to go with Geralt and assist him." Triss said.

"You have my permission Merigold now, off you go."

"Let's go Triss."

"Lead the way Geralt."

After few seconds they entered the town together. Foltest's soldiers imprisoned few of La Valette's men but others were common, innocent people. The couple approached them.

"You have no business here Witcher." one of Foltest's soldier said.

"What are you guys still doing here? The dragon is coming back, it will turn everything to ashes. Go, get out, while you still can. Take soldier’s prisoners and run, you cannot take them all, there's no time. Go! Go!" Geralt tried to intimidate them and he succeed.

"Shit!" they said and ran away taking only La Valette's soldiers with them.

"Thank you Sir and Madam. We are in your debt forever. You are mercyful." people of the town thanked them.

"No need to thank me anybody in my place would have done it. Now you people must hide for now, wait for the opportunity to escape from this place. Godspeed."

  


"See Triss? Why I hate war? Innocents die because of the stupid conflicts of monarchs, while they relax in their home or castle." Geralt said with disgust.

"I know but I saw one thing today. I knew it but never saw it with my eyes before. Now I saw it and realised not now but long ago, you are not who people claim you are. You are a man with a noble most caring and loving heart inside you Geralt. Not even the wisest men have a heart like you have Witcher." she confessed. “It is one of the reason I fell for you Geralt."she said to herself in her mind.

"Thank you Triss but you have such a heart that no one's heart can compare with it least of all mine."

"Don't say that Geralt! I promise you whatever happens in the future you will have me with you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go Triss." She smiled and nodded.

They proceeded further inside the town, saw a door burst open. A woman came out running away from the house. There was a soldier at the door of the house aiming an arrow at her back. The soldier fired the arrow.

"Triss save her!" Geralt shouted.

Triss deflected the arrow with magic and saved the woman. Geralt immediately cast Axii hex on the soldier then ordered him to leave the house with his partner. They both fled. Again after moving few steps ahead they heard many voices asking for help from inside a closed room, four guards were waiting outside getting ready to execute them.

"Leave them, they are innocent." Geralt said to the captain.

"What is it with you Witcher, you leave from here at once."

"Release them or..."

"Or....what?" he pulled out his sword.

Geralt punched him straight in the face breaking his nose and knocking his two teeths in the process. The captain grimaced in pain. Blood was pouring from his nose and mouth.

"I am gonna report this Witcher."

"You do that."

The group of soldiers left. In the meantime Triss already unlocked the door of the house with her magic and freed the people inside it. She talked with them then advised them how to escape. The couple proceeded further and finally found a way to a well through a narrow passage between a wall and a house. But before they could get through that way, it got blocked by a caravan pushed in the way of the passage.

"Darn! Need to find another way."

"I can't blast that thing with magic, there may be innocents out there."

They head back all the way, after few minutes of searching they found a weak wall inside a shop. Geralt broke the wall with Aard and they made their way to the well. There were few guards but they defeated them easily then descended into the well.

"Damn, I have to take a long bath after getting out of here. That smell. Aargh!"

"Get used to it Triss."

"I don't want to. Lookout! A drowner!"

They killed few drowners and made their way to a ladder. They got outside and proceed to reach the other side of the monastery,  through a broken wall Geralt saw a small group of Scoia'tael unit standing at the river bank. Still they continued to made their way through the castle, defeated few soldiers in the courtyard, took the key and opened the gate for Foltest and his men.

"You have become the most titled and wealthiest Witcher in the world. See Vernon? Geralt succeeded." Foltest said.

"I saw Scoia'tael on the river."

"What? When? How many?" Vernon asked.

"Later Vernon. We will tend to them later. The monastery awaits." Foltest said anxiously.

"I need a bath. Need to get rid of this smell. So I am going to see you later Geralt."

"See you soon Triss."

She gave him a light kiss and teleported back to her chamber. The rest of them entered the monastery, interrogated the priest about Anais and Boussy La Valette. He said they were in solar. Then they proceeded towards the solar which was separated by a bridge from the main monastery. As they were crossing the bridge the dragon came back and attacked them. Vernon got separated by the dragon's attack. Geralt saved Foltest and drove the dragon away by shoving his silver sword in it's mouth.

"You saved my life again, ask what you want from me, within reason of course."

"I need to leave Sire, I would like Triss Merigold to come with me with your consent."

"Yes, I got that, if you leave she will also leave anyway. You both have my permission to leave."

They reached the Solar. A strange hooded priest was waiting for them with Anais and Boussy. Foltest embraced his children then started talking with them while Geralt waited near a window on the wall. Suddenly the priest dropped his hood, went behind Foltest and slit his throat. Geralt was too far away, he could do nothing. The priest turned towards Geralt, he was bald but his eyes were exactly like Geralt's cat eye, a Witcher's eye. Then he turned away from Geralt, ran and jumped through the window into the river. Geralt stood there totally surprised, Foltest's soldiers arrived at the Solar with Vernon. They saw that their King lay dead on the ground, only Geralt was present there except the children. They restrained him and took him away into the cell in the dungeons of the castle. Geralt did not protest because he had no proof...

**_AFTER FEW HOURS IN THE DUNGEONS OF LA VALETTE'S CASTLE_ **

Geralt opened his eyes in a cell. He was restrained with chain and beaten badly. His whole body was aching. He lost his consciousness during the torture. He hoped that Triss was fine and she didn't get into trouble because of him. As soon as the guards saw him awake they started to beat him senseless again.

"Enough! Take him to the interrogation room." Vernon came down the steps and interrupted the guards.

**_AFTER FEW MOMENTS AT THE INTERROGATION ROOM_ **

"I don't think we have been introduced, Vernon Roche." he extended his hand to shake Geralt and realised he was restrained. He ordered Ves, one of his soldiers to unshackle Geralt. Ves was a female soldier serving in King's army under Vernon's command. Seeing Geralt's curiosity he said that Ves is one of his best after he rescued her from Scoia'tael few years ago. From then she is serving in King's army. He asked Geralt to tell him everything and Geralt did tell him everything. After listening to Geralt, Vernon realised he was indeed telling the truth. He placed a paper in front of Geralt which will prove that Geralt will be dead tomorrow. Roche gave him the key for his cuffs and ordered Ves to cuff him, then put him in his cell. After Roche got out from the dungeons someone approached him. He saw it was Triss Merigold, the king's royal advisor and also Geralt, now kingslayer's lover.

"Vernon! How is he? Will he be free?" she asked him.

"As good as someone can be after some...torture, still he will be executed tomorrow, either skinned alive or hanged to death."

"What? No! But you know Vernon that he is innocent. I can't let him die...not now not ever."her eyes became moist.

"All the proofs are against him, he is the only suspect because no one was there except him. Yes I believe that he is innocent."

"I should have been there with him, should have never left him, this is all my fault."

"No you shouldn't have been, you would have been arrested also. No one would have listened to you because you two are so close. Anyways relax Triss, he won't die tomorrow. We made a plan. I talked with him, he will help me to get the kingslayer. Geralt will escape the dungeons during midnight through the back gate. We will be waiting for him in a small ship. As soon as he escapes we leave towards Flotsam."

She nodded in relief and started to leave. But he stopped her.

"Triss he asked me whether you are safe or not. He calmed down after I told him no harm came to you."

A single tear dropped from her eyes hearing his words. She gave him a sad smile, turned away and left towards the port. Vernon sighed, he was tired and needed some rest before they leave tonight. So he followed her towards the port to take a much needed rest in the ship.

  
  


**_MEANWHILE IN THE DUNGEONS...._ **

  
  


Geralt was restrained again in his cell. He used the key inside his palm which Vernon gave him to free himself from the chains. He freed himself but pretended to remain bound because though he freed his hand the cell door was still locked. The key was with one of the guards. He provoked them to open the cell door. The guards saw him still bound so he came inside to beat him. Geralt took the opportunity and knocked both of them out quickly. He took a small rusty sword from them in case he ever needs to defend himself. He saw that the sword will not penetrate the soldiers body armours, still it was better than nothing. He started to sneak outside his cell area without getting noticed by the guards. He turned the corridor dark by putting out the lights with the influence of his Igni sign. He knocked out one guard from behind and head upstairs towards right. There were two guards, one was leaning against a wall and another one was talking with a female elf prisoner.

"Please let me go, I have done nothing wrong." the elf woman said.

"Yes you did bitch! You are an elf! That's your crime." spat the guard in front of the cell.

Geralt knocked out the guard from behind who was leaning against the prison wall. The sound of his body dropping to the ground alerted the other guard. But before he could call for backup Geralt quickly hexed him with Axii then killed him. He took two keys from the guard, one of which he used to free the female elf and the other one kept in his pocket which may help him to unlock some doors for his escape.

"Follow me I will help you to escape." he said to the elf woman. She nodded and followed him. He found a trapdoor, used the spare key to open it and they both descended in the sewer. They proceeded further and heard someone was groaning, shouting in pain. There was also sounds coming from someone being beaten. Geralt found a gap in the wall and tried to peek. He saw it was Aryan La Valette who was being tortured. They were saying him to sign him on a paper that will state that he had an affair with his own mother so Anais and Boussy were his children, not Foltest's. 'Bastards' Geralt mumbled. Then he discovered a small opening on top of the wall of the torture room. He climbed up, pulled the elf woman up with him. He told her to stay there and wait. He silently dropped down in the room, killed the executioner and freed Aryan.

"Thank you for saving me Witcher."

"Aryan I need your help to escape from here."

"First tell me Witcher, is my mother safe?"

"She is safe for the time."

"Did you kill Foltest?"

"No."

"You seem to speak the truth. I know these corridors like the back of my hand. I am in your debt and the La Valette never leave their debts unsatisfied, especially one with honour. I will help you."

Geralt turned towards the elf woman who was sitting in the gap on top of the wall & signaled her to come down.

"I need your help to walk Witcher, got beaten pretty badly, can't walk on my own." said Aryan.

"Lean on me Aryan and what is your name my Lady?"

"Lena."

"Ok..Lena you follow us quietly."

"Damn! There are too many guards out there, they are bound to spot us if we move like this."

"Hm.. you sit down here. Lena look after him. I will take care of the guards then come for you two."

After few minutes Geralt came back to them after clearing the guards, led them towards the exit. But Aryan guided them in the oil store, he opened a secret passage and told them to escape.

"Come with us Aryan."

"I can't, have to finish this myself, farewell Witcher."

"If you are sure Aryan, farewell to you too. Come Lena."

After they entered the secret passage Aryan lighted a torch and threw it on the oil barrels. The whole castle shook with explosion. Geralt and Lena managed to escape, they found few dead bodies of guards outside. As soon as Geralt stepped out something red came towards and embraced him tightly. Geralt grunted in pain because of his wounds.

"Oh! Sorry Geralt. You need medical attention. Come with me." Triss said anxiously.

"Why you have an elf with you Geralt?" Vernon approached him.

"I rescued her. Where are we heading now?"

"To Flotsam."

"Why?"

"My spies informed they spotted the kingslayer there. Still you were to sneak outside not torch the whole goddamn castle."

"It was Aryan, I rescued him from the torture. They were forcing him to accept that Anais and Boussy are his children, not Foltest's so they could not get in the line of the throne. But Aryan died while lit up the castle."

"Enough! Those wounds needs to be treated Geralt. The elf girl can come with us, we will drop her at Flotsam." Triss interrupted.

"Well, let's go" Vernon ordered his men.

Triss led Geralt down in the ship. Her eyes turned moist seeing how badly he was hurt.

"How are you Triss?"

"I am ok..it's just that I lost my house at Vizima and now they are calling me kingslayer's wh...."

"Stop....I get it."

"Geralt I thought that....you...well...you will die in the dungeons."

"It's not easy to kill a Witcher. Triss, while Vernon was interrogating me some of my memories came back. I saw my own death. A man stabbed me with pitchfork. Yennefer died saving me and a mysterious white haired girl took us away. Tell me everything about Yennefer and this girl Triss, even the most painful ones, maybe it will help my memories to return."

So Triss told him everything about his relationship with Yennefer and his one time ward Cirilla while tending to his wounds.

"That's all I know Geralt but you need to rest now."

He agreed and rested on his stomach, Geralt soon fell asleep. A lone tear dropped from Triss’s eye from the pain she was feeling. She knew once he regains his memory he will set to find Yennefer. What they had for these past months was beautiful. But she couldn’t be selfish. If he wants she will help him to find Yennefer. She wants him to be happy. With all of these thoughts she also fell asleep beside him.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right. Phew! I still can't believe I have written so much. Here it is guys. Hope you like it.


	4. Old friends

**LOCATION: FLOTSAM, PONTAR VALLEY**

 

Geralt and Roche were standing on the deck of the ship. They already arrived at Flotsam and started a discussion how can they track down the kingslayer.

"We will figure out something Roche, probably a clue whether he is here or not, if he is here then a clue to find him is essential."

"There must be something going on between Scoia'tael and the kingslayer. We cannot confront Scoia'tael directly, their archers will kill us easily. Since they will be in the forest, they will have the upperhand in the fight."

"We will figure out something, maybe find someone who will help us."

"Hm, maybe. Let's go to the town for now and see what is happening there. Maybe we can get some information on the Scoia'tael there."

"Let's find out Roche."

"Right. Men, Ves stay here for now. We are going in first to observe the situation and find a place to stay." Vernon ordered.

"I am going with you two.....someone needs to watch your back out there." Triss interrupted.

"All right, we are going in." said Vernon.

"What about me?" Lena asked.

"We will go first and make an arrangement for you to live, until then stay here Lena." said Geralt. She nodded in approval.

                The trio got down from the ship and began walking through a narrow road in the forest. Triss and Vernon were walking side by side in front of Geralt. Triss was sharing her knowledge about Pontar Valley with Vernon. But Geralt's mind was in scrambles, he could not shake the flash of images that are coming to his head frequently and there is also the tension to catch the kingslayer, so that Triss and he can clear their names but cleaning out Triss's name is more important to him. He will never be able to forgive himself or live if something ill happens to her or damages her reputation as royal advisor. He shook those thoughts away. What he need now is to focus on finding the kingslayer, for that he have to face the Scoia'tael and their infamous leader Iorveth. While walking they heard someone was playing a flute in the forest. They walked forward then saw an elf sitting on a tree and playing a flute. His one eye was covered with head-band and he had a bow behind his back. The elf seemed to recognise Vernon Roche.

"Vernon Roche! Special Forces Commander for the last four years, servant of the Temerian king. Responsible for the pacification of the Mahakaman foothills, hunter of elves, murderer of women and children. Twice decorated for valor on the field of battle...." the elf said.

"Iorveth......a regular son of a whore." Vernon said angrily.

"I've long awaited for our meeting. Laid plans, set traps.....and now you appear in my forest of your own volition." said Iorveth.

"You aided the man who slew my king.....Iorveth."

"King or beggar- what's the difference? One dh'oine less."

"Since when do Scoia'tael hire professional killers to do their dirty work? A dh'oine even. You've fallen low...."

"A hired killer, true. But in all certainty, he is no dh'oine...don't make a big deal of the race thing...yet race is the reason we fight! We have pointed ears, yours are rounded. We are few, yet long-lived, your kind multiplies like vermin, though thankfully expires quickly...."

"Human and elves alike, trying to prove one shape is better than the other. Four hundred years of killing over the mold of the auricle. The kingslayer's among you, we have come for him." Geralt cut in.

"Then our interests collide...the kingslayer is under my protection and I will not hand over a guest." said Iorveth.

"You're just an old elf in a young elf's skin, using clever words to mask an obvious truth."

"Obvious you say?"

"This is not about race or freedom or even vengeance. You are here because someone powerful told you to be, someone who is using you. They may wear a crown, carry a magic wand, or even lead a guild but be sure of this, it's nothing about your freedom, your rights or your ears. Nilfgaard ploughed you once, now someone else does. Am I wrong?"

"Those times are gone.....no one will ever use the Scoia'tael again."

"Who are you addressing? Me, yourself or the archers in those shrubs?"

"Enough of this piss! Die!"

                     The archers came out from the shrubs and fired arrows at the trio. But Triss with her magic turned the arrows into butterflies, provided themselves with a magic shield that stop any attempt from archer’s arrow. But use of so much magic at once drained her energy almost completely and she crumbled to the ground. Geralt immediately came to her aid, concern was evident on his face. But there was no time to waste, more archers were coming but since Triss was still conscious, though barely, the shield was still holding. Geralt picked her up from the ground and handed her to Vernon.

"Take her Vernon, I will take care of the Scoia'tael and Iorveth. We didn't came here to fight with Scoia'tael, we only needed the kingslayer but now you pissed me off!"

               Geralt pulled out his sword, his cat-like eyes turned from calm, passionate one to the eyes of a killer. Elves were coming at them but each of them were cut down by the Witcher's blade. They all fell, in front of the wrath of the White Wolf.

"Geralt we are almost there, hold them off." said Vernon.

"Vernon! Get your hands off my ass! Don't let Geralt see it. He will cut your hands before I can kill you myself." Triss murmured.

"Oh! Sorry!!" Vernon apologized.

                     They escaped the forest and the elves stopped pursuing them. Guards of Flotsam were coming towards them. They ringed a bell to warn the town about Scoia'tael attack. The guards asked for their identities. They gave the guards false identity then entered the town. Geralt took Triss from Vernon.

"Hm, you know, I can walk now Geralt." Triss said.

"Well I insist to carry you, it feels good." Geralt smirked.

"Well, Witcher are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe." he shrugged.

             Meanwhile outside the town of Flotsam in the forest two figures were standing side by side.

"You know each other?"

"Rather well, but he has amnesia. I actually took him by surprise when I killed Foltest. Do not fear, I know him and now I know his weakness." the kingslayer gave an evil smile.

  
  
  


**BACK IN THE TOWN**

 

"Did you see that Vernon? The kingslayer and Iorveth." Geralt said.

"Yes I saw. Well the guard told us to go to the market square of the town. He said two people are going to be hanged, a dwarf and a human, there is also an inn and a brothel......" Vernon smirked with his last word looking at Triss then at Geralt.

"Don't need the brothel but the inn would be useful." Geralt said to Vernon. Triss was watching Geralt with a scowl on her face but hearing him, she gave him a dazzling smile and kissed his cheek while Vernon's head was turned away.

"You are totally whipped Witcher." said Vernon under his throat that the Witcher is totally devoted to the sorceress.

"I heard what you said Vernon." said Geralt while carrying Triss in his arms bridal style in front of Vernon.

"Damn his super - senses." Vernon curses in his mind to himself.

"Now I heard that Vernon." Triss said.

"How...I didn't said that aloud. Oh! Never mind! Let's go and see what's happening inside there." He got pissed and stormed away past them. Triss and Geralt both smirked at each other knowingly. As all people of the town was gathered in the market square of the town, no one was there in their view. Triss still in Geralt's arm gave him a long, deep, passionate kiss which made him dizzy. She gave him a sly smile then winked at him. Geralt gave her a look which told her that he will get her back  for making him excited and aroused intentionally with the kiss. They reached the market square of Flotsam. He let her down to stand on her feet. There was a large crowd looking towards a scaffold where two people - a dwarf, a human was bound and about to get hanged. He and Triss immediately recognised the victims to be, they were their old friends - Zoltan and Dandelion. Dandelion observed them at once as they entered the market square.

“My informer.” Vernon whispered to Geralt.

“What? Dandelion your spy?” Geralt was surprised.

“Just great.” Said Triss.

“What’s the plan?” asked Vernon.

“We improvise.” Geralt simply said.

“No killing, Geralt.” warned Vernon.

“We’ll take care of this Triss, don’t get involved.” Geralt said to her.

“Geralt! Geralt! Over here! Help!” Dandelion shouted.

“Step back!” the guard warned Geralt when he approached the scaffold.

“What are they going to hang for? They don’t look dangerous.” Geralt inquired.

“The charge is: collusion with the Scoia’tael.” said the guard.

“Dandelion an elven spy? Really?”

“He is hanging for debauchery.”

“What?”

“The sentence was, he’s to hang for debauchery.”

                                                       Geralt made the crowd of people see that there was not enough evidence to sentence them to death. The crow agreed with him, a woman named Margarot, owner of the brothel in Flotsam made the guard piss off. He engaged in fist fight with Geralt and was knocked out cold. The executioner also tried to fight back but he also remain unconscious on the ground within few seconds.

“What is going on here? A few ploughing bandits and you cannot even hang them. Go, get out from here.” a bald man said to another guard.

“You have no right to hang them.” Geralt said to the man.

“Interesting because I am the law in Flotsam.” said the man.

“I take issue with that, Vernon Roche, officer of the King.” Vernon interrupted.

“Well, well……..Blue Stripes, the non – human hunters.” the man said with sarcasm in his voice to Vernon.

“Precisely, anyone suspected collaborating with the Scoia’tael falls under my jurisdiction.”

“We can come to an understanding.” the bald man said to Geralt.

“Meaning?” asked Geralt.

                               The man made the crowd silent and told them to get to their homes.

“What about Dandelion and Zoltan?” Geralt asked,

“They will not hang….for now. Let’s say I am reconsidering….by the way I am Bernard Loredo. The scaffold is no place for civil conversation. Visit my house after sun down, we will talk then.” said Loredo as he walked away.

                                 As soon as Dandelion and Zoltan was released, they approached Geralt and Triss. Zoltan gave a big hug to Geralt, as good a dwarf can give to a six foot tall Witcher. Dandelion thanked him and greeted Triss, Zoltan also gave Triss his bear hug. They all approached the inn, along with Vernon. They all entered the inn except Geralt who lingered behind to check the monster killing contracts to earn some coins. Then he realized that he have no time to hunt down monsters at least for now because he have to track down the kingslayer. He was observing the market place subconsciously, then suddenly something caught his eye in a shop. He decided to buy it immediately but he had no coins for now. So he decide to take the contracts so that he will be able to buy it with his coins later. But the thing which caught his eye was very expensive, the contracts were not offering that much money so that he could buy it, still he decide to take the contracts. The prize may not be sufficient to buy that property, but he will find more works and then he will buy it. He walked towards the inn to have a chat with his friends but a man and a woman stopped him.

“Are you Geralt of Rivia, master?” the man asked.

“Geralt are you….. Hello…. May I ask who you are?” Triss came back from inside the inn to find Geralt.

Then she saw he was talking with two strangers.

“Hello Miss… we remember you also. You helped us. Remember us outside La Valette castle? You rescued us from getting killed by the king’s men. So as a gratitude we have a small gift for you two…… you are man and wife I presume, Master and Miss?” the man asked. Hearing the man’s assumption Triss blushed deep crimson.

“Ah! No, we are not husband and wife.” Geralt said embarrassed.

“Oh! Pardon us. Our mistake then Master and Miss, we thought…….. we only bought one gift for the both of you because we thought you two……” the woman hesitated.

“First, no need to apologize. Secondly we did not save you expecting to get something in return from you.” Geralt replied, Triss was still blushing and could not meet Geralt’s eyes.

“We know that Master, we will be grateful if you take these small token of gratitude from us then.” the woman requested.

“You can give it to her.” Geralt indicated the woman to give the gift to Triss. She gave it to Triss and they both departed.

“Well…..Um!....Let’s go inside then, they are waiting for Geralt.” Triss stammered. They both entered the inn and walked towards the table where Dandelion and Zoltan were sitting.

“Hah! That was close….Innkeep! Vodka!” Dandelion shouted.

“Triss you look a little pale.” Zoltan said.

“Magic, take it’s toll but I will be all right. Good to see you too Zoltan.” Triss said.

“What happened Zoltan?...... A month ago you set off for your wedding.” Geralt asked and Triss blushed deeply again at the mention of wedding.

“Triss why are you turning red? Are you all right?” Dandelion asked with concern on his face.

“It’s nothing Dandelion, I am all right.” Triss replied schooling her features and tried to hide her blush.

“All right, back to the topic, there will be no wedding Geralt.” Zoltan said sadly.

“Did you hear about Foltest? Tell me the truth. I want to know how Foltest died and the dragon – was there really one? Who rules Temeria now?” Dandelion asked. Triss told Dandelion what happened in Temeria and the current political situation.

“So you are basically chasing the kingslayer because he murdered Foltest?” Dandelion inquired.

“I was accused of the murder, Triss got involved also. I need to clear her name at least…..” Geralt stopped immediately realizing that he was telling people about his feeling regarding Triss. Triss head snapped up towards him, she was watching him with nothing but full of love in her eyes. His statement totally surprised her. She opened her mouth to say something in return but before she could say anything a townsfolk rushed inside the inn frightened and started babbling about some sort of beast attacking the port side of the town.

“We better get out there, someone is casting spells. Come Geralt.” Triss said to Geralt who nodded then followed her outside. They saw there were three huge tentacles emerging from the water and attacking the port. The other part of the monster’s body could not be seen because it was under the water. A woman was casting spells, she hit it tentacles with lighting which made the beast retract it’s tentacles under water and flee from there. One of the fishermen was injured by the beast. They were now accusing the woman for not protecting their fellow fisherman. Geralt saw that the woman did her best to drive that thing away, whatever it was she was helpless to protect the men from beast’s attack. Geralt calmed down the other fishermen and convinced them to take the injured one to get some medical attention, they left carrying the injured one. The woman turned her attention towards Geralt.

“Geralt?” she asked.

“Um! Do we know each other?” he asked back.

“I apologize for interrupting, but I am Louis Merse and I am chief person in charge of all matters related to monster hunting in Flotsam. It is in this capacity, that I must inquire if you are willing to attempt to resolve the problem of our so called Kayran – the beast that now blocks all trade traffic on the river. You must contact the merchants on the waterfront as regards any rewards. Madam De Tansarville has, I believe already conducted some preliminary negotiations.” Said Louis.

“That I have. So Witcher agree to work together?” Síle asked.

“Fine.”

“Triss, how long must I wait for you to introduce us?” Síle asked Triss.

“Síle de Tansarville, advisor to Queen Zulika of Kovir. Here to hunt down some ingredients Síle?” asked Triss.

“Triss Merigold – sharp as ever. So tell me Geralt, you saw the tentacle, what do you make of it all?” Síle asked.

“The beast must be huge. Maybe inhabited one of the Pontar’s tributaries before, hunting animals, then it grew for some reason, hunger drove it to seek fresh postures and on the Pontar it found trade barges burgeoning with obese, slow moving merchants.”

“You are partially correct. Cedric claims the Kyran emerged from the northern swamps approximately one month ago.”

“Who’s Cedric?”

“An Elf, formerly Scoia’tael, strange one but he knows quite a bit about the area and it’s living wonders.”

“I will talk to Cedric and the merchants, find some information about the beast then get back to you.”

“You will find me at the top floor of the inn.”

“You know the inn is also a whorehouse.” Triss said disgusted.

“Thanks for the warning.” Síle said then walked away.

“Triss you take rest at the inn, I will meet you later. I will talk with the merchant and see what he is offering.” Triss nodded and teleported away. He talked with with the merchant regarding the prize of killing the Kayran. He heard the reward and realized that he will have to split it in half with Síle, he will not be able to purchase that object he saw in the shop. He needed to find Cedric, maybe Zoltan can help him, he thought.

                               Triss saw Geralt entered the inn and started a conversation with Zoltan about his wedding and why it broke apart. She felt sad for Zoltan because she knew the pain of loosing a loved one. She could not help but hearing Zoltan talking about his wedding, she lost in her fantasy world where she saw a little house, where she lives with Geralt, both are happily married, having a peaceful life, free from politics, courts, killing monsters, etc. But she came out of her fantasy world quickly. She knew that her dream will never be fulfilled. One day, maybe that day is close, Geralt will recover his memory and if Yen is still alive, he will obviously go to find her and left Triss immediately. He may also feel that she had taken advantage of his memory loss. She will never be able to blame him for that because she knew that she had really taken advantage of his amnesia but she could not help it. Even when he was with Yennefer, she was deeply in love with him, she is still in love with him and will always love him. When she took advantage and show him her love for him, he also returned her feelings. He told her he loved her all those months ago in side Foltest’s castle, also expressed his desire to have a normal life with her. But the situation is changed now. She observed he seemed a little distracted all the time for the past few days, his face sometimes remain confused as if he doesn’t know what to do. She knew those flash of memories is confusing him to a great extent. If she was honest with herself, she was reluctant to give him any information any information about his and Yennefer’s relationship at first but after that she realized she could not be selfish, she can’t risk the trust he placed on her. When he would have recovered his memory he would have seen her with disgust and mistrust, she could not take that. After making up her mind despite the pain in her heart she told him everything about Yennefer and him, also Ciri. She did not realize now that tears were falling from her eyes silently with the thoughts about Geralt leaving her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek which made her came out of her thoughts. She saw it was Geralt, his right hand on her left cheek, Zoltan was also there beside him, both watching her with concerned eyes.

“Triss, what happened? You, all right?” Geralt asked softly.

“I am all right, don’t worry, it was nothing.” she said with a small forced smile.

“If you say so, then I will be going.” he was not convinced.

“Where are you going?”

“To meet Cedric?”

“I am coming with you.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, why not?”

“Nothing. Let’s go.”

                         Geralt felt strange when Triss insisted in coming with him to see Cedric. Usually she accompanies in situations when he goes for some kind of trouble, she became concerned and followed him everytime, but this time he was not going for any kind of trouble. He just wanted to talk with Cedric, find out what he knows about the Kayran and also about the kinglsayer. Since he is former Scoia’tael he may have some information. But now he was concerned about Triss when he saw her sitting in the inn, silently crying. Whatever made her cry, she didn’t seem to share it with him maybe because of all the incidents she didn’t want to burden him anymore. She said it was nothing but he knew her better than that, it was something important but he respected her privacy, gave her some space so he didn’t forced her to tell him what was bothering her, he let it go. But why she was following him and why she turned a little pale when she saw Síle, he didn’t understand. He shrugged it off and went towards the direction of the forest which Zoltan gave him.

                         Triss on the other hand was concerned for herself also. When she saw Síle at the port side she felt immediately something bad will happen soon. She was also concerned about Geralt talking to Síle because he knew nothing about her involvement in the Lodge of Sorceresses. She didn’t want it to hide from him but the other sorceresses insisted it was for the best. But now Síle is here….he will obviously go to see her to make a plan about how to kill the Kyran. What if Síle tells him that Triss Merigold is involved in the Lodge then the man who she loves with all her heart and who loves her equally in return knew nothing about it. She knew he will be hurt terribly but still she can’t tell him now, he has already too much on his mind. She didn’t want to burden him with all these informations and personally, maybe a little selfish she didn’t want him to see her with distrust in his eyes. She will tell him when the time comes but for now he must not know, that’s why she followed him most of all to make sure that Síle does not slips away the information to him. Still she also needed to meet Cedric for some information.

“Cedric?” Geralt asked the elf on the observation tower on a tree just outside the walls of Flotsam.

“Who asks?” Cedric questioned.

“Geralt of Rivia.”

“Ah…..The Witcher and….?”

“Triss Merigold.” Triss answered.

“Lovely scent Triss.” Cedric complimented. Triss blushed slightly, Gerlat became irritated immediately at the elf. He cleared his throat.

“Cedric look at me.” he ordered the elf who was still ogling Triss.

“What do you want Geralt?”

“I am hunting the Kayran, can you help me?”

“If you pay me, I can prepare a trap.”

“Can you give me some information about the beast?”

The beat has become too large for the riverbed and it has strange growth on it’s tentacles, extremely thick skin. Previously it inhabited a swamp along one of the Pontar’s tributaries. Completely wild terrain, even the Scoia’tael don’t venture there. You should go see the wreck of the boat it recently sank. Inspect any traces it left, see the destruction. Venture south in the forest, then turn east towards river. You’ll find the ruins of a bridge, the wreck lies at their foot.”

“What are the Scoia’tael fighting for?”

“Do you ask about the old ones, who hoped to restore our race to it’s previous glory? Or about the young ones, who fight for survival and out of suicide revenge?”

“Iorveth’s warriors.”

“They believe that they are still independent that there is but just one way to view their cause.”

“Who exactly are you Cedric?”

“One who warns humans against the dangers that lurk in the forest.”

“Thanks, Cedric, for helping.”

                       Cedric nodded then left, still gawking towards Triss which made Geralt irritated beyond anything. He gritted his teeth in anger. Triss saw that. She inwardly smirked seeing him so jealous and possessive of her, she also liked the idea of him possessive of her. But she didn’t say anything about it……for now. 

"I wonder what left of the wreck Cedric mentioned." Triss said.

"If the Kayran attacked the boat, it's not likely to be much. I am looking for the traces of the beast, not boats." Geralt said.

"We should go and see it."

"We?"

"Yes! We! What? Don't you want me to come with you Geralt? It's all right then, I will spend some time with Cedric and find out what fascinating stories he have for me." Triss teased Geralt, she almost chuckled seeing Geralt's face immediately hardened at the mention of Cedric's name.

"Did I say 'no'? Come on." he said obviously irritated. Triss giggled covering her mouth with both of her hands. She decided to tease him a little more.

"My! My! The famous Geralt of Rivia - The White Wolf is jealous." she said by running her fingers on his jaw. She felt his heart rate rose immediately.

"Why should I be jealous? Don't be ridiculous Triss."

"Oh no! Geralt of Rivia, admit it that I am right that you are jealous about Cedric."

"I am not."

"All right then, you go inspect the wreckage, I will go and visit Cedric."

"No you are coming with me.....right now. You cannot see that elf......I mean, I will need your help with the investigation."

"Come on, admit it Geralt, I made you jealous." she laughed seeing his eyes widen in shock.

                                 Geralt was surprised. So she was just trying to annoy him. ‘ _ Damn woman _ ’ he thought. But inwardly he smiled because he enjoyed having her with him, getting this simple but little funny moments with her made him happy. He felt no shame admitting defeat to her. He thought how his other fellow Witchers and others will laugh seeing him, the great White Wolf accepting defeat to a simple woman -  she is not a simple woman, she is the best gift he got in his life, without her his life would have been miserable. There is no way he will let her get away from him.

“All right, yes, I was jealous.” he admitted making his facial expressions annoyed but he was smiling inwardly.

“Oh! You accept defeat then?”

“Mhmm!”

                             Suddenly without giving her any time, he grabbed her and kissed her hard. She was shocked at first but after few moments she began to return his kiss hungrily. They broke their kiss after a long time when they needed air. They laughed after staring at each other for few moments and rested their foreheads against each other.

“Let’s go to the wreckage Geralt.” Triss said, she was still smiling.

“Mhm!” he agreed reluctantly. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to kiss her senseless and make love to her all day. But they will have time for that later. So he retracted himself from her embrace, descended from the tower then walked towards the forest with Triss beside him. At the wreckage they discovered that the monster is sick, mutation caused it’s sickness. Then Triss gave him a lecture about difference between mutants and non -  mutants. Hearing her lecture he decided to tease her a little. He made his expression sad.

“I thought you liked me Triss.” he said sadly.

“Where did that come from?” she was shocked at his statement. Then she noticed that he was trying not to smile. She got it then, he was teasing her. He didn’t know that he couldn’t hide anything from her, at least about him. She decided to play along.

“You are right, I don’t like you anymore Geralt.” Triss replied, trying not to laugh at his expression.

“What?” now he was shocked. He never expected that answer. He knew that she loved him and he loved her, then where did this come from. Triss could see his sad face and she could not see him sad like that. So she said to him what she felt in her heart for him, the truth.

“I don’t like you, I love you Geralt, I always have.” His face immediately brightened and he sighed in relief.

“I love you too Triss.” he confessed. She froze hearing his confession about his feelings for her. Never, she thought, he still felt the same for her when his memory is coming back. She immediately wanted to jump on him, kiss him, tear his clothes away and make love to him but she pushed her lustful thoughts away because the place and time was not appropriate for those things, she became amused with her own thoughts. Then she saw he was watching her curiously. She realized, she didn’t show any kind of expression after hearing his confession because she was stunned to do anything. Then, she gave him a bright smile but her heart was still hammering inside her chest.

“Geralt, the Kayran is highly venomous, even your mutation cannot resist the venom. Here take this formula of Mongoose potion, it will work as an antidote. But you will need to find some Ostmurk herbs first. Well, see you later Geralt. Wait…wait…are you going to find some Ostmurk now?”

“No! I am pretty exhausted, I will take some rest at the inn for few hours and then I will ask Cedric about Ostmurk.”

                       Then without warning Triss crashed her lips on his, devouring his mouth. Geralt was totally shocked. He even forgot to return her kiss but Triss didn’t care, she kept kissing him. She opened a portal while kissing him. Geralt tried to protest, he hated portals. But Triss pulled him towards the portal and they both reached their room at the inn through the portal. She pushed him on the bed and straddled him. Within few seconds their clothes fell away and they were lost in passion and love.

  
  


**AFTER FEW HOURS…………..**

 

“Cedric, can you tell me where can I find some Ostmurk?”

“There are some caves to the south, deep in the woods, you may find some Ostmurk there.”

“Thank you Cedric. Oh! Wait, one more thing. There is an elf woman with us, I rescued her from a prison. She is innocent Cedric. Can you arrange a place for her to stay?”

“Why did you save an elf, White One?”

“She was innocent and the guards were about to torture her, so I helped her. That’s all.”

“You are a decent person, Geralt of Rivia.”

“That he is Cedric.” Triss said. They both jumped.

“When did you come Triss and what are you doing here?” Geralt asked her.

“I need some information about Scoia’tael from Cedric, you get the Ostmurk.”

“All right.”

                      After an hour of searching he found some Ostmurk and some herbs and alchemy items to prepare the Mongoose potion. He decide to meet Síle and get this over with. But first he needed to talk to Ves, so he approached the house where Vernon and his men are staying. But he didn’t expected to see what he saw there. Vernon’s men was celebrating something.

“Celebrating something?” Geralt asked.

“A great victory.” Ves said. “Come on let’s play our game. Knife throwing, care to try me?”

“Gladly.”

“Ves against the Witcher! Place your bets, gentlemen!” one of Vernon’s men roared. Ves lost to Geralt naturally.

“Damn you are good, I mean too good.” Ves said.

                                    Then some men entered the house and a quarrel started about Vernon’s men throwing knives at a statue. Those men said Vernon ‘whoreson’, which made him lost his temper. He began to beat those two men senseless. Ves requested Geralt to calm him down and Geralt complied.

“You know Vernon was an half -  orphan, he was raised in poverty, his mother turned to whoring to keep them from starving. The other children called him whore’s son, hasn’t able to handle that insult since. Come on, let’s have a drink and thank you for calming him down. They all drank for few moments and had some chat among themselves. By the time they finished, they were totally drunk. Geralt blacked out after some time. When he woke up with a headache, he was at the port, wearing nothing but his pyjamas. He could not remember anything when he woke up except that he was drinking with Vernon’s men and Ves. A man was passing by, he informed that the owner of the brothel may be able to tell him what happened after he was drunk. ‘ _ Brothel? Shit _ !’ he thought. Afterwards seeing the brothel’s owner he learned that he didn’t do anything inappropriate which will hurt Triss’ feelings. He gave a sigh of relief. Triss would have killed him if…………

                          He went to Ves to get his clothes back. While wearing his clothes and armor he saw a tattoo of a naked lady brandishing a sword on the right side of his neck. ‘ _ Damn! How did I get that _ ?’ he thought.

 

“How did I get this tattoo Ves?”

“You said you wanted to be a Blue Stripes and had to get yourself a tattoo.”

“Shit! So, how did you end up in the Blue Stripes?”

“Why do you ask?”

“I want to know about someone whom I will work with.”

“I was raised in a small village. One day a large Scoia’tael unit appeared. They burned the village, slaughtered all the inhabitants. I alone survived because their commander, the bastard fancied me. They dragged me with them but somehow I was able to maintain my……virtue…..you know what I mean. One day Vernon turned up, he rescued me from them. He taught me everything, then he realized my place was with the Blue Stripes. I am a soldier because I do it well.”

“The kingslayer is dangerous than any Scoia’tael.”

“I know that.”

“Ves, I have a request. Can you bring Lena from the ship to outside the walls of Flotsam during midnight today? I made some arrangements with an elf named Cedric, she will be able to stay just outside the town walls.”

“Of course, I will bring her.”

“See you later, Ves.”

“See you.”

                        He went to find Síle in her room. He informed her he is ready to take out the beast. Síle told him that she will force the beast to get out from under water, so he can kill it. They approached the beast’s lair. She told him that she will cast the spell from top of the ruined bridge while he climbed down to the wreckage, Geralt drank Mongoose and Thunderbolt potion. Síle cleared the area of the fog with her magic, then she electrified the water which made the beast got out from it’s hiding place. He saw the beast has six, huge tentacles, four of which has a weak point each of which he can easily cut down. Síle told him to capture it’s tentacles with Yrden and cut them off. He did as he was told but the monster broke down some part of the ruined bridge, collapsed against it in pain. Geralt wasted no time, he ran up the bridge which fell down and threw a bomb in the beast’s mouth, which exploded killing the beast. Síle went to inspect the beast, he went off to get his reward from the merchant. He took the reward from the merchant and bought that precious, expensive thing from the shop with the coins he received. He smiled to himself thinking that a certain  someone will be surprised tonight, but he also remembered that he will have to see Loredo tonight. He groaned at that then went towards the inn to find Triss. He needed to remove the tattoo from his neck. He found her staring out of the window in the inn. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

“Yes Geralt?”

“Ah! Triss do you know how to remove a tattoo?”

“Hm! I thought you looked different but could not put my finger on it though. A naked lady brandishing a sword on your neck? Geraaalt? Ha! Ha!” she began to laugh clutching her stomach.

“Triss, stop it.” Geralt whispered totally embarrassed.

“Ha! Ha! Oh, all right! Ha! Ha! Sorry! Well I will need some herbs, wolf  -  aloe…………..”

“I have them.”

“You sure you don’t want to keep it?”

“Get rid of it.”

“One minute….how did you get that tattoo? One thing is clear you did not make that tattoo on your own accord, then how?”

“Well…….I got drunk and then…….” he told her everything. At the mention of the brothel her face show clear sign of jealousy and anger but when she heard he had done nothing inappropriate, only made a fool of himself, she relaxed.

“Hm! I see! If I see any girl from brothel or any other girl near you, first I will kill her and then you will sleep alone for at least a month.” she warned then removed his tattoo.

“Oh! Are you jealous Miss Merigold?” Geralt teased. She scowled at him and stormed away furious.

                                           After dusk he went to meet Loredo at his residence, keeping all his weapons with the guards outside. Vernon joined him. The guard outside Loredo's mansion did not let them enter immediately, he told them to wait as Loredo was busy in a meeting with Síle.

"What might be Síle doing in Loredo's house?" Geralt asked.

"We have to find out, something strange is going on here. I will distract the arbalist behind the house, you sneak in and try to find out what they are upto. There may be a window at the back." Vernon said.

                    Geralt sneaked in and he indeed found a open window at the second level of Loredo's mansion. He climbed up a ladder and tried to listen in. He couldn't hear them properly because they were far inside the room but he realised that Loredo is upto something big regarding trading in Flotsam, maybe something else. Lorado didn't care about the welfare about the town and it's people, he is just a power hungry bastard.

"Vernon, you are right, Loredo is upto something bad." then he told him everything he heard.

"I knew it, we have to leave from here as early as possible after getting the kingslayer. But there is a problem, see that Ballista? We can't get out of here without Loredo's consent, he will sink the ship. We have to get rid of that weapon."

" I will get rid of it, wait for me at your house, I want to speak with Loredo alone."

                  Geralt hired a prostitute to distract the guard protecting the ballista. The prostitute distracted the guard away from there, Geralt disabled the weapon and waited for Loredo to call him in.

"The Commandant is waiting for you Witcher." the guard finally said. He nodded and walked inside the mansion. Loredo was there with Síle and another man he didn't recognise when he saw through window and informed Vernon.

"We were just discussing an important matter, you here on business too?" Síle asked him.

"The Commandant wanted to see me."

"Fine. I will leave now."

"Finally! I know what happened on Temeria. You know your name is on a warrant. It's unfortunate, though nothing that should impede our dealings. See, I am the law around here and the law needs to know what the legendary White Wolf is doing here." said Loredo.

"I am looking for the one who killed the king."

"Here?"

"I know the Scoia'tael has a hand in it too, I followed their trail in Flotsam."

"Then you are lucky to found me here. If you are telling the truth then Iorveth has royal blood on his hand. I can help you to find him."

"The kingslayer  -   that's who I want. Huge man, pretty hard to miss."

"Was it him who killed Foltest?"

"Yes, now he is sneaking around the woods."

"In that case, we will get to him too. I heard that you killed the Kayran, Flotsam is grateful. As an exchange of your service, I am freeing your friends. They are free to go. I trust you are on our side?"

"Whose side is that?"

"People of Flotsam, terrorized by Scoia'tael for years."

"A legal conflict. None of my business."

"You killed some elves on the riverbank outside Flotsam."

"We were attacked."

"You don't understand........."

"It's you who don't understand Loredo, to tell you the truth, I am not human. "

"You an elf? A dwarf? No. I piss on the fact that they call you 'freak' because of white hair and glowing eyes. You are human like any other. We are fighting a war and you my friend cannot straddle the fence."

"What about the non  -  humans in Flotsam? Whose side are they on?"

"Half of them. When you fight for survival you must know who your friends are Witcher. When Iorveth will sound the horn, what they will do is unpredictable."

"I am surprised they didn't turn on you already."

"I protect the people of the town from the danger of the forest."

"You detest non  -  humans"

"I detest Iorveth. I don't want you to kill him Geralt. I have a plan but I will reveal it to you later. They are upto something. Every night their scouts come closer, I suspect they plan to attack the barge moored in the port."

"What is on the barge?"

"You mean who. Bandits, rapists, murderers on their way to dungeons at Drakenborg. The infamous leader joins them and they become Bernard Loredo's crown trophy. As long as Iorveth remains free, humans, elves and dwarves will live alongside each other in deep distrust. I have to know what Iorveth is planning.  You must help White Wolf."

"How may I supposed to get that information?"

"Take your friend Zoltan, he contacted Iorveth."

"I'll talk to Zoltan."

"I trust you will make the right decision."

"Farewell."

              On the way outside Geralt retrieved his weapons from the guards. But he was surprised to see Triss waiting for him outside Loredo's mansion.

"Triss what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. I have some information Geralt. We can't trust Loredo, he may stab us in the back."

"He told me they are keeping Scoia'tael prisoners on the barge at the port."

"Did he mention Ciaran aep Easnillien, Iorveth's right hand elf is among them? He may know something about the kingslayer."

"No. Let's pay him a visit then."

                   They went to the barge to talk with Ciaran. They convinced the guards that Loredo sent them to get inside. The guards informed them that Ciaran is badly wounded, he is dying. They went inside, Triss examined Ciaran and discovered that he had at least a dozen fractures, he got beaten badly. She asked Geralt's help to revive Ciaran. Triss cast the spell on Ciaran while Geralt used Axii sign to calm him down from the pain the spell caused him. Ciaran woke up after few seconds.

"Where am I?" Ciaran asked them.

"In the Flotsam on the prison barge." Triss said.

"The convict's barge......... I am done for."

"How did you get caught Ciaran?"

"I was betrayed, how else?"

"You would be dying in pain if it was not for us." Triss pointed to herself and Geralt.

"If it wasn't for the dh'oine I wouldn't be here."

"There is a witcher in Iorveth's unit."

"He turned out to be a traitor."

"What happened?"

"He betrayed us. He said he had an offer for me  and told me to meet where the Roses of Remembrance grow. I should have known....."

"Roses of Remembrance?"

"Yes, some of the last in the world. He thought that I would betray my elven brother in order to control the unit. I refused, there was a fight. I have never seen anything like it.....no human can move that fast. It was a massacre. I was the first to be hit, thus I survived. I would have bled to death had Loredo's men not found me. Letho will kill Iorveth and all will be lost. So many dead, so much suffering, all for nothing."

"Why does this Letho wants Iorveth dead?"

"He used us from the start. Our hatred......but no longer needs Iorveth, sees him as a thorn in his side, though I don't know what Letho wants."

"Letho  -   he is the kingslayer?"

"Yes."

"What does Iorveth want? Why Flotsam?" Triss signaled Geralt to use Axii, he did and Ciaran went under it's effect.

"Flotsam is only the beginning. We fight for freedom. In due time Iorveth will answer the call, will emerge from the woods joining the battle."

"What battle?"

"I don't know."

"Then we need to ask Iorveth, what do you say Geralt?" Geralt remained silent throughout the whole conversation, now he just gave a nod to Triss.

"Warn him Gwynbleidd. Iorveth fights, for what he does best. He is Aen Seidhe  -  a real one. Among the last.......fighting makes sense, now more than ever, there is still hope. For change, for a better tomorrow. They will torment me to death but I will gladly sacrifice myself for the cause, just........warn Iorveth."

                 They left the barge leaving Ciaran there. Geralt stopped Triss.

"Triss I saw another flash while you were talking with Ciaran."

"What did you see Geralt?"

"After Ciri left me and Yen  at the Isle of Avallach, the Wild Hunt got to us. They took Yen and fled. I pursued them because I had to get her back. When the Witcher's found me barely alive a half year ago at Kaer Morhen, I was fleeing the wraiths of the Wild Hunt. They continued to pursue me in the Outskirts, then in Vizima when I killed the grand master. Now I know it was no co-incidence."

"Ciaran mentioned roses of remembrance growing somewhere near here. Cedric claims likewise, if that's true I can restore your memory."

"You sure?"

"Whatever barrier is blocking your memory is clearly weakening, the barrier can be taken down with one petal of the flower, those flowers are truly powerful."

"In that case Iorveth can wait."

"Want me to come with you?"

"Do you really need to ask? I would love your company."

"All right then, let's go. Cedric mentioned there are some elven buildings near cascade in the forest. We should start there."

"Lead the way."

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will need some comments :)


	5. The Eternal Love

LOCATION: ELVEN RUINS, GARDEN OF ROSES OF REMEMBRANCE IN THE FOREST OF LOBINDEN, PONTAR VALLEY

  
  


After an hour Geralt and Triss reached the garden of elves.

"Cedric told me a beautiful legend about this place, Eldan and Cymoril. Cedric said Cymoril eclipsed even Francesca Findabir with her beauty and Francesca is reputed to be the world's most beautiful woman. Oh my lovers.....look Geralt, it's beautiful." Triss said pointing to the statue of the couple in the garden.

"Hm....I see Cedric was partially correct about the legend."

"What? Why?"

"Well Cymoril perhaps was the most beautiful woman in the world but she is not the most beautiful woman to ever exist in the world anymore."

"Then, who is the most beautiful woman in the world now, I don't know about that."

"It's because she is not included in any legend, yet. But her heart is the most pure and the most beautiful thing in the world which even surpasses her physical beauty."

"Who is this woman Geralt? And you know Cymoril's Rose of Remembrance......legend has it they will wilt unless nourished with blood, also if they are sold......but give it to someone you love and it will live forever."

                  Geralt picked up the only rose which was left in the garden and held the flower in front of Triss.

"Here this one is for you.......to the most beautiful woman in the world."

                    Triss was totally taken aback by his confession. At first she thought he was jesting her but the expression, the way he was looking at her she realised he was sincere. She felt tears were immediately coming to her eyes, but they came because of extreme happiness.

"Ohh! Geralt!" her voice was thick with emotion.

"I want you to keep it. If there is any truth to the legend it will never wilt. Don't pluck any metals, I know you want to help me to get my memory back but I want you to keep the flower intact. It is the sign of what we feel for each other."

                Triss only smiled brightly. She couldn't say anything. She had no voice to speak, she also didn't know what to say to him. Tears were pouring from her eyes freely. Geralt removed her tears gently with his left hand and held the flower in front of her, waiting for her to take it. Triss reached her hand towards the flower and touched. As soon as she touched it along with Geralt, the flower glowed more brightly than ever before, the flowers glow surrounded them both. They watched in astonishment because they had no clue what was going on. They felt nothing except a warm feeling inside both of them. The glow around them faded away but the flower remained brighter than ever. Before they could discuss what happened, three men entered the garden. They wanted to destroy the statue and make money with that, Triss immediately protested then soon a fight started. But before Triss could even lift her magic wand or cast a spell on them, they all lay dead on the ground at her feet, killed by the White Wolf's blade. Triss was unaware another man crept behind her. He jumped from behind to finish her off but Geralt pushed her away immediately and sliced the bandit with his sword who was killed instantly. Suddenly, the ground under their feet shook and gave away, they both fell down through a hole. Geralt groaned in pain because when they fell he twisted himself under Triss so could take the brunt of the fall instead of her. They both stood up and found themselves in an old elven bath house. They both watched in awe. It was a beautiful place. Triss spoke first.

"Elves really had high standards which humans can't even dream to accomplish. Why are you watching me like that Geralt.....you look....anxious, nervous but we are stuck here.

                       She gave him a smile and walked towards him, looped her arms around his neck. She slowly and lovingly began to kiss him, he only moaned grabbing her around the waist when pressed his body tightly to hers. Triss slowly tilted both herself and Geralt towards the water in the bath, they fell in the water together. Soon their clothes were discard and they were lost in each other.

  
  
  


_ AFTER SOME TIME...... _

 

"We should do this more often. For a while there I forgot all about Flotsam, the Scoia'tael, the kingslayer, the whole world, except you...Geralt. "

"Glad to hear it Triss."

"I need some time to devise the spell, it will take a few days."

"Triss don't......I told you, my memory will be back eventually or we will find another way."

"All right Geralt.  So what are you going to do now?"

"I will meet Iorveth, have to clear our names."

"Well don't get killed. You are about to recover your memory and I will help you in every step of it. We will learn what happened to Yen. I want you to know that I am prepared to travel to the end of the world with you to save Yen. I owe you that, I owe her that......I am prepared to drop everything -  the court life, politics, regicide, I could even live at Kaer Morhen. It's upto you. If you want to go alone….I understand and I won't try to persuade you otherwise."

"I don't know what the future holds for us, but whatever it is, whatever happens, I can't lose you, not now, not ever. You don't need me to ask to live at Kaer Morhen, it's your home also. Whatever is mine it's yours Triss. After we get the kingslayer we are leaving to tend our own personal matters. Last of all I can't speak of Yen but you don't owe me anything, it is me who is fortunate to get you in my life and that I can't lose."

"Thank you Geralt.......that means everything to me.....well, we should go see Zoltan and arrange a meeting with Iorveth."

"Yes.....we should go...." he hesitated.

"What is it Geralt? You want to say something?"

"No....actually....yes! I want you to have this." he handed her a small green box.

"What is inside?"

"See for yourself."

                        She was curious to know what was inside the box. She slowly opened the box and gasped seeing the content inside. It was a pair of beautiful gold earrings with green gems embedded in it which matched her eyes.

"You like it?" Geralt asked.

"I love it, it's beautiful. You didn't had to...."

"I wanted to...."

"But Geralt this is expensive, where did you get so much coins?"

"From the contracts."

"Oh! Geralt! Thank you! This is my most prized possession from now on." She put on the earrings and saw Geralt was staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you just look stunning Triss."

"Thank you Geralt for the gift, let's teleport to the inn."

                          He agreed even though he hated to teleport since there was no way out. But before they could teleport they heard Vernon calling their names. After few seconds he broke a wall and came in.

"Lovely place." said Vernon.

"Vernon we have a plan but you won't like it. We need to meet Iorveth, the kingslayer is there, I know how to get him. But after we get the kingslayer, I am leaving with Triss." Geralt said.

"Hm......I really don't like it but we have no choice. Let's proceed with your man. By the way lovely earring Triss." She smiled. Both Vernon and Geralt left before her. Geralt left her giving her a kiss full of love. She lingered inside the bath house admiring the elves handiwork. She slowly got outside and reached the garden. Then she saw something which stopped her in her tracks. She observed the statue of the couple.....now the statue is not of Cymoril and Eldan anymore, it was of her and Geralt. She stood there dumbstruck, mouth open. She didn't know why and how it happened. She decided to talk with Cedric so she teleported away to meet him on his tree.

"Greetings Cedric." Triss said.

"Greetings Triss. What can I do to help?" Cedric asked.

"Cedric you mentioned the Rose of Remembrance to me, remember?"

"Yes but why?"

"I am getting to it. You know that Geralt lost his memory. So when I heard about Rose of Remembrance from you and Ciaran mentioned the place where it grows, me and Geralt went to find one. I needed it to restore his memory but Geralt didn't let me take out a single petal of the flower, instead he gave it to me. But then something happened when we both touched the flower. It glowed more brightly than ever, the light from it surrounded both of us. But it faded away within few moments. We were ambushed by some bandits immediately after that. After disposing them off I observed the statue of Cymoril and Eldan in the garden. But.....but.....I don't know how and why......"

"What happened?" inquired Cedric very interested.

"When I saw the statue it was turned into a statue of me and Geralt instead of Cymoril and Eldan.  I......"

"Fascinating......" Cedric said in awe.

"What is fascinating Cedric?"

"What happened there was the effect of your and Witcher's love for each other."

"Effect of love? Of mine and Geralt?"

"Yes, the statue of Cymoril and her lover was created magically with their love for each other. Their love for each other had no limits......according to the legend. But if what you are saying is true then your love for Witcher and his love for you surpasses even the legendary couple. Your love for each other has no bounds. He will do anything for you, as will you for him."

"But Cedric how did we get involved in elves magic, didn't they detest humans back then?"

"Yes, we did but the elves never foresee that two humans can love each other so much, so we ignored human involvement in our magic."

"Oh. Now I get it."

"Triss if you don't mind can you show me the flower that Gwynbleidd gave you?"

“Yes, of course.” Triss said after few seconds. She was stunned. She didn’t realize that Geralt loved her that much. He is everything to her but now she realized  that she also meant everything to him. She smiled and held the rose for Cedric to see. Cedric didn’t touch the flower, he just observed it carefully. After watching the flower for few seconds Cedric frowned.

“What is it Cedric?” Triss asked tensed, watching his expression.

“You see Triss every petal of the flower is glowing exceptionally bright, except one. Here, see? This one.” he pointed out with his finger. Triss saw it then. Indeed one petal was not glowing.

“What does this mean Cedric?” she asked.

“I don’t want to hurt your feeling Triss but you must know. It means there will be an obstacle between you and him in the very near future, if both of you can overcome that obstacle, then you will see that particular petal of the rose will also grow brightly like the other petals. But the black, dim petal indicates there is a chance that the love between you two may not survive, there is a big chance of that.”

                                                           Triss’ face became sad with grief. But she knew before now that despite the previous incidents between her and Geralt there was a chance that their relationship may not survive once he regains his memory because Yennefer is there, she whole – heartedly believes that Yen is still alive. But she will not try to stop him, she just wants him to be happy even if the process of making him happy caused her pain. Yes, it will cause her pain beyond anything of not having him with her but still it will not make her of loving him any less. Maybe….maybe after their relationship ends if her heart can tolerate the pain and she survives, she will learn to love him from distant. She came out of her thoughts and saw that Cedric was watching her curiously.

“So, uh….. thank you Cedric for telling me. I will be going now. See you later.”

“Yes we will. But Triss know this that you must protect him. There will be dangers lurking which even the mighty White Wolf may not be able to overcome.”

“I will Cedric.” After saying that she teleported herself to her room in the inn and decided to get some sleep with her heavy heart. She fell asleep after some time still thinking, dreaming of the man she loved with all her heart.


	6. The kingslayer

Geralt requested Zoltan to get him to Iorveth. Zoltan agreed when he heard that the kingslayer was with Scoia'tael. The dwarf led Geralt to the meeting place in the forest where they arranged a meeting with Iorveth. Iorveth's elves told them to meet at a certain place which Zoltan knows. Again, they went further into the forest. They reached the place where they supposed to meet Iorveth. Zoltan informed Geralt that an Arachas prowls that place. Geralt and Zoltan killed the Arachas with ease. As soon as the creature died, several elven archers jumped down from the trees and surrounded them, pointing their arrows at them. Then Iorveth appeared before them.

"A lovely show Gwynbleidd. But tell me, was it worth it? An uneven fight and certain death await you anyway. What do you want? Speak quickly, before I kill you both." Iorveth said.

"Letho betrayed you. He wanted to make a deal with your comrade Ciaran."

"Ciaran is dead. Two weeks ago his warriors were ambushed and killed. You should invent better lies."

"He is on the barge. Wounded, but alive. He turned Letho down and his unit paid the ultimate price."

"If you speak the truth, Letho will die. But words alone are not enough."

"If I am lying, so is Ciaran."

"We will investigate it for his sake, we will see how Letho reacts to your sensational news."

"Where is he?"

"The ruins of Cáelmewedd. For some reason he likes the place. My unit will cover us. Ready?"

"After you. Zoltan go back to the inn. Farewell for now."

"Farewell Geralt." Zoltan replied then he left.

                   After sometime they reached just outside Cáelmewedd  - the place where rose of remembrance grow. Iorveth stopped Geralt.

"We need a ruse. Tell Letho you have captured me and want to hand me over to him. I will be unarmed, hands bound. If you are not lying, his reaction will confirm it. I don't trust you of course. My warriors will cover us. If you try anything stupid......."

"I get it."

 

                    Geralt bound Iorveth's hand behind his back, took his sword away then led him towards the garden where he saw Letho was sitting on a rock.

"Geralt of Rivia. What is the meaning of this?" asked Letho.

"I am here to negotiate."

"Ah! Iorveth, the woodland fox, caught at last. I underestimated you Geralt."

"Who are you?"

"I am Letho of Gulet. I am a kingslayer."

"Tell me who you are working for and this elf is yours."

"We work for ourselves. We have met Geralt. I will never forget it, you saved my life White Wolf. We fought side by side, now we will cross blades. This would not be necessary if I had killed Iorveth first."

"Serrit and Auckes will drown in their own blood." spat Iorveth.

"I don't think so. My men will finish their task long before the Scoia'tael in the Pontar valley realize you are dead." said Letho.

"Serrit and Auckes who are they?" asked Geralt.

"Kingslayers assisting Scoia'tael in Pontar valley." said Iorveth.

"You killed Foltest and you will answer for that." said Geralt to Letho.

"No one saw it except you, you will do the answering." replied Letho.

 

                      Iorveth heard enough. He realised he was indeed betrayed by Letho, so he ordered his men to attack. At the same time Vernon with his men also appeared and a chaos started. Letho and Geralt both started fighting with each other but while fighting they fell through the hole into the elven bath.

                       Geralt rolled away from Letho and readied himself. Letho applied Quen shield on himself. Geralt know sword cannot touch him because of Quen’s effect, so he used Aard on Letho which caused Letho to smash through the wall into the next room. Their swords clashed together and sparks flew. Their movement was too quick for naked eyes to see. Finally Geralt knocked his sword out of his hand and again smashed him into the wall with Aard again. He lay defeated on the ground. But suddenly he pulled out a vial from his pocket, smashed it on the ground which filled the whole area with thick dark smoke, Letho escaped taking the opportunity. Geralt cleared the smoke away with Aard shockwave and saw that Letho has escaped. He sighed then got out from the elven bath and met Vernon outside, Roche told him that Iorveth has also escaped. They both went towards the inn to discuss about Loredo and Letho.

  
  


 


	7. All is lost

**_AT THE INN….._ **

After Triss woke up from her sleep she realized it was already evening and she slept for almost four hours. She got down from her bed, got dressed and reached the main area of the inn. She saw that Geralt, Zoltan and Dandelion were talking very quietly.

"Guys, what are you all doing?" she greeted them.

"Triss, sleep well?" Geralt said with a kind smile on his face. Dandelion and Zoltan also greeted her.

"Geralt what happened when you meet Iorveth? Tell me everything."

"I met the kingslayer, his name is Letho."

"Why did you... " Triss said with concern in her voice

"And he knows me."

"How?"

"He said I saved his life long ago."

"What happened to him?"

"He escaped."

"All right tell me everything, in details." she requested. Geralt started to tell her everything that happened from meeting Iorveth to confronting Letho.

"So what will you do now Geralt? Letho could be anywhere. He may have already left and go for the Pontar valley"

"Iorveth may help us if he is still in the Pontar. I had a conversation with Iorveth, he is planning to attack the barge tonight. He aims to rescue Ciaran and also other innocent non - human prisoners. But the Scoia'tael will need help to accomplish that. So I want to help them."

"Well then when are you meeting Iorveth? What will Vernon say?"

"That's the problem. Vernon is planning to kill Loredo tonight. The task is entirely on me."

"But you alone....."

"No, not alone... I will just infiltrate and they will finish the guards outside."

"Oh. Then what about Iorveth?"

"That is why I need you Triss."

"Of course i will help you Geralt, just tell me what you need me to do."

"Thanks. Now I want you and Zoltan to assist Scoia'tael tonight. Zoltan will you?"

"Count me in Geralt." said Zoltan.

"And Triss, can you?"

"I will Geralt. But when and where we can meet Iorveth?"

"Zoltan already knows about it, he will fill you in with details."

 

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER…...**

"Triss, it's almost time for me to meet Vernon and for you two to meet Iorveth." Geralt finally said

"All right. I will gather my staff and be ready in few minutes." with that said Triss went to her room and take her wand then some other magical items with her. But she didn't saw that the rose fell from her pocket on the ground which Geralt picked up and went outside the inn. He stood there waiting for Triss to come with the rose in his hand. But he didn't see a mysterious figure was watching him from the dark. Geralt got a feeling that someone was watching him but he couldn't see anyone suspicious nearby even with his Witcher's enhanced vision. At that moment Triss arrived along with Zoltan, the figure in the dark disappeared within seconds of Triss' arrival. Geralt turned towards Triss and held the rose in front of her eyes, her eyes lit up.

"Geralt where did you get it? I couldn't find it anywhere?"

"It fell down from your pocket when you went to get your staff. Here take it."

"Thanks Geralt." she smiled and took it.

"Be safe, Triss and you also Zoltan."

"Zoltan, you will need to wait for me outside the gate, I will be there in a few moments." said Triss.

"All right, just need to leave the couple for a private moment." Zoltan left.

"Geralt be safe. Damn it!"

"What is wrong Triss?"

"It's silly. I hate to stay away from you even if it is for few hours. This is totally unacceptable. I am a matured woman and a sorceress, now look at me I am acting like a little girl who have a crush. Hmph." she turned her head away embarrased.

"I also feel the same way Triss. I also want to always stay by your side, protect you even if you don't need it, comfort you."

"Thank you Geralt." she smiled.

"Be safe Triss. I can't lose you. I love you."

"Neither can I Geralt, I love you." Then she cupped his face and kissed him tenderly on his lips. She pulled away after few seconds and hugged him tightly, he also returned her hug. They broke apart after few seconds, gave each other a smile and went towards their destination.

 

 

**_AT VERNON'S QUARTERS……._ **

 

Geralt reached Vernon's quarters and approached Ves first.

"Greetings Ves. Did you took care of Lena?"

"Hi Geralt. Yes I did, she is settled and safe."

"All right. Thanks Ves."

"It was no big deal and also Lena sends her regards to you."

"Nice to hear that she is safe." He turned towards Vernon. "So, Vernon what's the plan?"

"Listen. Loredo has a deal with Kaedwen. A merchant lives in his house, he is Henselt's agent. For a pouch of gold Loredo promised to support Kaedwani troops in conflict. We need to get Henselt's spy, to squeeze him for information and send Loredo to hell. The spy may know something about kingslayers, I wouldn't be surprised if Henselt is behind this." said Vernon to all his men, Ves and Geralt.

"All right. We know our objective. But what will be our strategy?"

"Here. Let me explain........"

                    Vernon gathered his men and Ves around the table and begin to explain the plan. Geralt was to sneak inside Loredo's mansion. Loredo keeps prostitutes in his house, Ves will disguise herself as one of them. The first floor of Loredo's mansion is guest quarters, second floor for his guards, third floor -   Loredo's personal room. But Loredo's floor has limited access, only his mother, the spy and the prostitutes are allowed to enter. Once inside Ves will open a window for Geralt to sneak in.

 

 

**_AT THE SAME TIME SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST OF LOBINDEN_ **

 

Two figures, one of a man and another of a woman standing in the forest talking in low voices.

"We don't have any reason to stay here anymore, let's go to upper Aedrin." the man said.

"No, there is still a job left and it's very important. The White Wolf has a rose of remembrance. I need that rose and I also need Geralt alive. I will put spells on him and he will become a puppet in my hand. Then he will aid us without questioning. Just imagine the great White Wolf under my control."

"You know it is very dangerous to confront him. He is a legend even among the Witchers."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"I am never afraid."

"Don't worry capturing him will be easy. I have a plan and I will aid you to capture him."

"Then, let's go. What are we waiting for?"

"Relax, it's not the time, I said I have a plan. We have to stick to my plan if we are to achieve success."

"All right. Your way then." After their conversation is over, they both disappeared in the forest.

 

**_DURING MIDNIGHT OUTSIDE LOREDO’S MANSION WALLS_ **

At midnight Geralt climbed over the wall of Loredo's mansion and silently dropped inside the grounds. Several guards were patrolling around with torch in their hands. He stayed hidden in the dark at the corner of the walls and tried to spot the spy. After sometime Geralt finally saw the spy coming towards the place where he is sitting hidden. The spy came to a halt and turned around facing his back to the Witcher. Geralt took the opportunity, he slowly and silently crept behind the spy and grabbed his neck with his right hand while covered the mouth with his left hand. He slowly applied gentle pressure on the spy's neck rendering him unconscious. Then Geralt took out the rope and the scarf from his pocket and tied all the spy’s hands and legs tightly with the rope, he also gagged him with the scarf. Finally he dragged the spy’s unconscious body into a bush near the wall covered in darkness. Geralt left the body there for Vernon to pick up

 

Started watching the movements of the guards carefully so he could sneak inside without alert, Geralt learned the pattern of the guards. Then slowly sneaked towards the open window of the mansion which Ves left open for him to enter inside the mansion. But Geralt stopped when he spotted a woman standing in front of the window, carefully sneaked to the woman not knowing her identity whether she is an ally or Loredo’s servant. When Geralt approached her, she revealed herself as one of the prostitutes, whom Loredo keeps inside his mansion. She informed him that Loredo has taken Ves up to his quarters. ‘ _Not good_ ’ he thought in his mind. Geralt thanked her and entered the mansion through the window.

Geralt remembered Vernon told him that the key to the upper quarters is in the possession of Loredo’s mother, who is a very cruel and dangerous woman. After searching for few minutes and knocking out a guard at the lower quarters of the mansion he found Loredo’s mother. Geralt kill her because she leave him no choice by attacking him with a knife then he took the keys. He spotted the stairs just outside Loredo’s mother room. He went to the stairs and reached the guards’ quarters. There were at least ten guards in minimum, most of them is sleeping except two. One was patrolling the stairs and another one was walking inside the quarters. Geralt decided to keep it quiet, avoid the guards and sneak inside Loredo’s room to rescue Ves. But then he heard a loud female scream from the top floor, He recognized the voice, it from Ves. He saw red, the White Wolf always stays calm in most promising situations to handle the situation perfectly. Still, he loses control whenever he finds any woman or child get tortured and abused. It reminded him always, what if that was Triss getting tortured or abused, he knew what he felt for Triss and knew that if something ever happens to her he will not be able to go on. Maybe it would have been ridiculous to the old Geralt to feel like this, before he found love with the most amazing woman in the world, but not anymore. He knows how much he had changed since he woke up at Kaer Morhen with amnesia and fell in love with the red haired sorceress. He didn’t know at the moment what he felt for Yennefer but he has a suspicion that whatever or how much deep feelings it was, it didn’t matter now. Nothing will change what he feels for Triss now, even if his memory comes back. He is in love with her totally.

So Geralt decided to rescue Ves quickly now. He has no patience left, anything can happen to her. So he pulled out his sword and charged forward in the guards’ quarters. Three of the guards didn’t even have the opportunity to wake up from their sleep, they lay dead before they could wake up. Other attacked him immediately, he used Aard shockwave which caused the guards to smash into the wall and two fell through the window in the ground outside. Before the guards could recover he quickly beheaded them with inhuman speed. He wasted no time, he rushed to Loredo’s quarters and blew away the closed door with Aard, he immediately spotted Ves who was chained to the wall by her hands.

“Geralt! Look out!” Ves warned him.

A door to his left suddenly burst open and Loredo came charging towards him with a huge spear to stab him in his stomach. Geralt dodged the blow and the blade of the spear got stuck in the wall of the quarter. Without giving any time he hit the spear instead of Loredo, breaking it in half. Then Loredo pulled out a sword from his waist and again charged towards him giving a battle cry. They both engaged in a fierce battle. Ves was shouting for Geralt not to kill Loredo, so she could kill him herself, slowly with pain. Loredo himself was a good swordsman but even he was nothing in front of the angry and very pissed off White Wolf. Loredo was quickly disarmed and Geralt hit him on his forehead with the hilt of his sword making him crumple to the ground unconscious.

Geralt unshackled Ves and chained Loredo to the wall. Ves splashed water on Loredo’s face to bring back his consciousness that made Loredo wake up immediately. He saw Ves glaring at him angrily with a glowing torch in her hand and an angry Witcher watching over her. She gritted her teeth in anger and smacked Loredo in his face with the glowing torch which made his face bloody, bruised and burnt. He screamed in pain from the Ves’ strike, she gave him no time and immediately set him on fire with the torch. He died screaming in pain and begging for mercy while burned alive. Seeing Loredo die with suffering Ves slowly calmed down. She turned towards Geralt and saw that his eyes which were burning with rage and anger, a few moments ago before Loredo’s death is now filled with compassion, comfort and sympathy for her.

“Come on Geralt, there is an elf woman in the other room, she needs help.” Ves said.

They entered the room and saw a pregnant elf woman lying on the bed. Ves put her arms around her neck and lifted her up then told Geralt to lead them outside safely. But to the way outside her water broke, so Ves led her back to the room again while Geralt went down to the courtyard to help Vernon and his men to finish off the rest of Loredo’s men. With the combination power of Geralt, Vernon and his men they killed the rest of the guards within few minutes. Ves immediately got their attention by shouting to them that the woman gave birth to a baby boy.

“Whose child is that?” asked Vernon curiously.

“Loredo and an elf woman.” Geralt answered.

                                     Suddenly they heard a scream from the top floor of the mansion. Geralt and Roche rushed in the mansion to see that the elf woman has cut the veins in her hand out of self-disgust, she was dead before they reached the room. Ves is crying beside the bed sitting on the floor. As soon as Ves saw Geralt she ran towards him and flung her around his neck. She rested her cheek on his chest and started crying again. Geralt was dumbstruck because no one has ever embraced him like that, _well,_ except few people. He did not know what to do, so he patted her back awkwardly trying to calm her down. After sometime she stopped crying, lifted her head from his chest and looked towards his yellow, cat-like eyes.

“Thank you for saving me Geralt, I owe you.” Ves said.

“You don’t owe me anything. Anyone in my place would have done the same. So, what do you think we can do with the child? He can’t stay with us.”

“No, he can’t. But maybe, if you request Lena, she may agree to take care of the child.”

“Yes, she may. I will take the child to Cedric, he will know what to do. You finish here with Vernon and wait for me at Vernon’s quarters, I will meet you and Vernon there.”

“Right, you go ahead.”

                                                   He nodded and cradled the child in his arms and went towards the forest to meet Cedric. Ves was watching him with a smile on her face, she didn’t know what made her to hug him like that…. almost intimately. She also saw how caring he was when he took the child in his arms. She was still contemplating why did she hug him, instead of others, because she barely knew him. She knew Vernon much longer and far better than Geralt. Roche was practically her older brother which she never had. But she didn’t hugged him, she hugged Geralt. Suddenly she realized why she did it, Geralt has earned her trust and respect without her knowledge and the other reason….. she didn’t want to accept it but she could not deny it either. She was attracted to him and like him a lot. Who could blame her, he is handsome, caring, treats people with respect and he helped his friends without any question. Such is his loyalty to his friends and most of all he is an outstanding swordsman and a warrior. Was she falling in _love_ ….. no it’s too soon for that but maybe she is in that path. Still even she likes him, she knew that he doesn’t like her romantically, his feelings for her are just friendly. But in time, she hope, he would grow to like her the way she wanted but for now she will remain as his friend whom he could trust. At this thought she smiled to herself. Then she saw her comrades are watching her curiously, probably thinking why she was grinning like a fool, which she _almost_ never do. So she schooled her features to her usual stern expression quickly and gave them a glare before walking away to talk with Vernon.

                                                   Meanwhile Geralt met Cedric and handed him the child, explained to him the situation. Then he was about to leave but was stopped by Cedric.

“Gwynbleidd, wait for me at the outskirts of the forest. Triss mentioned that you have lost your memory and have amnesia. I can tell you a way to recover your memory but we need to talk in private. Wait for me.” said Cedric.

“All right, I will wait for you there.” Geralt answered with curious.

 

                                                   Geralt was waiting for Cedric just at the edge of the forest as he said. He is waiting for some times now and Cedric is yet to arrive. Suddenly he heard a sound behind him in the forest. He quickly turned around and saw that a large man was coming towards him with purpose.

“Letho……”

“Well, Geralt of Rivia, we meet again.” said Letho.

“This time you are not getting away Letho. I am bringing you in.” said Geralt as he unsheathing his sword.

“Not so fast. Before you attack me, see who else is with me.”

                                                 Letho put his behind the bushes and pulled out a figure in front of him for Geralt to see. The figure was heavily chained and was also gagged. Letho put his knife at the figures’s throat. Seeing who it was Geralt’s eyes became wide.

“Triss? How? Why……?” Geralt voice suttered as look at the unconscious Triss

“You see White Wolf, I have your lover completely at my mercy. Don’t try anything or I will cut her throat. Now drop your swords and other weapons on the ground.”. Letho warned

“What do you want?” Geralt did so without any hesitation

“Just for you to slowly come towards me and turn your back to me.”

“And you will release Triss after?”

“Better do as i said or.” Letho said while pointed the knife directly to Triss’s throat and left a small wound there. Reductanly Geralt did as he said

“Good night, White Wolf!” Letho hit him at the back of his head with the hilt of his sword. Geralt fell down on the ground with a grunt, unconscious.

“Well. Good job.” A female figure appeared from inside the forest.

“Now what to do next?” asked Letho.

“Get the rose from him.” Letho searched Geralt but found no rose.

“He don’t have any rose with him.”

“But I saw that he…..nevermind. I guess I have to stick to my old plans. Pick him up and let’s move.”

                                                       Letho bent down to pick up Geralt’s unconscious body but he stopped as an elf stood in front of him. A fight started right after between them. The elf stand no chance in front of Letho. He became gravely wounded within few seconds and Letho fled taking Geralt with him. The elf stood on his feet somehow then walked towards the interior of the forest bleeding heavily.

 

**_AT THE PORT_ **

The Scoia’tael were celebrating their victory over Loredo’s guards after rescuing their captured comrades. Triss and Zoltan were watching them with smile on their face. Then, their leader Iorveth raised his hand in the air and the commotion died down immediately. He approached Triss and Zoltan to express his gratitude.

“Thank you for your support my lady and also you, Master Zoltan. Without you two we could not have accomplished our task today. From this day forth the Scoia’tael will be your ally in your every battle and you have me, Iorveth personally as your friend. I will not speak of Gwynbleidd because what he did for us I cannot speak in words. He saved all of us even after we aided his enemy. So whenever you need us, you will find us at Vergen, our blades and arrows will be yours. For now we will take this barge and sail for Vergen. Farewell my lady and Master Zoltan, wish you and Gwynbleidd luck in catching Letho.” With that said Iorveth walked away from Triss and Zoltan towards the barge.

Triss and Zoltan bid farewell to Iorveth and turned to leave from the port. They saw Dandelion was waiting for them there.

“Dandelion, what are you doing here?” Zoltan asked.

“Well I could not resist to see you guys fighting, so I watched from far.” he grinned.

“Dandelion, still the same old one.” said Triss.

“What about you Triss? You are not the same Triss I knew.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have eyes you know. So what is going on between you and Geralt?” he raised his eyebrow in anticipation.

“What is happening…..”

“I am watching Geralt since the time he saved me and Zoltan. I never saw him so much happy before. Of course, he was not grinning like a fool but I could determine from his expression that he is indeed happy and same thing applies to you also. I also saw the way he looks at you and every time you appear in front of him, his eyes shines with happiness and you are the same. ”

“Is it that obvious?” she sighed.

“Yes, it is. So, what happened that made you both so happy?”

“Well, he confessed that he loves me.”

“What about Yennefer?”

“Don’t get me wrong Dandelion, Yennefer is one of my best friends. I never intended to take her place in Geralt’s life but it happened. You should also know that I loved Geralt from the moment I saw him first and when he was with Yennefer?”

“Oh! I knew that. But I thought it was one-sided, until recently. But what if he regains his memory and decides to leave you to find Yennefer?”

“He will regain his memory, I will help him with that. It is also a greater possibility that, once he regains his memory he may leave to find Yennefer. I will not stop him. I will let him go and try to leave with the memory of what we had together.”

“How noble of you. Are you sure you can do that” Dandelion asked

“I am, even though... Wait there is Vernon and with him… Ves why are they looking so much tensed and where is Geralt?”

“I can’t see him either.” said Zoltan.

“Vernon, everything all right? Didn’t your plan go well? Why are you looking so tensed?” asked Triss.

“No, the plan succeded. Loredo is dead. We captured the spy. Thanks to Geralt. But……”

“Where is Geralt? Is he inside the inn?”

“No, he is not there. Actually he is missing for a long time now. He vanished without a trace. Last time we saw him, he went to meet Cedric. And now look like Cedric is also missing along with Geralt.

“Why did he went to meet Cedric?”

“Well…. Loredo had an elf woman in his room, she was pregnant with his child. She killed herself after she gave birth to the child. Geralt took the child with him to talk with Cedric so someone can look after the child.” said Ves.

“It’s strange, let’s go towards the forest.” said Triss now concerned.

                                                                     They went towards the forest along with Dandelion and Zoltan and begin to search for trace of Geralt and Cedric. After sometime, Triss detected something shining by the moonlight in the dark. Curious she went to see what it was. What she saw turned her blood cold and also caused her heart to jump to her throat, it was Geralt’s swords lying on the ground with the strap and there was also dried blood on the ground. Geralt never leaves his weapons behind wherever he goes and the blood indicated that some fight happened here. Something must happen to him, something bad. She looked around a bit more and discovered a trail of blood going towards the interior of the jungle. She got other’s attentions and told them to follow her. Before sTriss followed the trail she strapped Geralt’s swords on her back, promise to herself that she will return the two swords to who it belong to. After following the trail for a few minutes, Triss discovered a body was lying at the end under a huge tree. She immediately recognized who it was lying there In the pool of blood.

“Cedric! What happened? Everyone, over here.” she shouted.

“How are you here? You were…..” Cedric was totally surprised to see Triss in front of him.

“What do you mean by how I am here?”

“I saw you bound and gagged and completely at the mercy of the kingslayer.”

“How is that possible? I was…” she stopped realizing that she cannot reveal that she helped Iorveth in front of Vernon.

“Where……ahhhh…….was you?”

“I was assisting a friend. Cedric you need medical attention immediately.”

“No. Listen, I don’t have much time. Gwynbleidd came to me for help regarding a child. He was about to leave when I stopped him…..told him to wait at the edge of the forest. After taking care of the child I went to meet him. Then…… ahhhh…. I saw the kingslayer held a sword to your throat and ordered Gwynbleidd to surrender. After that the kingslayer made him unconscious. I…aahhh….aaahh…. tried to stop him but….. he was too fast for me. He took Gwynbleidd away with him.” said Cedric.

“Do you have any idea where the kingslayer took him?” asked Triss anxiously.

“I don’t know for sure but there was someone else with the kingslayer…..female. They were talking about going towards upper Aedrin.”

“A female assisting the kingslayer? Who can that be?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t saw her face.”

“So she must have been a mage who created an illusion of me to capture Geralt. But Cedric you really need medical attention.”

“Leave me, my time has come. I always wanted to die among trees. But before you go I want a quick but private word with you.” Triss indicated others to give her and Cedric some privacy. They walked and stood far away enough.

“Triss, Geralt needs to get his memory back, it’s important. _In Aedrin… in a place tainted with dark magic…..where ghosts of the fallen will fight a great battle. Save their souls and his memory will return_. He is a good man Triss even though he is really is not a human but he has a heart of gold. Save him. I know you will and remember the black petal………..” Cedric said no more. He closed his eyes, his arm released from Triss and touched the ground, Cedric passed away peacefully. Triss reluctantly pushed herself away from him and went towards others.

“The kingslayer fled towards Aedrin and he took Geralt with him. He also have a mage assisting him, we must sail for Aedrin immediately.” Triss said.

“Damn it! He slipped away again. But why did he kidnapped Geralt? Who is the mage?” asked Vernon.

“I don’t know but we will find out.” Triss remained strong but she was breaking inside with fear for Geralt. But she knew that Geralt needs her now more than ever, so she remained strong for his sake. And she have an idea about who that sorceress is.

“We sail for Aedrin immediately.” said Vernon. They hurried to their ship along with Vernon’s men and sailed toward the Pontar valley.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Phew! Here is the new chapter everyone. I hope you like it. I decided to stop writing this story anymore at first but after reading the feedback I got, I decide to write again. So, thanks to all of my readers who stood behind me and supported and also encouraged me to continue this story. Without your support I would not have got the encouragement to write again. So thank you and most of all thanks to FarrySquall, without whom this story was not possible. So, I will say only one more thing…..REVIEW!!!!


	8. Unexpected consequences

**_LOCATION: AEDIRN_ **

 

The weather at Aedirn was clear, sunny and pleasant. A pleasant wind was blowing occasionally across the lands. Everything was peaceful at the moment here, for everyone in Aedirn except Síle De Tansarville. Everyone will see her as cold, strong and calm from outside but her mind was racing in so many thoughts that she was nearly overwhelmed by it. Síle was aware of the danger lurking outside, somewhere in Aedirn. She came to Aedirn with one purpose only - protect King Henselt of Kaedwen. The king was in danger of being assassinated anytime, anywhere in the lands of Aedirn. So here she was, following him to the summit with Prince Stennis and Saskia – the Dragonslayer. Dethmold, King Henselt’s royal advisor was walking along with the King, talking something non-sense regarding magical powers. She knew that even though the King trusts Dethmold as his royal advisor, he can be a complete idiot sometimes and she hates him and also vice versa. She sighed and started to follow them with the King’s bodyguards.

Síle tried to think what she can do to resolve this chaotic situation. Maybe….no….definitely the Lodge can be blamed partially…. _not totally,_ for this chaos including herself. But still she didn’t regret what they tried to do, it was necessary. She remembered the day when she first met Letho with the fellow members of the Lodge, hiring him to assassinate King Demavend of Aedirn. At first sight, she knew that Letho cannot be trusted, but he is a brute with strength and a very skilled one in doing this type of works. Demavend was really a cruel, envious and weak ruler, it will be easier to get rid of him so the Lodge can gain control of upper Aedirn through the Dragonslayer. So they hired Letho and made a contract with him to assassinate King Demavend. But their plan was not successful - _totally_ \- Letho did kill Demavend but after that using the resources she gave him, he assassinated King Foltest of Temeria. It wasn’t part of the Lodge’s plan to kill Foltest. Foltest’s death made Temeria vulnerable to the Nilfgaards and made the North an easier prey under the Black ones.

Letho took shelter with the Scoia’tael in the forest of Lobinden in Pontar Valley but Síle tracked him down there at Flotsam. The Lodge decided to get rid of Letho once and for all, they didn’t wanted to keep any loose ends which would compromise the Lodge further. So, after tracking down Letho, Síle contacted Philippa and informed her that she found Letho at Flotsam but he was out of her reach. Síle thought about the conversation she had with Philippa in her room in the inn through her megascope.

_“I have found Letho.”, said Síle._

_“Where is he?”, asked Philippa._

_“He is hiding in the forest of Lobinden under the protection of the Scoia’tael, I came to know that he used the Scoia’tael to assassinate Foltest.”_

_“Scoia’tael are fools. They were used before because of their foolishness and they are getting used again without their knowledge.”_

_“I cannot reach Letho and even if I reach him, I cannot kill him by myself, he is too clever and skillful.”_

_“Yes, that’s why we used him. But he go around our back and what he did wasn’t good for the Northern kingdoms. He can’t live anymore, he is a loose end to our cause now and ending his life is necessary.”_

_“I know. What do you think we can do? Can you send me some assistance? I can’t handle him alone.”_

_“Unfortunately, at this moment, no. I think Letho has some big motive behind killing Foltest. He would not have risked his neck just for pleasure. It was a rather huge blow to the Northern empires. After Foltest’s death it is now completely vulnerable to Nilfgaards because of the lack of ruler and the politics regarding who will sit on the throne. But still, Letho must be dealt with.”_

_“For now I don’t know how to do that. And one thing, I met Triss Merigold today, here in Foltsam.”_

_“Didn’t she asked you, why are you there in Flotsam?”_

_“Yes, but I manage to convince her that I am here to get some rare herbs and other necessary things.”_

_“How did she fled from Temeria? Is she alone in Flotsam?”_

_“She escaped with the Commander of Foltest’s Special Forces, the Blue Stripes and there is also another matter”_

_“Who is this Commander?”_

_“Vernon Roche, but he doesn’t matter. You know that Triss is different from us, she has different beliefs or you can say morals. Besides, she has a lover and she is completely devoted to him.” Síle stated._

_“Geralt of Rivia, from what i remember he still have amnesia. this is good news indeed.”_

_“What is good news and why?” Síle asked._

_“We can use Geralt or convince him to kill Letho. Letho don’t stand a chance against him. Or we can use the opportunity to get rid both of them”_

_“How do I do that? He can’t know about the Lodge and our involvement in Demavend’s assassination.”_

_“Think of something Síle. Convince him by making up some kind of story. Seduce him if need arises.”_

_“Triss is with him all the time. She is acting like his shadow and although he lost his memory he is no fool, he will not fall for my lies. He will see through it immediately. Least of all seducing him is out of question, Triss and Geralt, they both are in love with each other. I saw it in both of their eyes and you know Geralt’s character, he will never betray the one he loves.”_

_“Hmmm. Then, I have to think of something else. Meanwhile you try to get to Letho and convince him to work with us for one last job. It is necessary to keep him under our watch.”_

_“I will be doing that. Talk to you later.” Síle terminated the megascope link_

 

Síle remembered after that how hard it was for her to find Letho but she managed it nonetheless. She asked him why did he killed Foltest. He said that the Scoia'tael forced him to do that, Síle knew that he was lying to her but didn't say anything instead convinced him to stay in contact for one last job. She also knew why Philippa told her to stay in contact with Letho, they both knew that Letho can betray them at any time and he is totally unpredictable, ruthless and dangerous. If he manages to escape from the Lodge, he will cause chaos in the Northern kingdoms and also the risk he will spread information about the Lodge’s involvement in the death of Demavend. She went to her room to take some rest after negotiating with Letho. But next day after dusk, when she got out of her room she saw something which could help her to get rid of Letho. So, she contacted Philippa immediately.

 

_"Philippa I saw something which will help us to get rid of Letho for good." said Síle._

_"What did you see?" asked Philippa._

_"I saw a Rose of Remembrance just now in Geralt's hand. You know how powerful those flowers and how rare they are. If I can get my hand on it our problem regarding Letho can be solved."_

_"A real Rose of Remembrance? Yes, they are very rare indeed. Now I have an interesting idea hearing your news. Contact Letho and tell him you want to kidnap Geralt. After that take the rose from his possession. Trust me, Letho will not ask you why the rose is so important. He is just a cold-blooded killer, so he will not give a damn about what a flower does. After kidnapping Geralt use the rose to control his mind to kill Letho."_

_"How do we kidnap the White Wolf? You know how dangerous he is, even Letho may fear him."_

_"Wait for the opportunity and use Triss, not directly, you know what I mean. She is his only weakness."_

_"You are right. I know what to do. I will talk to you later."_

_"Don't worry our plan will succeed and soon Letho will die."_

 

After her conversation with Philippa, Síle contacted Letho and told him what the job was. At first, he looked at her like she was mad or something like that, then he schooled his features and agreed with her. So they made the plan to hunt down the Wolf. They succeeded but partially because she didn’t get the rose. Letho took Geralt away and she went to her room to consult with Philippa.

 

_“Síle, I presume you have good news for us?” asked Philippa._

_“Not entirely, Philippa. The Wolf is in my hands but……….” said Síle._

_“But…..what?”_

_“I couldn’t get the rose, it wasn’t in his possession. I think it is with Triss.”_

_“Damn. Now it is totally impossible for us to get the rose. Anyways, you know that Henselt will attend a summit with Demavend’s son, Stennis and Saskia within few days. You can stay in Henselt’s side to spy for the information, we can’t let him take upper aedirn. And keep the Wolf in our secret place guarded by Letho so you can keep your eyes on him. I will meet you after the summit at there and together we will put a powerful mind controlling spell on him. Then, our work will be done.”_

 

So, after that here she is, in Aedirn, to spy Henselt, even though she didn’t like him at all, a rapist and a power hungry bastard. But still she followed him, doing her duty. Again, she remembered yesterday’s incident. When she reached inside the Lodge’s secret place, even though they don’t use this place anymore, it’s still a secret place. Suddenly she was ambushed by two person, they swing their swords at her but she managed to block it with her spell. Letho immediately rushed to her side but instead of helping he almost cut her down in half. Overwhelmed by power Sile opened a portal and escaped through it. After few hours, Síle came back to the hideout, she saw the place where Geralt was bound and kept unconscious for two days is now empty and Letho is nowhere in sight. There is also no sign of struggle or fight except for the fight between her and the three assassins. She immediately teleported herself in her tent in Kaedwani camp and contacted Philippa through her megascope.

 

_“Philippa…….” Síle panicked._

_“Síle I am very busy……..” Philippa said in irritation._

_“This is an important matter.”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“The White Wolf and Letho have escaped from our grasp.”_

_“What??????? How?” now Philippa also begin to panick._

_“Two assassins attacked me. And Letho also assisted them. I have to retreat and when i come back, all of them were gone including Geralt”_

_““Do you have any notion who were these two assassins? And why did Letho suddenly betrayed us?”_

_“I think Letho got suspicious about our plan to end him and after that he let Geralt escape. He also escaped. The two assassins may also be Witchers, the way they swing their swords that fast”_

_“Do you think all of them are together now?”_

_“No, I don’t think so.”_

_“Damn it. Síle the summit is today, protect the King at all cost, Letho may try to assassinate him. We will think of something else, I will try to contact the other members of the Lodge. We need to talk about this and come to a solution. I need to go for now and prepare for the Summit.”_

 

                                                            When Síle got out of her thoughts, she saw that they already arrived at the place of summit. The king is approaching the two nobles who stood with their hands clasped together in front of them. Prince Stennis, Saskia, Philippa and a priest were standing behind watching silently.

 

“We most humbly greet, His Majesty Henselt, King of Kaedwen, heir to the dynasty of the Unicorn, Lord of Ard Carraigh, Archduke of Ban Ard and vanquisher of Nilfgaard! Welcome to Aedirn.” greeted one of the nobles.

“How much do you want?” asked Henselt.

“Your majesty surely jests…….” said the noble.

“I couldn’t be more serious. How much for your signatures?”

“A hundred thousand Novigrad crown, we thought, to each of us and the title of Marquis. We speak of upper Aedirn, of coal and silver mines, numerous factories, the sole white maybe quarry, this side of the Yaruga, and the North’s main east-west trade route……”

“We speak of Lokmark. I advise you to adopt the new nomenclature.” said Dethmold.

“In exchange, we shall swear fearty and acknowledge Your Majesty as sovereign of these lands.”

“You’ll receive fifty thousand apiece and no additional titles. Also, you will provide guides and supplies to my army. My men will install themselves in your castles. Your armed men will gather under sorcerer Dethmold’s command and will set out to quell the peasant rebellion.” said Henselt.

“Sire, the common folk will hate……they simply won’t understand…..” argued the noble.

“Yes, Felart, they will hate you but at least this way you’ll live comfortably, I might add. Refuse and die by my hand or that of Saskia the Dragonslayer.”

“Sire, we accept your conditions. But there is yet the matter of Prince Stennis and his rights to these lands. So long as he lives………ahem……..So long as the Prince leaves, he will force his claims.”

“Then kill him.”

“Sire, I am no warrior.”

“In that case shut up and sign.”

“Sire, the Dragonslayer approaches, white flag in hand!” informed one of Henselt’s bodyguards.

“Excellent, let her pass.”

“What are you waiting for? Pick up those quills and sign.” said a frustrated Dethmold.

“Just out of curiosity…….what does upper Aedirn sell for these days?” interrupted Saskia.

 

                                                               At Saskia’s interruption, Henselt looked towards her and a sinister smile came to his face watching her. _She is very beautiful and look at her cleavage. God. Only if I could……maybe I can after all. Having a romp with her will be like living in heaven he thought. He started to watch her body from top to bottom with hungry eyes and lust in his mind._ Saskia narrowed her eyes at the King’s stare. She knew where he is looking, she grabbed the hilt of her sword tightly and grinded her teeth. At Dethmold’s words the king’s stare broke from her.

 

“Fifty thousand. How much would you have demanded…….. _lass_?” mocked Dethmold.

“King command your vulture to shut his beak, before I thrust his cockerel up his arse and twist so hard he’ll crow until noon reverts to morning.” Saskia warned Dethmold.

“I……Sire, you must have her restrained!” Dethmold protested. Henselt ignored him.

“Will you bully me as well?” Henselt asked.

“Anything to save Aedirn, King…..” countered Saskia.

“A whore after all.” Dethmold insulted.

“Dethmold may not be the bravest soul, but he is right in one respect. Were I to restrain you, there would be no war. You are either very brave or very stupid……..” said Henselt.

“Will you hear me out King, or we must continue our threats and insults?”

“Tell me what you want.”

“King, withdraw your army, recognize upper Aedirn’s sovereignty, end your persecution of non-humans and give them leave to quit your realm……….do this and save yourself and your army.”

“Ha! Ha! You have balls woman, but what would I gain? My soldiers would call me a coward. I am Henselt of Ard Carraigh. I’ll not run from a woman, even if she be a Dragonslayer.”

“I see one other solution. You and I, king. Here and now. Before these folks and the gods, I challenge you. As in the old days, when the honourable ruled this world. Upper Aedirn to the victor.”

“The lass has gone mad. To challenge a king? Sire, this is absurd! We shall crush them in battle. They say the lass has slain a dragon, she could be dangerous.” said Dethmold.

“I find you fetching, girl and I want you alive and this country.” said Henselt, his eyes roaming Saskia’s body. _‘PERVERT’_ thought Síle in her mind.

“You’ll need to take Vergen first.” said Saskia calmly.

“Oh, no. You, then Vergen, then the whole of Aedirn. _Grab her!_ ” Henselt ordered his bodyguards.

                                                   Immediately a battle started as everyone drew their weapons. Henselt’s guards started to fight with the dwarfs of Vergen. Prince Stennis begin to assist them in fight and the nobles ran away from there. Síle rubbed her face in frustration and saw that Dethmold is grinning like a madman. Henselt and Saskia are fighting furiously with each other. Henselt tried to disarm the woman in front of him but she was countering his every move. He was getting frustrated every second. Henselt gave a war cry and gave a slice of his sword to kill Saskia, but she side-stepped his attack at the last moment and cut him just above his left eye with a slash of her sword. He screamed in pain and fell down on his knees. The priest came between him and Saskia requesting them to stop the fight. Thinking that he got bested by a woman, Henselt got angry as he stood up and punched the priest in his stomach. Then he grabbed his neck and bashed his head twice on the large rock in front of him. Blood splashed on the stone and priest slid down to the ground, dead.

 

Saskia came to attack him again but before she could attack a green light started to come out from the rock which Henselt bashed the head of the priest. Suddenly the daylight was gone, everything around them turned dark like it was night, even the Sun could not be seen anymore. Everyone stopped fighting and watched with astonishment what was happening. Slowly wraiths of soldiers started to appear from thin air and they started to attack them. Saskia grabbed Prince Stennis and ran away from the place with Phillipa.

 

“Dethmold, Síle, do something.” ordered Henselt panicked.

“We can’t Sire. We need a minute to devise the spell which we are not getting. This wraiths are endless. Someone must hold them for us to cast the spell.” shouted Dethmold while putting spells on wraiths.

                                                      

                                                   Henselt saw his guards are getting slaughtered by the wraiths of the soldiers. Some of them started to approach towards him. He readied himself with his sword in his hands. There are too many wraiths, how much longer can he stand again them he doesn’t know. The king defended himself against them and killed maybe four or five in the process. But he saw that he is getting overwhelmed quickly as more wraiths started to appear. While fighting, he saw out of the corner of his eye three people joined the battle with them against the wraiths. Henselt quickly focused on defending himself, he killed the last wraith which was in front of him. For a moment he breathed a sigh of relief, but then he heard a sound of metal behind him. The king whirled around and saw a wraith behind him and tried to block it’s attack. But for turning so quickly and the swiftness of the attack, he lost both his sword and balance, Henselt fell on his back to the ground. He raised his head to see that the wraith has raised it’s sword to deliver a killing blow to end his life. He closed his eyes expecting to be dead any second now. But the blow never came, instead there came a howl of pain. Henselt opened his eyes and saw that the wraith is clutching it’s stomach and staggering back slowly. Finally it disappeared in thin air.

 

Suddenly the king realized someone is standing in front of him. The person’s back is turned towards him so he could not see the face. He saw that the person is wearing a hood and a cloak. Then he noticed in the right hand of the person is shining – a silver sword and there is also another one on the back of the person. But he could not see what the person is holding in the left hand. But he knew who carry both silver and steel swords with them, though he didn’t met any of their kind before.

 

‘A _Witcher_ is standing in front of him’ Henselt realized.                                                                 


	9. Where is the White Wolf?

**HENSELT’S CAMP**

 

Henselt was still watching the Witcher standing in front of him. Finally he diverted his attention from him at Dethmold’s voice.

 

“Sire, we need to get out from here immediately. I have cast a shield which will aid us to walk out of this mist safely.”

 

“I am coming.” 

 

Henselt picked himself up from the ground. He saw other than the Witcher there was a man dressed in blue stripes, a beautiful woman with short blond hair dressed in similar clothes and a dwarf. They all are in defensive stance with their weapons drawn. 

 

The group began to walk through the mist but going through it proved to be difficult because occasionally wraiths appeared to disrupt Dethmold’s magical shield. They killed them repeatedly and finally able to walk out of the mist safely. Dethmold dropped his magic shield and took a deep breath while the man in Blue Stripes approached Henselt.

 

“Sire, I am Vernon Roche, commander of the Special Forces of the King of Temeria, King Foltest. This is Ves, my second in command.” Said Vernon indicating Ves.

 

“Why are you here in Aedirn, commander?” Asked Henselt.

 

“We are chasing the Kingslayer, Sire.”

 

“You are chasing the Kingslayer?” Henselt surprised “But I heard that you already caught him.”

 

“No Sire. It was a mistake, we caught an innocent man. We met the real Kingslayer in Flotsam, but he escaped from there and reached Aedirn.”

 

“What happened to the man you imprisoned by mistake?”

 

“Unfortunately, he is kidnapped by the real Kingslayer. We heard that the Kingslayer brought him from Flotsam to somewhere here in Aedirn.”

 

“Hmm. I see. We need to talk about this Kingslayer soon. So, who is this dwarf and what is the identity of this Witcher?”

 

“I am Zoltan De Chivoy, Sire.” Zoltan introduced himself.

 

“And the Witcher?.” 

 

The Witcher still had his hood up over his head and his face was turned away from Henselt. He then dropped the hood and a long red hair fell loose from the Witcher’s head. Then the Witcher turned towards Henselt revealing his face. Henselt’s jaw dropped after seeing, watching the Witcher’s face. The Witcher was not a ‘he’ but a ‘she’ and she is not just any woman. Henselt saw an excruciatingly beautiful woman with long red hair flowing down her back and with beautiful green eyes staring at him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

 

Henselt as a pervert he is, started to watch the woman’s body with hunger in his eyes. His body and mind is already filled with desire and lust for this beautiful woman in front of him.  _ ‘Even Saskia’s beauty pales in comparison to this red-headed woman’ _ he thought. Henselt saw the woman is bowing to him in respect. Then she spoke. ‘ _ That voice, her voice is like a goddess.’  _ Thought Henselt.

 

“I am not a Witcher, Sire. I am Triss Merigold, royal advisor of King Foltest and a sorceress.” Said Triss irritated realizing the way the King is staring at her body.  _ ‘Don’t stare at me like that you pervert. I know all about you being a rapist, a womanizer and other… You will never be able to touch me.’ _ She thought and continued to curse Henselt in her mind.

 

“Well, glad to meet you, I am grateful to you for saving my life back there in the mist Miss Merigold.” Said Henselt, his eyes roaming over her breasts. 

 

Triss saw that, so she folded her arms over her chest and acknowledged his gratitude. Henselt turned to Síle and Dethmold.

 

“Dethmold, Síle, meet me in my tent. You’re to explain what the hell happened there and how we are to get rid of it.”

 

“As you command, Your Majesty.” Said Dethmold.

 

“I’ll tolerate no delays on this matter and summon all my commanders.”

 

“Immediately, Your Majesty.”

 

“Miss Merigold, after the meeting I want to talk with you about the Kingslayer and King Foltest’s death.”

 

“As you wish Sire.” Triss bowed. 

 

Then he marched away with Síle and Dethmold towards his tent. Triss, Vernon, Ves and Zoltan went outside the Kaedwani camp where Vernon’s men had made some tents. Triss sat down on a rock muttering curses under her breath.

 

“What’s the matter Triss?” Asked Dandelion who was also sitting on another rock beside her.

 

“Nothing…….”

 

“It’s just that we killed a pervert few days ago and already we met another one here already. Yeah, Triss I saw how he was looking at you and me.” Said Ves.

 

“Who?” Asked Dandelion.

 

“Henselt. Knowing you, I understand why you didn’t not recognize that.” said Triss with a smirk. Dandelion raised his eyebrows at her answer. Zoltan sniggered but became angry again remembering how Henselt was eyeing Triss.

 

“Let him taste my axe!” Growled Zoltan.

 

“Relax, Zoltan. He is not a common folk. He is a King, there is nothing you can do.” Dandelion sighed

 

“So, what should be our next step? I mean we need to find Geralt as soon as possible.” Ves said. 

 

Triss turned toward Ves ‘ _ Why is she so concerned about him? They barely knew each other.’  _ She thought.

 

“First, I will talk to the King and then with Síle and Dethmold. Maybe they can help us to find Geralt.” said Triss and others nodded in approval.

 

After an hour Triss was inside Henselt’s camp explaining what happened in Temeria and in Flotsam.

 

“So, you are saying Geralt of Rivia didn’t kill Foltest. But then, who did?” Asked Henselt.

 

“His name is Letho, another Witcher.”

 

“Síle claims that this Letho is in this area. Is it true?”

 

“Yes, Sire”

 

“So what does he want? My head? Why that Witcher want to kill me?”

 

“He is hiding from Iorveth and his Scoia’tael, Sire. I don’t know much about his plans but i think he aims to kill as many kings as possible” Triss said with firm voice.

 

“And now you aim to get him?”

 

“Not just me Sire. Roche, Ves and the Blue Stripes will aid me in this hunting quest.”

 

“Do you have any idea  who is behind these Kingslayers?” 

 

“I don’t know. We need to get Letho for the answers.”

 

“My spies have confirmed your words. I suppose I believe you.” Henselt continued “Now to the other matter – the mist, the wraiths, all that magic shit holding up my campaign. My mages, as usual have proved useless. They talk about higher magic, delayed curses but nothing comes out of it. Can you help them?”

 

“I don’t know Sire. I am not a warrior and not an expert at lifting curses. We need a Witcher’s help to lift this curse, Geralt of Rivia for example. This matter must be dealt with blades.”

 

“That’s unfortunate,” Henselt sighed “Then find Witcher Geralt of Rivia and bring him to me. Until then don’t bother me.”

 

“As you wish Sire.” Triss gave a bow to Henselt and walked out from his camp to Dethmold’s tent.

  
  


“I don’t have much time. Speak quickly what you want.”, said Dethmold.

 

“I am not here to make friends Dethmold. Did you notice that all the specters were not aggressive? Most would disappear when we reach near them.” Said Triss impatient. 

 

She knew by Dethmold’s behavior and the expression on his face that he is unhappy of her presence in Kaedwani camp. He must have some feeling that her and Síle’s presence here threatened of his position as Henselt’s advisor, he really don’t like sorceresses after all.

 

“What do you think Miss Merigold?”

 

“I think the curse’s power corrupts the ghosts of those who died in the battle, turning them into Draugirs.”

 

“Draugirs?” Dethmold asked curiously

 

“Witchers named them so. They are demons of war that arise on battlefields where the fighting was vicious and the slaughter particularly bloody. They are hatred and bloodlust in condensed form. Before you ask me how I know about Draugirs, just know that one of my Witcher friends once told told me about them.”

 

“Fine, whatever about your Witcher friends. So at least with all these knowledge, you know how to get rid of these Draugirs?” Dethmold mocked

 

“A Silver sword is enough. But as long as the curse remains active, new ones will appear. The soldier’s ghosts are the key. If we could reverse the tide of the battle”

 

“Don’t delay, grab the sword on your back and start reversing………..” Dethmold mocked again

 

“I am not an expert in sword fighting. I am neither a soldier nor a Witcher. I am a sorceress.” Triss raise her tone

 

“Well, then find another way to lift the curse.”

 

“We need Geralt to lift the curse,” Triss stated flatly “Without him it is not possible. He is an expert in this fields of work. But in the meantime get the King a silver sword for his own defense and prepare to make silver made weapons for his army also.”

 

“Where could I find that much silver?”

 

“That’s your headache, not mine. You do your task and I will do mine. Don’t interfere with my matter, hope we can keep it that way.” With that said, she walked out from Dethmold’s tent and came face to face with none other than Síle De Tansarville.

 

“Síle.” Greeted Triss.

 

“Triss.” Síle greeted back “So why you come here to this battlefield?”

 

“The Kingslayer came to Aedirn after kidnapping Geralt. If we want to lift this curse, I must find Geralt and maybe you can help me.”

 

“How can I help you?”

 

“By giving me the coordinates of Vergen, so I can teleport there to find some clues about the Kingslayer’s whereabouts.”

 

“Hm. That I can do. Here you are. Good luck on your path.”

 

“So, I am assuming you are here to protect the King again the Kingslayer?” Triss asked with suspicion.

 

“Yes, why else should I be here apart from that?” Síle answered

 

“I didn’t say anything like that. Anyway, I will be going,  _ for now. _ ” Triss walked outside the Kaedwani camp and saw that Dandelion and Zoltan both were waiting for her.

 

“Triss, what is going on here? Those specters………..” Asked Zoltan.

 

“This is happening because of a curse on Henselt. He was cursed by Sabrina, his royal advisor while he burned her alive.” Triss explained.

 

“Any news on Geralt?” Dandelion asked worrying.

 

“No. But I am going to Vergen tomorrow. Maybe, I will find some clues there.”

 

“But Triss, when did you learn to fight with sword? Zoltan said you did some nice swing back in the battle” Dandelion raised one of his eyebrows and smirked at Triss.

 

“Geralt taught me some of the basics at the time we stayed together in Foltest’s court.” She blushed slightly 

 

Dandelion and Zoltan smiled at her and they all went to their respective tents to take some needed rest. When Triss entered her tent, the smile which she kept on her face immediately vanished. Uneasy feeling filled her thought as she was thinking about the man she loved. ‘ _ How is he? Is he all right? Is he injured? Is he even alive?’ _ No she will not think like that, of course he is alive. If Letho wanted to kill him, he would have killed Geralt when he was caught. But even if she tried to think positive, her heart was racing and beating heavily inside her chest with fear. 

 

_ What if he is dead? _ Triss can’t think of him being dead, she knew that. She also knew that she can’t lose him ever because she loved him, she loved him far too much to lose him ever. She knew that if he dies, so will she, her heart will not be able to take the pain that will come from his death  _ again _ because she loved him with all her heart. But then she pushed all those negative thoughts away and thought about the mysterious sorceress behind Geralt’s kidnapping. Triss has a suspicion that Síle is somehow involved in this mess, soon she will try to find out. 

 

For now she decided to remain strong for Geralt’s sake. She will not stop until she finds the man she loved. Tomorrow she will go to Vergen with Zoltan to find Geralt, maybe the locals can give them some news. Triss finally decided to get some sleep, lay down her head and thought about the happy memories of her and Geralt, which they spent together whether talking with each other, teasing each other, sharing some occasional loving kisses and of course making love in their bed whenever time allowed them. This thoughts drifted her to sleep quickly...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**IN THE OTHER SIDE OF BATTLE**

 

When the Specters attacked them, Saskia immediately grabbed Prince Stennis and rushed towards Philippa, who was trying to cast a protective shield around them but was getting overwhelmed quickly by the Ghosts. She and the Prince tried to give Philippa some time by holding off the the Specters, but it was no use, because they were appearing out of thin air everywhere from every direction. 

 

Soon, the three of them remain standing in defensive posture with their backs to each other. Philippa burned down some Specters with her magical fire, Prince Stennis killed few and Saskia herself killed several but soon they were overwhelmed by enemies. Without warning a Specter appeared out of thin air just in front of her and slashed at her with it’s sword. Saskia tried to deflect the attack but her tiredness and the sudden attack of the Specter caused the sword to fall from her hand. She saw the Specter is about to kill her, but Saskia pulled out a knife from her shoes quickly and drove it through the Specter’s stomach. Before it could recover, an arrow embedded itself in it’s head causing it to die and disappear in thin air. 

 

Saskia turned her head to the direction from which the arrow came from and to see her savior – there were two elves, one of them was none other than the infamous Scoia’tael leader Iorveth and the other, she could not recognize. 

 

With the aid of Iorveth and his commander, they provided Philippa enough time to cast a protective shield around them. On the way out they were attacked by several wraiths who drained away Philippa’s powers temporarily causing her to drop the magical protection but easily defeated by the combined power of the Dragonslayer, Iorveth and his commander. After sometime they finally emerged from the mist safely.

 

“Thank you, Iorveth for saving our lives back there.”

 

“Don’t mention it Dragonslayer. I heard about the impending battle against the Kaedwanis across the river. I am here to offer my help in the battle against them.” Said Iorveth.

 

“This is very good news indeed. You are welcome in Vergen. I have held a council now, I want you there, just don’t barge in until I call for you.”

 

“Very well.” Philippa motioned Saskia to follow her.

 

“Saskia what are you doing? Even though he helped us, it doesn’t mean that we can trust him.” Said Philippa.

 

“I think we need to trust him. He is offering us aid in the battle. I don’t know why he is helping us but like I said we need all the help we can get so we need to trust him, for now.” Countered Saskia.

 

“As you wish. But I feel bad about this. Let’s get to the council room.”

 

“All right. Come on.”

 

They entered the council room and the meeting started with Prince Stennis, Cecil Burdon, Yarpen Zigrin, Saskia, Philippa and a few other nobles. Cecil Burdon is the dwarf alderman or the headman in Vergen and Yarpen Zigrin another dwarf, is a dragon-hunter and a veteran of the Battle of Brenna. 

 

Saskia started discussing about the availability of soldiers in Vergen against the Kaedwanis at the upcoming battle. It was revealed that Aedirn has about 200 dwarves, roughly 500 peasants and 53 knights with 200 armed men. With all the fuss about how Henselt outnumber them immensely, Saskia introduced Iorveth to the council members, telling them that the elf and his army has joined their cause. 

 

The Council members started to protest as they all knew about Iorveth’s hatred towards humans. But Saskia calmed them down and promised to keep Iorveth down if needed, After a while most agree that they all need the elf to win the battle. Still the Kaedwanis have around 5000 armed soldiers which made them realize that each of Vergen’s warriors will have to face five enemies. 

 

Many strategies of how to even the odds had developed and they almost came to a conclusion. But suddenly, Saskia started feeling dizzy and fell down to the ground right afterward. Iorveth and Philippa immediately moved her to a safe place which remain guarded by some of the best warriors, only Philippa Eilhart had the permission to enter Saskia’s quarters who was trying to heal her with her magic. Iorveth, Cecil Burdon and Yarpen Zigrin remained waiting outside the quarter for the news. After waiting for nearly an hour, Philippa finally came out from inside, her face grave.

 

“How is Saskia?” Cecil asked.

 

“She is lucky to be alive. For now I have her stabled but her condition is still grave. I have stopped the poison so it can’t spread in her body and can’t affect her further, but only temporarily.” Philippa continued “I need to find a cure soon, until then I have to keep her in this unconscious state to keep her alive. I am out herbs, which I used to keep her alive. I need more of these plants. Iorveth you must aid me in getting those herbs. You can find them in the path of the mountains just outside the Vergen”

 

Reluctant to follow the sorceress order, but for Saskia’s sake, Iorveth still got the sample of the herb from Philippa and started towards the mountain’s path outside the Vergen. He ordered Ciaran, his commander and right hand man, to remain outside Saskia’s quarters. 

 

After a while Iorveth reached the mountain pathways after sometime and started to gather some herbs. Iorveth knew that he didn’t told Saskia the whole truth about him being in Vergen, but he didn’t lie to her. So, he thought even if Saskia learns the whole truth she will still allow him and his men to stay in Vergen. The elf was so much lost in his thoughts that he didn’t heard his men calling him out about something which they just discovered. When he heard his men calling him, he went to see what the fuss was about. By the time he saw what they had found, his eye became wide with surprise.

 

“How……..” Iorveth only managed to whisper to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: HERE CIARAN IS RESCUED BY TRISS AND IORVETH IN THE BARGE AT FLOTSAM.


	10. Reunion

When Geralt first opened his eyes, he tried to determine where he is. He saw that he is lying in a bed in a small room. He looked down and saw that his entire torso and some parts of his arms are covered in bandages. Geralt remembered what happened to him. Letho kidnapped and took him to some unknown hidden place. What surprised him that after one weak Letho and now with two new acquaintances rescued and let him escaped for some reason. 

 

But Geralt was weak for not eating and his joints were stiff for remaining bound. He didn’t know where he was going, didn’t know any place that surround him. On the way he got attacked by harpies, Geralt had no weapons but still he managed to kill few of them just with his signs. Still because of weak and his reflexes were slowed, Geralt got pretty badly injured. He just remembered that he somehow reached the gates of unknown town before he lost consciousness from his injuries and blood loss. The next thing Geralt knew is that he woke up here. 

 

Then a thought struck him like lighting ‘ _ TRISS _ .  _ Where is she? Is she still being held captive by Letho or she managed to escape somehow, and to somewhere at this time. I can’t rest until I finds her and see with my own eyes that she is safe. I must find her. _ ’

 

So Geralt tried to get up from the bed immediately but felt an immense pain that shot through his torso. He clenched his teeth and tried to ignore it. The pain will be nothing to him if something happens to Triss and he loses her forever. He couldn’t take that because he loved her far too much. He knew that he is not good in expressing his feelings to others but he hoped that Triss understands that she means everything to him, without her he had no purpose to go on with his life. 

 

Unfortunately the pain was too much even for him, Geralt fell back on his bed exhausted and grunted in pain. Then he heard the door of the room opened and someone came in. The room was almost fully dark so he could not see the face of the person but he saw that she was a woman and she looked like

 

“Triss?” The name came to his lips automatically.

 

“He is still weak and maybe have some hallucinating.” A male voice said.

 

“But he is awake now so I can heal him easier.” The woman said. 

 

_ ‘It wasn’t Triss’ _ Geralt realized. He was a fool to even think that she will be here. But his heart hoped that she was. Geralt could not make out who were present in the room, everything he seeing was blurry. Then he heard the female voice murmuring a spell and he felt a warm feeling in his entire body. A hand touched his forehead and everything went black after that.

**-[/\\]-**

 

After few hours Geralt woke up from his sleep and realized that the pain and exhaustion is gone and his body is healed. He saw that his clothes and armor were lying at the foot of the bed. He got dressed and went outside.

 

“Geralt!” Said a voice. Geralt turned around and saw that two dwarves were walking towards him, one with a smile on his face. 

 

“How are you feeling mate? Have a hug for Yarpen Zigrin?” Said the smiling dwarf.

 

“Mmhmm” Geralt grunted.

 

“Not even a hug for an old friends? What have you become hah!?” Yarpen said.

 

“Sorry, i have amnesia. I don’t remember but Triss had told me a lot about you” Geralt replied.

 

“Wee Merigold?! Hah! How is the lass? Let me tell you, Skalen, this here witcher’s the very embodiment of chivalry. All the Seltkirks of the world can’t hold a candle to him. And you know why?”

 

“No, but I got a feeling we’re about to find out.” Said the dwarf named Skalen.

 

“Well then, listen everyone. At the time we were escorting Kaedwani army convoys through the Shaerawedd forests. Aye aye we served Henselt once, though always for coin. Anyways, the Witcher was on the road as well, with Triss the enchantress and the kid name Ciri, heading South. The lass, I tell you, was a demoness incarnate, pure pepper on her feet and healthy as a horse, once time even almost pissed me off,  that devil.” 

 

Yarpen continued “But the sorceress fell ill. Some terrible pestilence held her, gave her the runs. That woman needed to go every five minutes, i admired Geralt for had such patient to help her that many times. Never seen anything like it, and I have had share of my gut rumblings. This one time I roasted an old, ailing gerbil and………..”

 

“Oi! You promised us a chivalrous tale.” Skalen Burdon interrupted.

 

“And I am delivering it, lad. In any case, the Witcher would carry her into the bushes time after time. He treated and cared for her, cleaned her, bathed her…….”

 

“Sounds normal to me, a man looking after his woman. It’s too much to call it chivalrous, Yarpen.” Said Skalen.

 

“Hah! Wrong! The problem was Triss weren’t his woman. Not his wife, nor lover! She was sick and in need of aid! And he was on a secret mission, might’ve left her in some city, might’ve gone off on his own. But he didn’t. Know why? Because he’s got a heart of gold, he truly cares. A lad like you, Skalen, don’t know that being a knight’s not just about thrashing around in full plate, a long sword in hand. It’s not just about fighting duels and winning tournaments. How is the wee Merigold anyway and how did lay unconscious outside Vergen?”

 

Geralt started to explain to Yarpen and Burdon the situation after Foltest's assassination. The Kingslayer, Flotsam, the fight between elf and human again and the reason for he lay unconscious outside Vergen. Hoping the two dwarf have some information about Triss and what happen to her.

 

“Thank for the long tale but i have something duty need to do now, so i will let Yarpen and you catch up the old times. See you later” Burdon said as he left the room.

 

“Hmm, that lad, busy as always. So i have a nice question which I want to ask you Geralt.” said Yarpen.

 

“Before you ask me anything Yarpen, I need to know how did I get here.” Geralt responded.

 

“Ah! Iorveth and his elves found you at the mountain paths and brought you here.” Replied Yarpen.

 

“The Scoia’tael is in Vergen? Why?”

 

“All right, I will explain. Here is a long tale….again” Then he told Geralt everything starting from the mysterious myth, Iorveth’s assistance, the upcoming war between Kaedwanis and Vergen to Saskia being poisoned.

 

“Hmmmm. The mist, I think it’s the effect of a curse.”

 

“I don’t know. You need to talk to the sorceress for that. Now is my turn for questioning.” Yapren said

 

“Yes, go on.” Geralt responded

 

“Why were you with Triss at Temeria? Where is Yennefer?” He asked

 

“Yennefer, after we depart Rivia and in the island of Avalach, the Wild Hunt kidnap her.  i don’t know what happen to her to where she is now. I still have amnesia, haven’t recovered all of my memory yet, but at least recovered part of it.”

 

“Damn. Still speak of Rivia and Merigold. I think you want to know the ending after you, Ciri and Yennefer departed.” Yarpen said

 

“Yes, tell me.” Geralt requested

 

“Ehem, in  the massacre in Rivia, after you and Yennefer’s death, Ciri took both of you away……….”

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

_ The fog quickly began to rise over the lake, Geralt’s friends looked into the distance and watched the boat quickly disappeared in the fog. Dandelion broke the long dead silence. _

 

_ “Farewell, Geralt of Rivia.” Dandelion said quietly. _

 

_ “I can’t believe that Geralt is dead and Yennefer too.” Zoltan turned his head towards Dandelion. _

 

_ “Well, that escalated quickly.” Yarpen shrugged. _

 

_ Nobody paid attention to Triss, she barely stood on her feet, large streams of tears were flowing down from her eyes. She still was not recovered from the moment, the most dreadful moment of her life, when she lost the two people she cared most, one is...was her best friend, one was the love of her life, Geralt of Rivia. With him being dead, she had no purpose left in her life anymore. They never had any kind of relationship, they were just very good friends but she loved him even if he didn’t return her feelings. She lived her every day savouring the moments spent with him like talking, laughing, jesting each other, making jokes. He was her life. Now, she lost everything. _

 

_ “I know how much dear he was to you Triss, but you should…….let it go.” Zoltan said _

 

_ “Just get drunk, sleep it off then start a new live, with a new head.” said Yarpen.  _

 

_ After hearing those words, Triss narrowed her eyes ‘How dare they, telling her to forget Geralt, her life?’  _

 

_ Triss snapped “You don’t know anything about me. How dare you tell me to forget what happened? Yennefer was my friend. Ciri was like my younger sister and Geralt...he was my life...I loved him…Yes…I did. But it’s not just about him….even if he meant most to me. Ciri, Geralt, Yennefer had left me and once again, I am all alone.” Her voice trembled “I am leaving, I don’t want to stay here anymore.”  _

_ “Where do you want to go?” Dandelion asked. _

 

_ “Maybe to Kaer Morhen, the others need to know about them, after that I don’t know.” _

 

_ “Are you sure you don’t need any help? Maybe I should go with you?” Requested Dadelion _

 

_ “No Dandelion. I want to be alone. Thank you for everything and farewell……Maybe someday I will see you again.” _

 

_ “Farewell Triss, good luck on your way.” Dandelion said. _

 

_ “Goodbye Triss, hope we will see each other again soon. Don’t do anything stupid, I am sorry for telling you to forget him.” Zoltan lowered his head. _

 

_ “I won’t. Geralt would never wanted me to do that. And I am not angry at you Zoltan, I know that you meant well. Farewell.” With that she started to walk away but stopped hearing a small hoarse voice behind her. _

 

_ “The little Sorceress still have hope that Geralt loved her. Too sad, we all know that the Wolf only cared for Yennefer.” Yarpen whispered to Zoltan. The dwarf swatted him at the back of his head. Triss slightly turned her head towards Yarpen. _

 

_ “You don’t need to remind me that, I know he didn’t loved me. Mind your words, next time you call me little sorceress it won’t end well for you.” Then Triss open a teleport and walked though it. _

 

_ “Well…….” said Yarpen. _

 

_ “I thought she will set your beard flame or do something worst. Don’t mess with sorceress dumbass.” Zoltan said then walked away with Dandelion, leaving Yarpen all alone. _

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

“So, that was the last time I saw her.” Said Yarpen as he finished his tale.

 

“Hm. Just in case, never said those things, if you meet her again.”, said Geralt.

 

“Yeah yeah, i learned my lesson, don’t mess with mage, especially when they are female.”

 

“And you need to know Yarpen, something changed. I love her now, and as you reminded me of my past I think I had feelings for her at that time. I just didn’t realize it.”

 

“How did that happen?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, just know that we love each other. My priority now is to find her.”

 

“Oh well, don’t know how i can help, i don’t have any information regard about her. You can ask the other sorceress in this town, maybe she will help you. You can find me at the inn below.” With that Yarpen left the room

Geralt sat down on his bed thinking about how and where to find Triss. He decided to find his friends and Vernon Roche, maybe they could give him some lead to find her.  _ ‘Time to move’ _ Geralt though as he got up from the bed. 

 

As soon as Geralt opened the door, he collided with something soft. Then he heard a painful grunt from a female voice. He saw with whom he collided at the doorway, his cat like eyes became wide with surprise and happiness.

 

“Triss?” He managed to say.

 

“Gealt!”

 

Triss exclaimed in joy and tackled him to the ground. Geralt fell on his back with Triss on top of him, hugging him tightly as if her life depends on his. He was also very happy to have her in his arms again. Triss rained desperate kisses all over his face. Then she cupped his face and looked him straight in his eye as if making sure that he was real. She lowered her lips to his and began to kiss him slowly, passionately and lovingly, with both still lying on the ground at the doorway. After few seconds they heard someone clearing their throat. It was Zoltan. Triss blushed deeply but still didn’t let go of Geralt. 

 

“You look more beautiful when you blush.” Geralt whispered her ears

 

Hearing his words she turned almost the colour of her hair but still Triss smiled and reluctantly got up from top of him. Geralt stood up and greeted his old friend Zoltan. They both exchanged few words. Geralt told them what happened to him.

 

“But I don’t understand, how did you manage to free yourself from Letho?” He asked Triss.

 

“Geralt I was never kidnapped. You knew I was aiding Iorveth with the help of Zoltan by that time.” Triss answered.

 

“But I saw….”

 

“It was an illusion created by a mage. They tricked you.”

 

“They?” Geralt asked.

 

“Yes, a sorceress aided Letho, Cedric told me, but he couldn’t see her face.”

 

“Is Cedric all right? Did you find out who the sorceress was?”

 

“Cedric is dead Geralt. He died while trying to save you, Letho killed him. And I don’t know who the sorceress was.” Triss replied as her smile faded

 

“Don’t worry too much Triss.” Geralt said while touch her cheek “So how did you know that I am in Vergen?”

 

“I didn’t know. We just came here for hope about some kind of news about the kingslayer. Then i just met Yarpen outside, he told me you are here.” 

 

She was looking towards his face with anxiety. This whole time she clinged to his arm, never let go, not even for a second. Geralt turned his head towards Zoltan indicating him that he needed to talk with Triss privately. Zoltan nodded and left the room. As soon as Zoltan left, Triss embraced Geralt tightly, her head on his chest and started to sob soundly. Geralt didn’t stop her, he merely held her tightly to his body as she cried. When her tears stopped, Geralt placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up and asked her to look at him.

 

“Triss! What’s wrong? Please talk to me.” He requested.

 

“It’s just that…….that the incident of Rivia’s massacre was haunting me in my sleep since you got kidnapped by Letho. It was……..”

 

“Triss, I know how you felt, especially now. Yarpen told me what happened after Ciri took me and Yen away.”

 

“He did? Nevermind, I can’t go through that nor this again Geralt. Promise me, promise me that you will be careful and you will never risk your life for me again.”

 

“I will be careful, don’t worry Triss. But i can’t ignore the threat that involve people who are close to me, especially you. I don’t know what the future hold, i don’t know what else will happen in my mind, but know that i don’t want to lose you...ever.” With that said he kissed her forehead softly.

 

“Geralt…..”

 

“No Triss, what I just said, it will never change.” Triss nodded realizing that she can’t change his mind. Then Geralt guided her to the small bed and let her sit.

 

“Triss? You all right?” Geralt asked her.

 

“Just hold me in your arms Geralt, please.” Geralt gathered her is his arms and held her tightly to him with her face at the crook of his neck where he could feel her breathing on his neck. She murmured three words in his ears “I love you.” 

 

He smiled and replied “Love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. The White Wolf Returns

When Geralt first opened his eyes, he tried to determine where he is. He saw that he is lying in a bed in a small room. He looked down and saw that his entire torso and some parts of his arms are covered in bandages. Geralt remembered what happened to him. Letho kidnapped and took him to some unknown hidden place. What surprised him that after one weak Letho and now with two new acquaintances rescued and let him escaped for some reason. 

 

But Geralt was weak for not eating and his joints were stiff for remaining bound. He didn’t know where he was going, didn’t know any place that surround him. On the way he got attacked by harpies, Geralt had no weapons but still he managed to kill few of them just with his signs. Still because of weak and his reflexes were slowed, Geralt got pretty badly injured. He just remembered that he somehow reached the gates of unknown town before he lost consciousness from his injuries and blood loss. The next thing Geralt knew is that he woke up here. 

 

Then a thought struck him like lighting ‘ _ TRISS _ .  _ Where is she? Is she still being held captive by Letho or she managed to escape somehow, and to somewhere at this time. I can’t rest until I finds her and see with my own eyes that she is safe. I must find her. _ ’

 

So Geralt tried to get up from the bed immediately but felt an immense pain that shot through his torso. He clenched his teeth and tried to ignore it. The pain will be nothing to him if something happens to Triss and he loses her forever. He couldn’t take that because he loved her far too much. He knew that he is not good in expressing his feelings to others but he hoped that Triss understands that she means everything to him, without her he had no purpose to go on with his life. 

 

Unfortunately the pain was too much even for him, Geralt fell back on his bed exhausted and grunted in pain. Then he heard the door of the room opened and someone came in. The room was almost fully dark so he could not see the face of the person but he saw that she was a woman and she looked like

 

“Triss?” The name came to his lips automatically.

 

“He is still weak and maybe have some hallucinating.” A male voice said.

 

“But he is awake now so I can heal him easier.” The woman said. 

 

_ ‘It wasn’t Triss’ _ Geralt realized. He was a fool to even think that she will be here. But his heart hoped that she was. Geralt could not make out who were present in the room, everything he seeing was blurry. Then he heard the female voice murmuring a spell and he felt a warm feeling in his entire body. A hand touched his forehead and everything went black after that.

**-[/\\]-**

 

After few hours Geralt woke up from his sleep and realized that the pain and exhaustion is gone and his body is healed. He saw that his clothes and armor were lying at the foot of the bed. He got dressed and went outside.

 

“Geralt!” Said a voice. Geralt turned around and saw that two dwarves were walking towards him, one with a smile on his face. 

 

“How are you feeling mate? Have a hug for Yarpen Zigrin?” Said the smiling dwarf.

 

“Mmhmm” Geralt grunted.

 

“Not even a hug for an old friends? What have you become hah!?” Yarpen said.

 

“Sorry, i have amnesia. I don’t remember but Triss had told me a lot about you” Geralt replied.

 

“Wee Merigold?! Hah! How is the lass? Let me tell you, Skalen, this here witcher’s the very embodiment of chivalry. All the Seltkirks of the world can’t hold a candle to him. And you know why?”

 

“No, but I got a feeling we’re about to find out.” Said the dwarf named Skalen.

 

“Well then, listen everyone. At the time we were escorting Kaedwani army convoys through the Shaerawedd forests. Aye aye we served Henselt once, though always for coin. Anyways, the Witcher was on the road as well, with Triss the enchantress and the kid name Ciri, heading South. The lass, I tell you, was a demoness incarnate, pure pepper on her feet and healthy as a horse, once time even almost pissed me off,  that devil.” 

 

Yarpen continued “But the sorceress fell ill. Some terrible pestilence held her, gave her the runs. That woman needed to go every five minutes, i admired Geralt for had such patient to help her that many times. Never seen anything like it, and I have had share of my gut rumblings. This one time I roasted an old, ailing gerbil and………..”

 

“Oi! You promised us a chivalrous tale.” Skalen Burdon interrupted.

 

“And I am delivering it, lad. In any case, the Witcher would carry her into the bushes time after time. He treated and cared for her, cleaned her, bathed her…….”

 

“Sounds normal to me, a man looking after his woman. It’s too much to call it chivalrous, Yarpen.” Said Skalen.

 

“Hah! Wrong! The problem was Triss weren’t his woman. Not his wife, nor lover! She was sick and in need of aid! And he was on a secret mission, might’ve left her in some city, might’ve gone off on his own. But he didn’t. Know why? Because he’s got a heart of gold, he truly cares. A lad like you, Skalen, don’t know that being a knight’s not just about thrashing around in full plate, a long sword in hand. It’s not just about fighting duels and winning tournaments. How is the wee Merigold anyway and how did lay unconscious outside Vergen?”

 

Geralt started to explain to Yarpen and Burdon the situation after Foltest's assassination. The Kingslayer, Flotsam, the fight between elf and human again and the reason for he lay unconscious outside Vergen. Hoping the two dwarf have some information about Triss and what happen to her.

 

“Thank for the long tale but i have something duty need to do now, so i will let Yarpen and you catch up the old times. See you later” Burdon said as he left the room.

 

“Hmm, that lad, busy as always. So i have a nice question which I want to ask you Geralt.” said Yarpen.

 

“Before you ask me anything Yarpen, I need to know how did I get here.” Geralt responded.

 

“Ah! Iorveth and his elves found you at the mountain paths and brought you here.” Replied Yarpen.

 

“The Scoia’tael is in Vergen? Why?”

 

“All right, I will explain. Here is a long tale….again” Then he told Geralt everything starting from the mysterious myth, Iorveth’s assistance, the upcoming war between Kaedwanis and Vergen to Saskia being poisoned.

 

“Hmmmm. The mist, I think it’s the effect of a curse.”

 

“I don’t know. You need to talk to the sorceress for that. Now is my turn for questioning.” Yapren said

 

“Yes, go on.” Geralt responded

 

“Why were you with Triss at Temeria? Where is Yennefer?” He asked

 

“Yennefer, after we depart Rivia and in the island of Avalach, the Wild Hunt kidnap her.  i don’t know what happen to her to where she is now. I still have amnesia, haven’t recovered all of my memory yet, but at least recovered part of it.”

 

“Damn. Still speak of Rivia and Merigold. I think you want to know the ending after you, Ciri and Yennefer departed.” Yarpen said

 

“Yes, tell me.” Geralt requested

 

“Ehem, in  the massacre in Rivia, after you and Yennefer’s death, Ciri took both of you away……….”

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

_ The fog quickly began to rise over the lake, Geralt’s friends looked into the distance and watched the boat quickly disappeared in the fog. Dandelion broke the long dead silence. _

 

_ “Farewell, Geralt of Rivia.” Dandelion said quietly. _

 

_ “I can’t believe that Geralt is dead and Yennefer too.” Zoltan turned his head towards Dandelion. _

 

_ “Well, that escalated quickly.” Yarpen shrugged. _

 

_ Nobody paid attention to Triss, she barely stood on her feet, large streams of tears were flowing down from her eyes. She still was not recovered from the moment, the most dreadful moment of her life, when she lost the two people she cared most, one is...was her best friend, one was the love of her life, Geralt of Rivia. With him being dead, she had no purpose left in her life anymore. They never had any kind of relationship, they were just very good friends but she loved him even if he didn’t return her feelings. She lived her every day savouring the moments spent with him like talking, laughing, jesting each other, making jokes. He was her life. Now, she lost everything. _

 

_ “I know how much dear he was to you Triss, but you should…….let it go.” Zoltan said _

 

_ “Just get drunk, sleep it off then start a new live, with a new head.” said Yarpen.  _

 

_ After hearing those words, Triss narrowed her eyes ‘How dare they, telling her to forget Geralt, her life?’  _

 

_ Triss snapped “You don’t know anything about me. How dare you tell me to forget what happened? Yennefer was my friend. Ciri was like my younger sister and Geralt...he was my life...I loved him…Yes…I did. But it’s not just about him….even if he meant most to me. Ciri, Geralt, Yennefer had left me and once again, I am all alone.” Her voice trembled “I am leaving, I don’t want to stay here anymore.”  _

_ “Where do you want to go?” Dandelion asked. _

 

_ “Maybe to Kaer Morhen, the others need to know about them, after that I don’t know.” _

 

_ “Are you sure you don’t need any help? Maybe I should go with you?” Requested Dadelion _

 

_ “No Dandelion. I want to be alone. Thank you for everything and farewell……Maybe someday I will see you again.” _

 

_ “Farewell Triss, good luck on your way.” Dandelion said. _

 

_ “Goodbye Triss, hope we will see each other again soon. Don’t do anything stupid, I am sorry for telling you to forget him.” Zoltan lowered his head. _

 

_ “I won’t. Geralt would never wanted me to do that. And I am not angry at you Zoltan, I know that you meant well. Farewell.” With that she started to walk away but stopped hearing a small hoarse voice behind her. _

 

_ “The little Sorceress still have hope that Geralt loved her. Too sad, we all know that the Wolf only cared for Yennefer.” Yarpen whispered to Zoltan. The dwarf swatted him at the back of his head. Triss slightly turned her head towards Yarpen. _

 

_ “You don’t need to remind me that, I know he didn’t loved me. Mind your words, next time you call me little sorceress it won’t end well for you.” Then Triss open a teleport and walked though it. _

 

_ “Well…….” said Yarpen. _

 

_ “I thought she will set your beard flame or do something worst. Don’t mess with sorceress dumbass.” Zoltan said then walked away with Dandelion, leaving Yarpen all alone. _

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

“So, that was the last time I saw her.” Said Yarpen as he finished his tale.

 

“Hm. Just in case, never said those things, if you meet her again.”, said Geralt.

 

“Yeah yeah, i learned my lesson, don’t mess with mage, especially when they are female.”

 

“And you need to know Yarpen, something changed. I love her now, and as you reminded me of my past I think I had feelings for her at that time. I just didn’t realize it.”

 

“How did that happen?”

 

“Doesn’t matter, just know that we love each other. My priority now is to find her.”

 

“Oh well, don’t know how i can help, i don’t have any information regard about her. You can ask the other sorceress in this town, maybe she will help you. You can find me at the inn below.” With that Yarpen left the room

Geralt sat down on his bed thinking about how and where to find Triss. He decided to find his friends and Vernon Roche, maybe they could give him some lead to find her.  _ ‘Time to move’ _ Geralt though as he got up from the bed. 

 

As soon as Geralt opened the door, he collided with something soft. Then he heard a painful grunt from a female voice. He saw with whom he collided at the doorway, his cat like eyes became wide with surprise and happiness.

 

“Triss?” He managed to say.

 

“Gealt!”

 

Triss exclaimed in joy and tackled him to the ground. Geralt fell on his back with Triss on top of him, hugging him tightly as if her life depends on his. He was also very happy to have her in his arms again. Triss rained desperate kisses all over his face. Then she cupped his face and looked him straight in his eye as if making sure that he was real. She lowered her lips to his and began to kiss him slowly, passionately and lovingly, with both still lying on the ground at the doorway. After few seconds they heard someone clearing their throat. It was Zoltan. Triss blushed deeply but still didn’t let go of Geralt. 

 

“You look more beautiful when you blush.” Geralt whispered her ears

 

Hearing his words she turned almost the colour of her hair but still Triss smiled and reluctantly got up from top of him. Geralt stood up and greeted his old friend Zoltan. They both exchanged few words. Geralt told them what happened to him.

 

“But I don’t understand, how did you manage to free yourself from Letho?” He asked Triss.

 

“Geralt I was never kidnapped. You knew I was aiding Iorveth with the help of Zoltan by that time.” Triss answered.

 

“But I saw….”

 

“It was an illusion created by a mage. They tricked you.”

 

“They?” Geralt asked.

 

“Yes, a sorceress aided Letho, Cedric told me, but he couldn’t see her face.”

 

“Is Cedric all right? Did you find out who the sorceress was?”

 

“Cedric is dead Geralt. He died while trying to save you, Letho killed him. And I don’t know who the sorceress was.” Triss replied as her smile faded

 

“Don’t worry too much Triss.” Geralt said while touch her cheek “So how did you know that I am in Vergen?”

 

“I didn’t know. We just came here for hope about some kind of news about the kingslayer. Then i just met Yarpen outside, he told me you are here.” 

 

She was looking towards his face with anxiety. This whole time she clinged to his arm, never let go, not even for a second. Geralt turned his head towards Zoltan indicating him that he needed to talk with Triss privately. Zoltan nodded and left the room. As soon as Zoltan left, Triss embraced Geralt tightly, her head on his chest and started to sob soundly. Geralt didn’t stop her, he merely held her tightly to his body as she cried. When her tears stopped, Geralt placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up and asked her to look at him.

 

“Triss! What’s wrong? Please talk to me.” He requested.

 

“It’s just that…….that the incident of Rivia’s massacre was haunting me in my sleep since you got kidnapped by Letho. It was……..”

 

“Triss, I know how you felt, especially now. Yarpen told me what happened after Ciri took me and Yen away.”

 

“He did? Nevermind, I can’t go through that nor this again Geralt. Promise me, promise me that you will be careful and you will never risk your life for me again.”

 

“I will be careful, don’t worry Triss. But i can’t ignore the threat that involve people who are close to me, especially you. I don’t know what the future hold, i don’t know what else will happen in my mind, but know that i don’t want to lose you...ever.” With that said he kissed her forehead softly.

 

“Geralt…..”

 

“No Triss, what I just said, it will never change.” Triss nodded realizing that she can’t change his mind. Then Geralt guided her to the small bed and let her sit.

 

“Triss? You all right?” Geralt asked her.

 

“Just hold me in your arms Geralt, please.” Geralt gathered her is his arms and held her tightly to him with her face at the crook of his neck where he could feel her breathing on his neck. She murmured three words in his ears “I love you.” 

 

He smiled and replied “Love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Another contract?

**AT KAEDWANI CAMP**

Roche, Ves and Dandelion were talking together for a while. They started to worry because Triss and Zoltan take a long time in other side of the mist with no communication.

“What is the kingslayer want from Geralt?” Vernon asked.

“Don’t know, revenge maybe, maybe something more?” Dandelion answered.

Ves shifted her body nervously as she said “Did that assassin knew Geralt? Was he an enemy of his? What is the reason behind……….” She stopped when she saw a portal opened just a few meters away from her. And from the portal Triss came out followed by Geralt. A huge smile appeared on Ves’ face. Dandelion merely raised his eyebrows at her facial expression. Then he saw Triss and his oldest friend, Geralt of Rivia. 

“Geralt!” Dandelion shouted happily as he raised from sitting and moving toward the Witcher.

The Witcher shaked the bard’s hand “Nice to see you again Dandelion.”

Vernon greeted him merely with a nod,as Geralt also gave him a nod in return. 

Suddenly Ves threw her arms around Geralt’s neck and hugged him tightly by practically jumping on him. Dandelion’s jaw dropped but he closed his mouth quickly and smirked. ‘ _ This will be a lot of fun to watch. Can’t wait for Triss to kick her ass or do something worse.’  _ He thought in his mind when he saw there Triss face was full of confusion, surprise, irritation and of course jealousy. ‘ _ Any moment now.’ _ But to his disappointment Triss didn’t say anything. ‘ _ Well it seems I won’t get to have any fun today. _ ’ He sighed then he saw Triss was watching Geralt with her eyes narrowed. In the meantime the Witcher got himself detached from Ves as Triss cleared her throat.

“Geralt the King’s men is here to escort us to Henselt. We will explain to our friends what happened with you, later.” Triss said before anyone can open their mouth. Then she marched towards the camp.

“What was that?” Dandelion asked to no one in particular. Geralt merely shrugged and followed her with the King’s soldiers towards the camp. He saw that she was waiting for him and she was tapping one foot on the ground, her face looked beyond irritated.

“Triss, I’m...” 

“We will talk later. Come the King is waiting.” She interrupted him as they got permission from Henselt and entered his personal tent.

Triss bowed to Henselt “Your Majesty!”

“Oh! It seems you have brought back the Witcher. Very well, you may take your leave now. I need to talk with the Witcher alone.” The King said as Triss nodded and left “Hmm. So Witcher getting to the point why I summoned you here. I hope Miss Merigold has already filled you in about the mist?” Henselt continued.

“Yes Sire.”

“Lift the curse, and you will learn the meaning of royal generosity. And even should you fail to catch the assassin, I shall help you clear your name. Consider Dethmold at your disposal, he will help you as much as he can. Also you are free now to move about the camp and its environs from now on.”

“I will. But I need your co-operation Sire.”

“Ask away.”

“What did Sabrina Glevissig said to you in her execution exactly?”

“A star adorned with bloody braid will cut across the heavens. Square coins from maritime depths will beguile the hearts of fools. Dethmold found a few such coins among soldiers accused of treason.”

“That’s all Sire. I must speak with Dethmold.” Geralt said as he left the tent, Triss is nowhere to be found. He wanted to talk with her after talking with Henselt. For those minutes he had noticed the change in her body language, she was breathing quickly and annoyed. The situation with Ves probably offended her and hurt her feelings, he never wanted her to feel like that. So Geralt decided to find her after talking with Dethmold. 

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

**DETHMOLD’S TENT**

“You have no idea how delighted I am to work with you.” Dethmold smirked.

“True, I have no idea.” Geralt replied. He would have rolled his eyes at Dethmold’s flattery but he didn’t.

“Better times approach, Geralt you shall see. I trust you’re not bothered if I refer to you by name?”

“No.”

“Wonderful! I feel we shall become great friends. What about shake hand to start with” Dethmold said as he extended his arm.

Geralt crossed his arm “That remains to be seen. I am not looking for new friends, let’s get to work.” He said

Dethmold shrugged “Don’t know what you are worry about, don’t have any poison needle up my sleeve. As you seem to be the hero, how might I help you White Wolf?” He asked.

“I’ll need some symbols of war that belonged to the soldiers who perished here to lift the curse.” Geralt continued, “Artifacts symbolizing hatred, death, courage and faith. They have to be magically active and linked to those who died. Without them, I won’t be able to summon the ghosts.”

The two started to discuss about the curse. Dethmold stated that he was the best in class at the magic academy, and he assumed Glevissig’s curse is a fourth level blood spell. It is also known as the  _ Arch Mistresse’s Curse _ . Although the curses of this kind are rare, there have been six confirmed cases. One by a team of mages led by Arch Mistress Francesca Findabair, whence came the curse’s other appellation and Sabrina Glevissig was part of the team. The curse that Francesca and Sabrina dealt with was meant to end the lives of the last Thyssen dynasty, the rulers of Kovir. It was cast by Scarlet Rodallega, a very talented but completely mad man.

Geralt nodded “I see Sabrina just stole the curse from this Rodallega.”

“Precisely. Besides which the king himself and a company of armed men witnessed her casting it.” The sorcerer replied

“We’ve got our comet and murder. What about the coins?”

“We have those as well. Also there’s a plot afoot within the military. Those involved share a symbol – a square coin adorned with a fish.” Dethmold paused for a moment and continued “Let’s do this: I shall in no way hinder your investigation and you will reveal to me anything you learn. Should I happen upon anything related to the curse”

Geralt interrupted “You’ll let me know, so be it. But why is Henselt still breathing? He killed the priest, why didn’t he burst like a ripe tomato under a dwarf’s heel?”

“Perhaps Glevissig wishes Henselt to wait for imminent death?” Dethmold shrugged.

“I don’t think so. I know a few sorceresses. They are mean, true, but they also want results.” He replied and fell into his thoughts. ‘ _ I know one sorceress who is not like any other. She is beautiful, loving and caring woman with a heart of gold. I am lucky because she chose to love me, when she could have any man at her shoes. I don’t understand what she saw in me but I will never let her leave because…..’ _ He didn’t understand what will happen to him if she leave, maybe sad, maybe lost, the White Wolf simply don’t know about this feeling, although he hope it never happen. Geralt stopped thinking about her for now and continued, “Sabrina cast the curse while roasting at the stake. Not the most comfortable circumstances. I suspect she botched something, maybe we can save Henselt provided we cut him off from the heart of the curse.”

“Are you suggesting Henselt may be safe?”

“I am suggesting he could be saved. Provided we cut him off from the heart of the curse – the battle of specters. It’s the weakest link.”

“How could we do that?” Dethmold asked

“I can do it.” Triss said as she entered the tent. “I don’t know yet. But I suspect I could summon Sabrina’s ghost and force her to free Henselt.” Triss explained as she looked at Geralt and discreetly winked at him and continued, “But first, I need to learn the circumstances of her death.”

The three started to talk about the detail of Sabrina death. How she manipulated a solider to gave her a  _ coup de grace  _ that gave her enough blood to perform the curse. Although the sorceress made a mistake by choosing a fool, the soldier thrusted her five time with a spear and still the witch’s soul would not quit the corpse.

“You’ll do the paperwork – I get the feeling you like it. I’ll need a number of protective runes to summon Sabrina’s ghost. They need to detain Sabrina’s ghost and anything else that enters this world it. Find something for me in the library. The runes need to be easy to produce.” Geralt concluded.

“And apart from that, the  _ Draugirs _ are likely to begin their forays in search of Henselt. When they leave the battlefield, they’ll grow weaker. Your men will be able to handle them with silver plated weapons, as I said before.” Triss explained for Geralt.

“And what will you two do?” asked Dethmold,

“We will prepare to summon Sabrina’s ghost and figure out what we need to send the fighting specters back to the afterlife.” Triss turned away to leave but stopped and turned her head slightly towards Dethmold and warned him, “And keep your damn nose out of our private life.”

“Be careful what you do Merigold. Don’t try anything stupid, or you may face the same fate as Sabrina.” Dethmold threatened. Geralt calm facial expression immediately disappeared, replaced by frowned “Is that a threat Dethmold? If it is then I assure you that I will slaughter the last of your men along with you, if anyone tries to touch her.” He warned in a low and dangerous voice ashe walked out from the tent and went outside the Kaedwani camp. Triss turned towards him when she reached Roche’s camp,she made out a smile “Thanks Geralt. But next time remember, I can take care of myself” 

“I know but I like to do it.” He grinned then continued “ Still Triss, I want to talk with you.”

“We will Geralt but little later, meet your friends as it should be, they are worried about you.” She said as gave him a light kiss and went inside her camp. After that he walked towards Dandelion who spotted him immediately.

“I see you’ve finally decided to relax. Have I ever told you I think you lead a very unhealthy life?” Dandelion said.

“Mhm. You did.”

“Evidently not enough for you to take it to heart. Anyway the whores are quite decent here.” Dandelion smirked.

“Not again, don’t want to get in trouble Dandelion……and I bet that you experimented with every one of them?” Geralt countered.

“Maybe. And I know you don’t do that…. well it’s not that you don’t do it…..you do it with a certain red haired woman.” Dandelion mocked. Geralt just looked at him and raised his eyebrow

“So change the topic. Did you try to approach Ves?”

Geralt gave a curious look “Meaning?” 

“Oh! Come on friend! It’s pretty obvious from her actions that she is quite taken to you.”

“I don’t think so. She is just a friend. Maybe it’s just that she is still grateful that I saved her from Loredo.”

“Geralt you sometimes are pretty dense.” Dandelion sighed and spoke again, “So what about Letho?”

“I will need to find him and get to bottom of this, maybe he know about my past. And also we need to clear Triss’ name” Geralt replies

“Geralt……you love her that much?”

“Mmhmm” He mumbled

“You know she does too. Those days when you were gone she was miserable even if she tried to hide it and remain strong.”

“Mmhmm”

“Well, we always saw her feelings for you, but the fact that you have the same feelings….. That was pleasantly surprised. I’m not blind, I observed she lights up when you’re around, you don’t see it from the side but you both like lovebirds in the mating season.” Dandelion remarked.

Geralt nodded “Nice comparison, I love what I have now. Don’t want it to end, ever.” He stared at the fireplace, his eyes suddenly look unfocused

“Happy for you both.” Dandelion tensed up as he continued “So what about Yennefer?”

“I still don’t remember anything about her…except a few hazy memories.”

“And when you get your memory back? What will you do? Will you leave Triss for Yennefer?” Dandelion asked persistently

“I don’t know what waits in the future friend , my mind is messed up. But without her……” Geralt stuttered

Dandelion interrupted “I get it friend, hard question, no need for an answer. You know there is a competition going inside the camp, you should take part in it, it will help you to relax your mind.”

“Yes I will. Other than relaxing my mind I need to sharpen my skills, sound like a good distraction. Talk to you later Dandelion.” He said while standing up.

“Yeah. Go ahead.”

After bidding Dandelion farewell the Witcher went inside the camp to participate in the tournament. He needed to relax his muscles which were still sore for remaining bound tightly for almost a week. After few minutes he talked with the tournament organizer and entered the ring. He asked for a blunt weapon because his blades were too dangerous and deadly and he don’t want to injure anyone badly or kill. Finally the tournament started.

He defeated the first opponent by blocking his strike, kicking him in his stomach and hit him in his leg with a very quick counter. The second opponent held a shield and a spear. His opponent charged at him covering himself with shield while he held his spear at front. Geralt remained at his spot waiting for his opponent to strike. As his opponent thrust a spear at him, he rolled away under the arms to his opponents back side where he got his back fully exposed to him uncovered by his shield. The man howled in pain from Geralt’s strike on his back and yielded immediately. The third opponent was like a brute. He also fell in front of the Witcher from a series of quick attack from the witcher’s sword on his legs and arms.

The King rose from his seat at the top of the ring “Isn’t there a single man in this camp who can defeat the Witcher?” shouted Henselt in frustration.

“I will challenge him.” Shouted a short blond hair woman

Henselt started to eye Ves’ body and gave a sly smile “Apparently you are not from Kaedwen, but from Temeria! Perhaps I will give it a shot.” He said. Ves gave him a slight nod and entered the arena to face Geralt. She just said one sentence to him, “Don’t you dare go easy on me Witcher.”

“You can count on it” Geralt unsheathed his sword

The fight began and Geralt saw that Ves really has some skills, much better than the entire Kaedwen soldiers. But she still was no match for the White Wolf. After a few countered and slashed, Ves also yielded to him. Geralt saw no frustration in her eyes, instead he saw respect, admiration and maybe something else which he couldn’t realize what it was. Meanwhile Henselt was shouting, “A few more like the Witcher and I could conquer half of the world. Give him the prize. He earned it.”

The organizer approached Geralt “The king wanted a spectacle and he got it. A shame the result was predictable.”.

“Witchers are not invincible.” Said the other one.

“Seems this one is.” The organizer turned to Ves “You were brave nonetheless.” 

“She fought harder than all Kaedwani soldiers combined.” Geralt gave his honest opinion.

“Thanks for not giving me a handicap. I am going back to my tent. Visit me if you want.” She said to Geralt.

“I will.” Geralt gave her a slight friendly smile as she was moved to the Blue Stripes’s camp. Geralt took his prize and went towards the camp. He saw that Ves was standing outside.

“I wanted to thank you, that was a great fight.” Geralt said.

Ves frowned, “The only great fights are those I win.” 

The Witcher shrugged “It’s no dishonor to lose to a mutant created for swordsmanship.”

“If it wasn’t a tournament but a battle, we wouldn’t be speaking now.”

“Hm, since we were being honest, I’d like to have some wine with you.”

The two started to open a bottle of Toussaint wine, the Witcher complimented Ves for the duel that made him learn more about her than all of their conversations put together. In exchange Ves is grateful with his word as both of them start drinking.

“I’m curious, according to Geralt of Rivia, what is Ves like?” She suddenly asked

Geralt raised his eyebrow, “She’s ambitious, honorable,” He paused “And beautiful.”

“In that order?”

“What if I say reverse?”

“If you think I don’t like to hear compliment about my beauty, you’re very wrong. I’m a soldier and it pisses me off when I’m viewed as a pair of tits atop an arse. But I am also a woman and like every woman, I have my needs.” She replied

They toasted for her need then keep drinking.“Better to live a day as a king than a life as a beggar. First, we’ll drink the wine, then we’ll go to bed.” Ves said as she drank a cup of wine

Surprised by Ves statement, Geralt just shaked his head slightly.

“Wait, please. Don’t think this is just one time thing. I ah….,” She paused “I like you a lot Geralt and I want to…..”

“I didn’t thought that you will want something shallow as that…..I don’t think you are that kind of woman. But I already gave my heart to someone else.” He answered

“You mean, Triss?”

“Yes.” The Witcher answered almost immediately.

“I see Geralt….that you really love her. She is lucky to have you.” She said, her eyes avoiding looking at the Witcher

“No, it’s absolutely the other way, I am lucky to have her.” He stated honestly.

“I understand Geralt.”

“I really didn’t want to hurt you, I didn’t realize that you felt that way about me, otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you to have wine with me.” Geralt looked at Ves as he continued, “We can remain friends, if it is alright with you.” the Witcher offered as he extended his arm.

“That seems to be perfect.” Ves made out a smile and shook hands with him.

“Farewell Ves. I need to go and find a way to remove the curse.”

“Farewell Geralt.” 

Geralt left Ves’ tent and went to meet Triss. He needed to talk to her about the curse and he wondered what she meant about she will lift the curse from Henselt because it’s too dangerous. Triss can look after herself but he still worries about her because he can’t afford to lose her. The Witcher thought of some way to convince her to let him handle the curse as he approached her tent and entered.

“Hey Triss.”

 

Triss turned to face Geralt while she was combing her hair “Geralt, what did the King told you?” She asked.

 

“I talked with Henselt, and I can’t say that news is very good. They will not allow us to relax Triss.” Geralt sighed as he looked at her with smile on his face.

 

“We will have time for it, I promise.” She winked at him. “So what Dethmold tell you about the curse? I didn’t heard what he said before I reached there.”

 

Geralt started to explain to his lover about Glevissig’s curse and the nature of it and how dangerous it is.

 

“In any case, I’m afraid for you, I know it must be done, but Geralt you know how much I love you.” Triss said as she came close to him and looked in his eyes.

 

“I know Triss, I love you too, don’t want to leave your side but I’ll be back as soon as possible.” He pulled her closer to him and kissed her lips. 

 

“Oh sweet, we definitely need to find some time to relax.” She smiled sweetly.

 

“Mhm, and Triss there is something else what he said about curse, where Sabrina cursed Henselt.” He said.

 

“And where is this place? So if you’re going for the artifacts, I can take that responsibility, for me it’s not a problem.”

 

The Witcher shaked his head “No Triss, that will be dangerous even for you, there may be an accumulation of powerful energy, who knows how it will affect you. Also I think wraiths will appear.” He warned

 

“Calm down Geralt, I’ll be fine. You don’t believe in my power Witcher?” She asked flirtingly.

 

“I’m just worried about you, you know I can’t lose you. And I never doubted your powers, but that place can be really dangerous and I can’t let you go there alone.”

 

“But Geralt I won’t sit idly here while you look for the artifacts and so I will save you a lot of time investigating there and for you I will already collect all the information needed. And relax I am not going to lift the curse, I will just gather the information. Well I can go not alone, perhaps I’ll take Ves.” Triss explained.

 

“Ves? Well, I don’t mind...I think she will help you...maybe.” Geralt hesitated, remembering the conversation he recently had with her and this didn’t go unnoticed by Triss.

 

“Geralt you look….” Triss paused and stared at him. “You look confused, or something I don’t know? You know you can tell me anything.” She said a little tensed as she remembered Ves’ strange behavior in front of Geralt.

 

“Yes Triss, I wanted to tell you, so while you were in the camp, I competed with her in a tournament, after that...she admitted to me that she wants to be with me and in some way I’m attractive.” He said slowly and noticed the change of expression on her face, his eyes avoided hers.

 

“So I see you weren’t bored without me Geralt.” Triss frowned, her tone changed “I had to leave for a moment and girls began to jump on you immediately, and now one even admitted she is in love with you. You remember what I said in Flotsam? If I find out that you were involved with any woman I...”

 

“I know, I remember that but I rejected her, I never wanted to be with any other woman. Honestly Triss, I immediately rejected her and it seems she understood.” Geralt interrupted.

 

“Hmm, she quickly realized while everything is quiet, why not steal someone else’s man.” Triss said not seeming to hear his words.

 

“Are you jealous Miss Merigold? Again?” He teased.

 

She saw his smile and softened her tone. “You know I can’t stay mad at you, I just love you so much, I will not be able to stand it if you are with any other woman. But I will never force you to stay with me, if you want to go” She stopped for a moment, her eyes not focused on his face anymore but to the sky outside the tent “Then I will understand.” Triss finished.

 

Geralt raised his hand as he touched her cheek “Don’t think about it Triss, I will always want to be with you because I love you. I’m happy that I have you and that we share these moments together. I will not leave you, you are very dear to me and you mean everything to me. For me there is no one else except you.”He said. His words turned Triss face bright crimson.

 

“Thank you, you can’t even imagine what joy you bring to me when I’m with you. Go Witcher, you need to start looking, don’t worry about me I will take Ves and together we will go to the place where Sabrina cursed Henselt.” She said sensually then hugged him tightly.

 

“I will always worry about you.” The Witcher said as he stood up and started to move.

 

“Take care of yourself.”

 

“See you Triss.” After that he left the tent and went to gather the artifacts.

  
  



	13. Preparation for the Blood Curse

Ves, member of the Blue Stripes was sitting outside her camp staring absentmindedly at the clear blue sky. Her heart and mind was clouded with emotion and many thoughts, in all her life she was alone. When she got caught by Scoia’tael, Vernon Roche rescued her from the elves and she joined the Blue Stripes after that to serve the Temerian King. All these years serving in the King’s army, she had no one to take care of her or talk with, except Vernon and a few friends she made. But still she was happy there until she met  _ him _ , especially when he saved her from being raped, she will forever be grateful to him for that. At first she felt nothing except some respect for his skill in sword fighting, but when Roche let him escape from the dungeons trusting his words, she became curious. Then in Flotsam she watched him caring for those he considered as friends. After that he came to her and they talked about her earlier life, Geralt listened intently without making a comment. She remembered how drunk he got while celebrating with her and other Blue Stripes soldiers. At that time she really begin to notice him and realized that he is really handsome and a great warrior but what intrigued her most was his caring nature and his respect towards women. 

Actually, Ves used to know that the Witcher’s were heartless and have no emotions but this Witcher she had met recently is entirely different. Geralt has a big heart, although he never show it to anyone except the ones who are closest to him. When he rescued her she started to realize that she likes him a lot. But after that Geralt got himself kidnapped by the kingslayer and she was concerned for him, which was unusual because she barely knew the White Wolf at all. Her heart ached to see him once again and when Triss brought him back she felt an immense joy. Later she thought about her actions meaning when she hugged him tightly after seeing he was in perfect health, Ves realized that over this short time her feelings for the Witcher evolved from just liking to something more. She is in love with him, It’s true and she couldn’t deny it anymore. But this feelings were strange and foreign to her, she had never been in love with anyone in her life. In short, she was excited to explore and share this feelings with him. 

But Ves’s hope was crushed. When Geralt came looking for her after the tournament, she declared her love for him but he didn’t returned her feelings. He was in love with the sorceress Triss Merigold and truth be told Ves suspected that before. Ves saw the way he looked at her even though he tried to hide it in public but it caught her eye. She ignored that fact but now she realized it was foolish of her to ignore that, when he offered to remain her friend she accepted although reluctantly because she wanted more. But she will never get his affection only because of that unearthly beautiful sorceress, Triss Merigold, Ves felt immensely jealous and envious of that woman because she managed to do what Ves herself couldn’t achieve. But she have to know…she  _ needs _ to know what the sorceress feels for him. As far as she knows sorceress don’s stay with one lover for a long time. If Triss Merigold doesn’t feel strongly for him then she must already let him go so that he can found someone who can make him happy and stay with him throughout his entire life. Ves decided to visit the sorceress’ tent to have a talk with her. As she was about to stand up, she saw that Triss Merigold herself was already walking towards her camp.

“Miss Merigold…” Ves greeted.

“Just Triss will be fine.” Triss replied.

“Anything I can help you with?” Ves asked with a frown on her face.

“Yes. Actually I need your help with something.” Triss said as she folded her arms over her chest, “I need to examine the site where Henselt was cursed. I may need your sword hand as Geralt is busy.”

“I will come but when?”

“If you can come with me now it will be good.”

“Alright.” Ves grabbed her gears and followed Triss to the site where Henselt was cursed. After walking silently for some time along the path Ves decided to confront the sorceress.

“Triss can I ask you something?” Ves asked hesitantly.

“Yes. Please, don’t hesitate.” Triss replied with a gentle smile on her face. 

Ves took a deep breath and sighed.  _ Here goes nothing  _ “How much the Witcher means to you Triss?” She asked. 

Triss stopped immediately hearing her question. She slowly turned towards Ves and placed her right hand on Ves’ shoulder. “Ves, I know how you are feeling now, believe me I do. I know that it’s very hard to forget about what happened and how you feel. So I won’t lecture you that those feelings will slowly go away or something rubbish like that. I know that it will never go away.” Triss stopped as some of her old painful memories came back to her. She continued, “I love him more than anything else, if you are asking that. But Ves you must know that I never forced him to stay with me or put some magical spells on him to love me, he did it on his own accord.” Triss looked away from Ves as she nodded in understanding.

“I know why you love him, he is a good man. Even though he is a Witcher, he is unlike any Witcher I heard about.” Ves said with a sad smile on her face.

“He is a great man and I am lucky to have him in my life.” Triss replied as she blushed slightly.

“You know he said the same thing about you but he only said that he is lucky to have you.” Ves smiled.

“He is kind…. noble and….” Triss couldn’t found anything more to say at that moment because she have plenty of things to say about him which she admired and loved, so she stopped.

“I know, I understand. I just had to clear the things up.” Ves said and they both nodded to each other with small smiles and resumed walking towards the site where Henselt was cursed by Sabrina Glevissig.

_ Well that went well _ , Triss thought. But after the talk she realized that Ves indeed have some feelings for Geralt and she is a good woman. When Triss first heard from Geralt’s mouth that Ves expressed her love to him, she was insanely jealous. Her jealousy lessened a bit when Geralt said that he rejected Ves’ approach immediately. After Geralt left to hunt the artifacts she thought about Ves, pushing away her feelings of jealousy, she know that if Ves had real feelings for Geralt, she is indeed hurt now. She knew this by her own experience, in the past she had to witness the scene of Yennefer kissing Geralt and him kissing her back. She had to endure the pain that she felt in her heart whenever she saw them kissing together or being exchanging words of affection between each other. At that time she whole-heartedly wished to be in Yennefer’s place but she got nothing from that except pain which felt like a knife stabbing her heart. 

So, she came to the conclusion that she cannot judge Ves without knowing what she wanted. Triss decided to have a pleasant conversation with her to make all things clear when she will ask Ves to accompany herself to the site of Sabrina’s death. When Ves accepted to accompany her, Triss wanted to talk with her on the way but before she could bring that topic, Ves beat her to it by bringing that up. She felt sad for her and also a little bit jealous  _ if she is honest with herself _ . Keeping her emotions in check she cleared the matter between them instead of snapping and shouting at her.

Finally they reached the place and saw that two Kaedwani soldiers were present there. They were standing inside a circle which was drawn on the ground.

“Leave this place, I need to examine the site at the King’s request.” Triss said to the soldiers but it seemed that they were scared to death to even cross the circle. 

They said that they are protected inside the circle from the Drowners. They asked for Triss’ and Ves’ assistance to escape that place. The sorceress agreed but she told them to wait as she needed to examine the site first. Triss started to inspect the area carefully and Ves watched her back with sword in hand also keeping her eyes in the two soldiers. Triss examined the site carefully and she got all the information she needed.

“You got anything useful?” Ves asked.

“Yes.” Triss replied.

“We need to leave this place now.” Said the soldiers.

“Alright, let’s go back and wait for Geralt.” Triss said as she started to walk. But she stopped as found her way was blocked by Drowners and there were at least ten of them. Ves immediately attacked one of the them after dodging an attack. She drove her sword through its stomach but it didn’t die, just staggered a few feet back.

“This things are not dying!” She shouted to Triss who sent a burst of flame towards the wounded drowner setting it on flame and killing it successfully.

“We need to silver weapons. Steel doesn’t affect the monsters as silver does.” She shouted back to Ves while casting a freezing spell on three drowners which turned them to ice statues. The two soldiers hit the frozen drowners with their weapons which caused their frozen body to break down into small pieces of ice.

“Impressive magic!” Ves praised her after dodging an attack from another drowner.

“Four down. Six to go.” Triss said while shielding herself from the two drowners that were attacking her. She successfully flung them away with a powerful shockwave. As the two drowners fell to the ground, Ves cut their heads off with her sword.

“Four to go.” Ves commented. The two soldiers managed to kill one drowner on their own. 

“That’s three for you.” Triss shouted back. She sent a huge stream of flame towards the remaining three drowners setting them on fire. The creatures screamed in pain, unable to attack them. Ves rushed forward and quickly beheaded all three.

“Phew! This was one hell of a fight.” She said blowing a strand of her blond hair away from her eyes. She continued, “Though it have been better if Geralt was here.” Ves smiled slightly.

“Definitely.” Triss smiled back.

**[/\\]**

After departing from Triss’ tent Geralt went to Dethmold to get some means which would help him cross the mist. Dethmold luckily could provide with some artifacts which helped the Witcher to enter the mist safely and reach Vergen. But getting the standard of Dun Banner wasn’t easy though he managed to get it after deceiving a wraith. Then he went to meet Saskia at the entrance of the mines as Zoltan told him too. When he reached there he saw that Zoltan was also there to greet him with Saskia.

“Greetings Witcher. I want to offer my gratitude to you for saving me even though I am a stranger to you.” Said Saskia.

“It was nothing. I did what I had to do.” Geralt replied evenly.

“Not everyone will do what you did for me. How can I help you?” She asked.

“I need Vandergrift’s sword to lift the curse and the spearhead that took Sabrina Glevissig’s life.”

“Here take it.” Saskia held the sword of Vandergrift in front of her. Seeing Geralt hesitating she said, “Take this as a token of gratitude for saving my life. As for the spearhead I don’t possess it. It’s in the possession of Skalen Burdon but I don’t think he will give it to you easily.”

“Thank you Saskia for the sword and the information.” Geralt acknowledged her help.

“It’s the least I can do after what you did for me Witcher. But once you lift the curse, the war is inevitable and from your action I am presuming that you are on our side.”

“No, I am not in anyone’s side. Witcher code of neutrality, I saw you as someone who needed help and to give Vergen a fair chance against Kaedwen but I am not going to take part in the battle.”

“Geralt has already many things in his head and moreover he was never fond of politics.” Zoltan intervened.

“I see. Farewell Witcher.” Said Saskia. Geralt nodded and went to Burdon’s house. 

Saskia was right as Skalen challenged him to a poker game to win the spearhead. Fortune was with him as he managed to win the game and get the spearhead in his possession. With the help of his medallion and the artifacts Dethmold gave him he managed to return to Kaedwani camp without much problem. 

Geralt still needed Seltkirk’s armor and the medallion of priest Chrest which is in the possession of Henselt according to Zyvik, Henselt’s quartermaster. He got this information when he lingered around the camp before going to Vergen. The Witcher sighed, this things are getting to him more than he is ready to admit to Triss and also to himself and most of all the vivid images he could see every time he closes his eyes. Geralt can now remember some broken images of Ciri and Yennefer also. He don’t know what to feel or how should he feel. The Witcher practically remembers nothing about Yennefer and their relationship, still he felt a longing deep down inside to see her once again. He can’t remember what he and Yennefer had in the past or how serious their relationship was.

_ Was it love? Or Lust? Obsession or some mutual attraction? But besides all of this he knew one thing for certain that he loved the red haired sorceress, with everything he has. What he felt for Yennefer was nothing what he feels for his lovely and adorable red haired sorceress. Then why is he desiring to meet Yennefer when he is already in love with the most amazing woman in the world? _

Geralt is also feeling an overwhelming urge to find Ciri to make sure that she is safe and sound, whom he always considered as his own daughter. He decided this isn’t the time to dwell on this matters, it’s time to end this curse and for it he needed to get his hand on Seltkirk’s armor first which is in the possession of a man named Vinsent Traut, who is believed to be involved in the conspiracy against the king of Kaedwen and he is hiding somewhere nearby the Kaedweni camp. 

But to find him he needed information. He learned that a prostitute named Whistling Wendy know about that man. As he approached the prostitute’s camp he saw that Dandelion was present there as usual.  _ This man will never change, _ Geralt thought. Dandelion spotted him almost immediately and an evil smirk formed on his face. 

“Geralt, you seem to take my advice and came here to relax I presume?” Dandelion jested. Geralt didn’t say anything but scowled at him. 

The madam eyed him very carefully. “What do you want handsome?” she asked. 

Before answering her Geralt just thought one thing,  _ Triss wouldn’t like this one bit. _ Geralt played along because he needed to talk with Whistling Wendy. 

“What can a man want in a whore camp? I am here to have some fun?” Geralt said sarcastically. But this was just an act and he felt relieved that Triss isn’t here with him now, otherwise it would have been difficult. 

The madam called all his girls, “Girls! Come here we got a fine specimen today.” Then she turned to Geralt after all the girls gathered in front of him and she introduced them to Geralt. “These are my girls. Choose one.” 

Geralt shook his head and took out the square coin his pocket and handed it to the madam, “I only need Whistling Wendy.” 

The madam nodded her head in understanding and signaled all the girls to leave except Whistling Wendy. Wendy eyed Geralt with pure lust in her eyes and purred, “Come inside handsome, I promise to give you a good time.” As Geralt was about to follow her inside the tent, he stopped because of a voice from behind him.

“What are you doing here Geralt of all the places?” Triss asked him with her eyes narrowed in anger. 

The thought of another woman touching him or sleeping with the man she loved was infuriating to her. Her whole body was shaking. She felt an overwhelming urge to turn the woman into ashes who was standing in front of Geralt. She just escorted the soldiers back safely with Ves. After leaving Ves in her camp Triss was about to enter her tent to wait for Geralt when she saw that Dandelion was calling her silently. She wondered what he want and then she saw Geralt when she moved a few feet towards Dandelion. Geralt was standing in front of the whore camp talking to a prostitute. She felt an immense sadness and anger towards him. 

_ How could he do this to me? _ She thought. She was about to shout more when Geralt stopped her by covering her mouth with his hand and practically dragged her back to her tent. Once they were inside her tent he removed his hand from her mouth. She was about to start shouting at him, but he covered her mouth with his own engaging in a deep passionate kiss completely taking her by surprise. She tried to resist first but finally gave in kissed him back. She could only moan in his mouth because of the pleasure she is feeling and the passion he is showing towards her. After few seconds he pulled back slightly breaking their kiss.

“A pleasure as always but if you are trying to distract me it isn’t working this time Witcher. What were you doing there in the whore camp? Explain.” Triss asked with a frown on her face and putting her hands on her hip. Geralt didn’t answer her immediately. She tapped her foot on the ground in irritation waiting for him to answer. An image of that whore making love… no … having sex with Geralt came to her mind. Her whole body shook with jealousy. Geralt put both his hands up in front of him accepting defeat.

“Alright I will explain but it wasn’t what you thought Triss.” Geralt almost pleaded to her with a sad face. She immediately melted but she managed to compose herself.

“I am waiting.” She demanded with an annoying look on her face. As Geralt explained everything her expression changed from annoyance to shame on herself. She looked towards the ground avoiding his eyes. When Geralt saw that she was avoiding his eyes he gently lifted her face up and kissed her forehead.

“I… I am sorry Geralt. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. Seeing you at that place… I felt…But this wasn’t right for me to do. I should have trusted you. I…” she stopped as Geralt placed a finger on her lips preventing her from apologizing.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Triss. If I was in your place I would’ve done the same.” He comforted her.

“But I ruined your entire plan Geralt. I am sorry. I should’ve……….”

“No. You didn’t ruin anything. You can never ruin anything for anyone and least of all for me because since you came to my life you made my life worth living.” He let her know his honest feelings. Triss’ heart fluttered at his revelation, she looked at him at last with that beautiful smile on her face and love shining in her eyes only for him alone.

“I love you Witcher.” She said without any hesitation. 

Geralt can’t figure out why he feels like this every time she said those three words to him. They had confessed their love to each other countless times but every time she proclaims her love for him, he felt an immense happiness bubbling inside. He always thanks his fate because this amazing woman chose him among all people. He is the luckiest man in the world.

“And I love you.” Geralt smiled and kissed her nose lightly and spoke again, “By the way you look more beautiful when you are jealous.” He jested.

“What? You mean that I am not beautiful when I am not jealous?” She asked. 

Geralt realized she got him back by his own joke and he didn’t have anything to answer her. “I…Um.. I have to go now.” He escaped from her tent immediately. While coming out he heard Triss’ laughter at his expense and it wasn’t forced laugh. He should have felt annoyed instead he felt happy.  Sometimes Geralt wanted to drag her along with him at a quiet safe place far away from all this chaos, he just wanted her to be happy in her life. But he can’t give her that, at least not now. Geralt shifted his attention to the task in his hand and went to meet Whistling Wendy. He saw that she was still standing there with an annoyed expression on her face and when she saw him, “What do you want now?” She asked.

“I just wanted to talk.” Geralt answered.

“People don’t come to a whore to talk. They only come here to plough.” Wendy said.

“This is important.” Geralt stopped her and gave her the password. 

Wendy understood immediately and requested him to follow her inside the tent where she opened a trap door for him to descend down. Geralt thanked her and climbed down to find himself inside an old tower and came face to face with Vinsent Traut himself. The man accused Geralt of being Henselt’s spy as Geralt tried to reason with him that he just needed Seltkirk’s armor to lift the curse. But Vinsent didn’t believe and attacked the Witcher with his men. Within few minutes they all lay dead on the ground in the pool of their own blood, he took the armor from Vinsent’s body and found an exit from the old tower. Geralt wondered whether this man really was involved in the conspiracy against Henselt, he really didn’t want to get involved in this matters so what happened was good enough. His task is to lift the curse, find Letho and get his and Triss’ name cleared from all the false charges. On his way back to Triss’ tent he saw that Dandelion was walking with a slight limp towards the Kaedwani camp. Geralt became immediately concerned for his friend as he quickly walked up to Dandelion and stopped him.

“Hey Geralt!” said Dandelion with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Dandelion, why are you limping?” Geralt asked.

“You should ask your sorceress why I am limping!” Dandelion frowned.

“Triss? How did she get involved in this? What happened to you?”

“I learned an important lesson today Geralt, never annoy a pissed off Triss Merigold.” Dandelion’s face cringed a bit.

“Why?” Geralt asked with a smirk, the corner of the side of his lips curled up slightly in amusement.

“I just jested that you are ploughing a whore. When she realized that I said it just to annoy her, she put a spell up my arse and now whenever I try to move or sit or lay down I feel as if thousand bees are stinging my arse at the same time.” Dandelion rubbed his face in frustration.

“That’s a nice lesson she taught you Dandelion.” Geralt said with another smirk and started to walk back towards Triss’ tent leaving Dandelion to his fate. Dandelion just stared at him open mouthed.

“You are whipped Witcher. Never saw this day coming.” Dandelion shouted behind Geralt with a massive frown on his face. Geralt didn’t say anything he just turned around and gave Dandelion another smirk before entering Triss’ tent. He was greeted inside with a kiss on his lips.

“Geralt you got everything we need?” Triss asked as she walked towards a table to grab an apple.

“Mhm. Except the medallion, which is unfortunately in Henselt’s possession.” Geralt answered.

“And Vandergrift’s sword?”

“Mhm. Saskia gave it without any hesitation after knowing my motive from Zoltan. She is truly a wise woman.”

“Yes, she is. Now all we have to do is lift the curse from Henselt and I am pretty sure he will give us the medallion.”

“We?”

“Of course, you and me together. Surely, you are not thinking of going alone?” She asked with suspicious eyes.

“Um….. No, of course not.” Geralt answered quickly. With his answer she seemed to be satisfied as she gave him a small smile.

“But Geralt the situation here is getting worse day by day. Don’t you think it will be safe for Dandelion if he leaves this place at once?” She asked him with worry in her eyes. 

_ That’s the woman I know and fell in love with, always looking after others. _ Geralt thought before answering her, “You are right Triss, he should leave. Speaking of Dandelion did you put a spell on him?” Geralt smirked.

“Yes, I did. Are you saying he didn’t deserved it?” Triss asked with her eyebrows raised.

“I never said that.” Geralt quickly apologized.

“Don’t worry Geralt, its temporary. The effect of the spell will be gone within an hour from now.” She giggled.

“Actually this came as a surprise for me. Didn’t know you are capable of this things.” Geralt said with a hint of smile on his face.

“Oh I am capable of many things which you don’t know Witcher.” She said seductively while grinding herself on him and tracing his cheeks with her finger. 

They were standing so close that their faces were almost touching and both could feel each other’s breaths on their faces. He swiftly grabbed her by her waist and gave her a bruising kiss, Triss didn’t protest as she kissed him back hungrily while tugging at his armor. But Geralt stopped her because he can’t go further than this until he regains his memory and what he felt for Yennefer. He can’t take advantage of her feelings for him, it won’t be fair to her. So the Witcher gently pushed her away from him by grabbing her by her shoulders. Triss was looking at him with a hurtful expression on her face and he hated himself for causing her pain. But what he is doing is right, for now at least. 

He tried to comfort her, so he cupped her face gently in his hands and said, “Triss as much as I want to take things further, we must go and see Henselt now.”

“Yes… Yes you are right.” She said with a smile which Geralt knew was a forced smile because he could see the pain in her eyes. He also observed that she was trying to hide her tears from him.

“Triss….” He tried to say but she stopped him.

“Geralt, I am alright. Let’s go see Henselt.” She assured him. And pecked his lips lightly and walked out of her camp quickly. She rubbed away few tears which fell from her eyes.  _ It’s already started which she feared and knew would happen eventually. Geralt is distancing himself from her which means that he is getting some of his memory back. So why is she crying now? She knew that this would happen and she will eventually lose him for good. _ She tried to prepare herself for this heartbreak for many months now but the thought of him leaving her is too much painful to bear. These last few months spent with him, expanded her love for him even more if that is possible.

After few minutes they informed the king that they are ready to lift the curse from him. Henselt accompanied them with few of his trusted soldiers to the place where Sabrina died. Triss helped Henselt in the ritual and lastly the King drew a circle around the wheel where Sabrina was tied when she was killed. The three entered the circle with all soldiers as Henselt did accordingly as Triss told him to and slowly Sabrina’s ghost appeared along with many wraiths. Geralt assured Triss with his eyes that he got her back. He started to kill wraiths one after another, but it seemed their numbers were infinite. As the Witcher killed them more appeared in their place. He suddenly saw that one wraith somehow got past him and was about to stab Triss in her back. He didn’t wasted a second as he hurled his silver sword at it, killing it immediately.

“Triss, hurry.” Geralt said as he saw more wraiths appeared. Henselt’s soldiers were already lying dead on the ground. Geralt himself was getting exhausted from fighting continuously. Finally he heard Triss telling Henselt to stab Sabrina in her chest with the knife which was in Henselt’s hand.

“Hurry, your Majesty!” Geralt said sweating from exhaustion. 

Henselt quickly stabbed Sabrina’s ghost in her chest which caused her to disappear along with the wraiths and finally ending the curse on himself. He then turned to Triss and Geralt.

“I am again in your debt, Witcher and Miss Merigold and I don’t keep my debts. Come see me in my tent after evening.” The King said and then the three of them headed back towards the camp.

**[/\\]**

**AFTER EVENING AT KAEDWANI CAMP**

“Sire, The Witcher and lady Merigold is here to see you.” Henselt’s guard bowed to him.

“Let them in. Make sure that no one disturbs us, we have important matters to discuss.” The King ordered.

“As you wish your Majesty.” The guard bowed again and left. The couple entered after the guard left from Henselt’s tent.

“Ah! Witcher and lady Merigold. I have important matters to discuss with you.” Said Henselt eyeing Triss.

“What do you have in mind Sire?” Geralt asked.

“I have an offer for you both. You Witcher will be my personal guard. Lady Merigold I want to speak to you alone.” Henselt said his eyes roaming Triss’ body.

“I am sorry, Sire. But Witcher’s code of neutrality prevents me from engaging in politics. I cannot take on the offer you requested.” Geralt replied calmly.

“As for me your Majesty, I am honored regarding whatever you thought about me. But I cannot also get involved in court matters or other things. I am still accused of being King Foltest’s murderer. And besides all these I have to stay with Geralt and help him recover his memories.” Triss answered.

“I see…” Henselt stopped as one of his guards entered the tent. “What is this? I told you not to disturb me.” Henselt said outraged.

“I am sorry Sire but this is an urgent matter. A messenger arrived from Redania.” Said the guard.

“Send him in.” Henselt said in irritation. The messenger brought the news that Foltest’s daughter and wife of King Radovid is in the line of the throne after Foltest’s death. But Henselt wasn’t ready to accept Adda on the throne even after learning from Geralt that Adda isn’t a Striga anymore. Then suddenly they heard a commotion outside and a guard fell inside the tent with a deep wound on his chest.

“What is going on?” Henselt shouted. 

Geralt unsheathed his sword and said in a cold voice, “Triss protect the King.” 

Triss nodded reluctantly as the Witcher stepped outside the camp. He saw two assassins and one of them came charging towards him immediately. Geralt knocked one a few feet back with Aard as the other halted a few steps away from him. Geralt realised what they were doing,  _ They are waiting to attack together _ . As the two assassins readied their weapons, Geralt unsheathed his silver sword also as they charged at him swinging their weapons. There blows were lighting fast but Geralt was faster,  _ No normal human can be that fast _ . Then Geralt looked at their eyes and saw that their eyes were exactly like his, cat-like.  _ Witchers, _ he realized. 

Geralt parried their blows with exceptional skills and speed but one of them eventually got past his defense and delivered a killing blow. He dodged at the last second by rolling to his left side. The Witcher grabbed both the swords tightly and threw his silver sword at one of them which the assassin deflected with difficulty and got a little distracted. Before the assassin could recover the White Wolf rolled behind his back and cast a powerful Aard hitting him in his leg causing him to get knocked off his feet. The assassin remain suspended in mid-air for just a second, just before his body could reach the ground Geralt cut his head off from his body with a downward swing of his sword. The other one was about to attack but he halted and jumped away to his right as a ball of flame his the place where he was standing seconds ago. The assassin saw that Geralt is now accompanied by a red haired sorceress and he was outnumbered. Realizing the odds of his success is gone he escaped from there quickly. Sile and Dethmold is also coming towards the King’s camp running with guards at their toe.

“Who is this?” Dethmold asked pointing at the headless assassin’s body.

“An assassin hired to kill the King.” Geralt answered. At that time Henselt also came out from inside the tent.

“Where were you Dethmold?” Henselt asked angrily.

“I… I was…” He stuttered.

“Dah! I don’t want to know what you were doing. I am asking why I never have you at my side whenever I need your help.”

“Forgive me Sire, I was merely….”

“Enough. I don’t want to hear your nonsense. So who is this assassin?”

“He is a Witcher Sire, hired to kill you.” Geralt answered.

“I have a suspicion that this assassin may be one of Letho’s men.” Triss intervened.

“Even if he was in league with Letho, we have no way to get anything out from him now as he is dead.” Sile said.

“There is a way but it’s forbidden.” Dethmold said.

“You are not thinking of  _ Necromancy _ , are you?” Sile asked with disbelief in her eyes.

“I don’t care what is forbidden. Do whatever you can to find the assassin.” Henselt ordered.

“As you wish Sire.” Dethmold said with a bow.

“Count me out of this.” Sile declared and stormed away.

“Witcher I will need your help to start the process. You brew the necessary potion and meet me in my tent.” Dethmold said and walked away muttering under his breath.

“Witcher, Dethmold said you need the medallion to lift the curse. Here take it.” Henselt said.

“Thank you Sire.” Geralt said. Then he turned towards Triss when Henselt left. “Triss you go and take some rest and tell Dandelion to get out from here as soon as he can.” Geralt whispered.

“I will tell him. I also need to look after something else Geralt.” Triss said unmindfully and walked back towards her tent.

After Geralt prepared his potion and met Dethmold, the ritual started. Geralt saw through the dead assassins eyes what happened exactly. He quickly discovered their hideout and realized that Triss’ suspicion was right, they were indeed Letho’s men. Letho himself was present at the hideout. What the Witcher heard next he never suspected it. It seemed that Sile hired Letho to kill Demavend and Foltest. Letho wanted to get rid of her but not immediately as she is the loose end. He said to his companions that he is heading towards Loc Muinne where everything will be settled. After that Geralt saw through the assassins eyes how they sneaked inside the Kaedwani camp to kill Henselt. Dethmold ended the ritual and looked at Geralt curiously.

“Did, you learn anything?” Dethmold asked.

“I know where they are and who is behind all these.” Geralt said in a cold voice.

“Who is it?”

“Sile De Tansarville.” Geralt said evenly. Dethmold’s eyes widened. When they reached Sile’s tent with the king’s soldiers they learnt that Sile already disappeared.

“The bitch escaped.” Dethmold cursed.

“I know their hideout. Maybe I can learn something from there.” Geralt said.

“What are you waiting for then?” Dethmold asked.

“I’ll go with you Geralt.” Triss offered as she appeared from nowhere.

“Triss read my mind and teleport us there. We don’t have much time. Letho already escaped but we can catch the other one if we hurry.” Geralt said to her.

“But Geralt…..” she hesitated. Geralt touched her cheek lightly and said, “Do it.”

Triss did as Geralt suggested and teleported both of them at the assassin’s hideout. When they reached there they saw that the assassin who escaped from the camp was lying on the ground bleeding heavily and a Golem was about to kill him. Geralt suggested Triss to stay there as he rushed towards the Gollem and killed it. Then he approached the injured man with Triss beside him. The assassin revealed that Sile got to him before Geralt arrived, the sorceress wanted to remove all the evidence. He also revealed that Geralt met him when the White Wolf was pursuing the Wild Hunt. While talking he coughed a lot of blood from his mouth as his body and his breath stopped, leaving the body there Geralt thought about what he said, he immediately felt a sharp pain inside his head as few memories came rushing inside his mind. Triss became concerned as his eyes became unfocused. She put her hand around his shoulders, hugging him and bringing him out of his thoughts.

“Geralt you alright?” She asked with concern.

“I am alright. Just remembered the time when I met Letho and saved him from imminent death. Then he helped me in the path with his friends, Auckes and Serrit. But now both of them are dead and Letho is already on the way to Loc Muinne.”

“You killed Auckes to save the King, Geralt. Sile killed Serrit.” Triss comforted him.

“Let’s go back.”

**[/\\]**

**_SOME TIME LATER_ **

“Triss now it’s time to get rid of this curse. We can’t delay anymore.” Geralt said to her.

“I am coming with you.” Triss said immediately. 

Geralt sighed. He knew she will say this, “Triss that place is too dangerous, you need to stay here.”

“Geralt…..” Triss tried to argue but he stopped her and made it clear that he won’t allow her to enter the mist with him. She sighed in defeat realizing that this is one of those battles which she cannot win. 

“Alright Geralt. But be careful. Don’t get killed Witcher.”

“I won’t.” He said and kissed her forehead and walked away. 

Triss had a bad feeling about him going alone inside the mist. She had the utmost respect and belief in his ability and skills but still she worries and she will always worry about him. She lay down on her bed thinking about Geralt and what he was doing there in the mist. After few hours she realized that still he have not returned. Now Triss became seriously concerned as she walked out from her camp and went to investigate the mist. She saw that the mist was gone so she smiled a bit realizing that Geralt was successful.  _ But why he didn’t return? _ Triss was about to move forward when she heard Dandelion calling her.

“Triss where are you going?” Dandelion asked.

“To look for Geralt. He isn’t back yet.” Triss replied.

“I will come with you.” He offered.

“Alright.” 

But after searching for an hour they still didn’t found any trace for him. Then Triss observed someone was lying behind a rock a few feet away from her. Her heart started to hammer inside her chest. What she saw made her collapse to her knees immediately. Geralt was lying there, his eyes closed and there were deep wounds in his body which were still bleeding profusely. Triss immediately pulled his head on her lap and begin to heal the wounds. Then she lightly slapped his cheeks to wake him up. Dandelion watched them with sad eyes.

“Geralt. Wake up. Please. You promised that you will never leave me. Wake up. Please.” Triss pleaded as tears fell freely from her eyes. 

After few moments her pleas were answered as Geralt slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were unfocused,  he looked around trying to focus on her voice and finally his eyes met her. He smiled a bit and raised his hand to touch her cheek, as she grabbed his hand with her own. She kissed his palm and smiled happily at him with tear filled eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. 

He swallowed a bit and spoke again in a weak voice, “I love you Triss Merigold.” He smiled. Then his eyes closed and his body went limp. Triss eyes widened.

“Geralt! Geralt! What happened? Wake up! Please!” She pleaded again. But this time her pleas were not answered by the Witcher as he lay dead on her lap. She checked his breathing and saw that he wasn’t breathing at all. She tried to hear his heartbeat but found none. She already saw him dying once long ago, and he died again, this time on her lap and she couldn't do anything. She realized that,  _ Geralt of Rivia, The White Wolf, the man she loved is dead once again. _ Her eyes became glassy with sorrow and heartbreak.

“No! Please! No! Geraaaaalt!” she screamed for the last time as she lost consciousness and collapsed to the ground.


	14. Vergen vs Kaedwen

_ This is it. The end. _ Geralt thought as he doesn’t know whether he will be able to end the curse and survive, although he promised to her that he will come back.  _ At least I managed to convince her to stay away _ . The Witcher took a deep breath as he fumbled with the container of the Thunderbolt potion he brewed. He decided to save it for now and use it if the situation turns extreme,  _ perhaps during the fight with the Draug - the demon of war. _ He remembers Dethmold warning that the visitor in the war has changed to a Draug. He also informed Geralt about the artifacts will lead him to the right ghosts. Now, he made sure that he has everything to end the curse before entering the mist. Geralt unsheathed his silver sword and laid it on the ground. He soaked the wraith oil on a rug and spread it on the silver sword. _ This will be deadly to the wraiths. _ He put the sword back in the scabbard and entered the cloud with a determined face.

As Geralt expected there was chaos inside as the ghosts of the dead soldiers of Aedirn and Kaedwen continuously fight amongst themselves. Few attacked him but the Witcher was able to kill them quickly. Then he turned towards his left and saw that a ghost was walking towards him,  _ this ghost looks different from the others _ . The spectre walked right into Geralt’s body as he felt a horrible jolt through his entire body, Geralt immediately lost control of his body as he realized that he was seeing the battle through the ghost’s eyes. 

Geralt knew the ghost was an Aedirn soldier as he walked toward his commander who was barking away commands to other fellow soldiers. The commander sent Geralt along with other soldiers and archers to capture the enemy flag. A  _ draugir _ appeared in their path as Geralt in the body of the Aedirn’s soldier managed to kill it. After Aedirn’s army raised a capture the enemy flag, the Witcher immediately felt another horrible jolt in his body as the ghost left him and replaced by other come from Kaedwani. 

The ghost ran to his camp while avoiding the rain of arrows coming from Kaedwani with the help of the wooden shields in the path . When the Commander saw him, he ordered the archers to cease shooting as the ghost informed them their standard is taken by the enemy. Then Geralt saw  _ Vandergrift _ and  _ Sabrina Glevissig _ , But Vandergrift was not an ordinary ghost, he was a Draug, the mighty demon of war. The Kaedwani soldiers were asking Vandergrift for reinforcement to get their flag back from Aedirn but the Draug refused. He threatened Sabrina and took his huge sword and shield as he moved to battle. Geralt saw Sabrina walked away from there as he immediately felt another horrible jolt as the ghost left his body. He shook his head to clear the slight dizziness and noticed Sabrina afar. She summoned other sorceresses, two of them he recognized immediately.  _ Philippa Eilhart and Sile De Tansarville. _ Sabrina asked for their help to cause Melgar’s fire on the battlefield which will kill Vandergrift and weaken both sides. The other sorceresses agrees to help in the cost if anything happen to her, she will deal with it on her own.

Geralt left Sarbina and walked to another side of the battlefield where he saw Seltkirk’s ghost fighting two soldiers. The solider killed other two ghosts as he entered Geralt’s body.Seltkirk killed dozens of Kaedwani soldiers in his path and finally arrived to confront Vandergrift. Geralt felt the ghost leave his body. Seltkirk turned to him and spoke in his ghostly voice, “The visitor, I have long awaited for this moment.”

“Leave ghost.” Geralt said calmly.

“I will not give up an opportunity to duel Vandergrift.” The ghost answered stubbornly.

The Witcher shrugged his head “He will kill you.” 

“Seltkirk does not fear death.”

“When you die your soldiers will die every day after this and forever. Leave. Now. This is a task for a Witcher, not a knight.”

“Very well, it is just for the sake of my men.” He said and vanished. 

Geralt unsheathed his silver sword and attacked the draugir that appeared. He injured it with few strokes of his sword, by the time the Witcher prepared to make a final blow the draugir got hit by a huge sword as Vandergift stepped forward.

**-[/\\]-**

“GERALT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Triss screamed as she woke up from her dream, sweating heavily and tears running down her eyes. Her eyes were wide with fear.

“What…. What happened?” Dandelion asked as he rushed inside Triss’s tent. “Triss?” He asked again.

“Where… Where is Geralt?” She asked with a trembling voice.

“Triss… you know that he went inside the mist. He told you so before he left. Don’t you remember?” Dandelion asked with concern as he eyed his friend who was looking very pale.

“Yes…. Yes I remember. Just…” Triss mumbled as she remembered how Geralt convinced her to stay behind.

 

**FLASHBACK**

_ "No Geralt! No, and no again. I told you that I will go with you wherever you will go and I am going to keep my promise. Don’t want to hear any argument on this matter." Triss said in a high tone. _

 

_ "Triss listen, that place will be unsafe for you. That place has an unusually huge source of magic. This mist is dangerous and can affect you badly." He replied. _

 

_ “Dangerous! Huh! And only because of that you make me stay here? No, now never.” Triss said with her hands folded over her chest glaring at Geralt. _

 

_ “Triss please, I…..I mean dangerous just for you.” Geralt whispered _

 

_ "I don't care, but I will not let you go out there alone. Don't worry, I won't be a useless egg for you. I can protect myself."  _

 

_ "I know but I care, because you're the most important thing to me, I need you alive and healthy. I can’t lose you, not now, not ever." He said. _

 

_ "No Geralt! I won’t stay behind. I have a bad feeling about it. There I can always back you up and I managed handling a sword, you forgot?” _

 

_ “Never. I wish I could see you like that. But this is my request to you... will you fulfill my request Triss?” _

 

_ Triss turned away from him and nervously stomped her foot with her arms still crossed over her chest. Despite everything, she could never deny Geralt’s request, her love for him is deep and loyal, Triss respects his request and never try to force him to do thing the Witcher doesn’t like. To her he is the dearest person and her happiness have no bounds when he’s around.  _

 

_ Geralt knew she was very stubborn, but he just can’t imagine what he will do if he lose her,  so he walked over and capturing her in his arms. At first she tried to resist and get out of his embrace, but then she raised her head and saw the silly smile that she loved so much. She kissed him, then placed her head against to his chest.  _

 

_ "Geralt, what if I lose you again, like...last time, long ago. I can't survive it a second time."  _

 

_ "You won’t lose me, because I will have a huge motive to come back." _

 

_ “What could be the motive?” _

 

_ "It's you, for me there is no other best reason to come back. Besides, I am a Witcher...it's a usual day thing for me to kill ghosts."  _

 

_ "But you remember what I told you in the Elven bath, I'll go with you to the end of the world." _

 

_ "I remember and will always remember how we spend that night Triss." He smiled as he looked into her eyes as  _

 

_ Triss smiled in returned. "It’s was lovely. Promise me we must do it again." _

 

_ “I promise.” He kissed on her forehead, then continued. “I need to go Triss. I will come back safe and sound...to you."  _

 

_ She nodded as he turned to leave. He reached to exit the tent, but suddenly Triss’s voice make him pause. "Geralt...I love you."  _

 

_ He grinned as if waiting for these words. "Love you too.” Then he turned away and walked out from her tent and she saw him leaving with a sick heart. _

 

Dandelion came near Triss who was still on her bed, her whole body shaking. He put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her. “Um, Triss. Hello!” He was able to pull her out from her trance. “What was the dream about? Tell me.” Dandelion said softly. 

Triss didn’t say anything for a minute. Dandelion patiently waited for her to speak. He realized that whatever she saw in her dream was very bad because as far as he knew his friend she is a very strong willed woman and one of the most powerful sorceress alive. He asked her again, this time he almost requested her to speak, “Triss tell me what happened.”

“I…. I….” she stammered. 

Dandelion’s face turned sympathetic feeling sad for his friend. He sat down beside her on her bed and put one of his arm around her shoulder hugging her. “Just tell me.” 

“I saw him die Dandelion… again.” Triss blurted out. 

Dandelion’s eyes widened. “Triss nothing will happen to Geralt. He can take care of that mist.”

“I believe in him Dandelion, I do, but I can’t go through it again. Last time my heart almost stopped beating and if something happens to him again, I won’t be able to survive this time.” Triss said, her voice still filled with panic and sorrow. 

Dandelion now fully realized her cause of panic and how much this redhead sorceress loved the Witcher Geralt of Rivia as how deep her love is.  _ Don’t ever break her heart Geralt. No one will love you as much she does. This will turn complicated soon with his memory return, but I hope thing turn out well, _ Dandelion thought.

“Triss nothing will happen to Geralt this time. You know why?” Dandelion said to her. She shook her head negatively but didn’t say anything. Dandelion spoke again, “Because you changed him so much. He is not the old Geralt anymore and he is happy to have you. Very happy if I say truthfully. And he is now stronger than before because he knows that you have his back no matter what. So, he won’t fail. He will come back safely, to you.” His words seemed to have a positive effect on her as her lips curled into a soft smile.

“You think so?” She asked him.

“I know so.” Dandelion answered as he stood up from her bed and looked around.

“Wait a minute. What are you still doing here?” Triss suddenly asked.

“I was going but suddenly heard your scream so I decided to stop by.” Dandelion confessed.

Triss made out a smile “Thank Dandelion, but time for you to get away from here as quickly as you can.”

“Yes. I will. But before going I heard a rumor in brothel. The whores were whispering that whoever are conspiring against Henselt will held a meeting tomorrow on the abandoned hut on the hill.” He said.

“Hm. I will have to find out who is behind this.” The sorceress said as she moved out from bed.

**-[/\\]-**

**IN THE MIST**

“Any last wish Witcher, before you face your death?” The draug said in its demonic voice.

“Yeah. For you to die.” Geralt said coldly. 

The draug laughed hearing Geralt’s answer. It immediately attacked with the massive sword, Geralt managed to evade the blow and countered it with his. But the demon blocked his strike with the huge shield, it attacked again as he dodged to other side.  _ One single blow with that weapon and I am dead. Have to get past his shield somehow.  _ Geralt thought. The Witcher carefully watched his environment and saw a hill a behind the demon and the demon charging at him with its shield in front. The demon charged at him and he rolled away to the left side at the last second, Geralt placed his back on the solid rock wall of the hill and pretended to be cornered by the Draug. It charged again as Geralt evaded and the demon ran right at the wall of the hill, the entire shield smashed right into it and broke into pieces.

The draug realized that it was tricked by Geralt it let out an angry roar of frustration. “Trickery!!! With me? Die Witcher.” It shouted.

It started to spin like a tornado and stuck the Witcher within a blink of an eye. Geralt wasn’t prepared for this attack as he smashed into a rock and felt pain like some of his ribs broke. When he got his vision back, Geralt saw the draug is standing in front of him with its sword lifted over his head prepared to deliver a fatal blow, the Witcher quickly jumped away ignoring the pain. The rock smashed by the demons powerful strike, Geralt didn’t wait as he delivered a blow to its exposed side with his silver sword. It howled in pain and staggered back. 

The Witcher managed to catch his breath and drank the Thunderbolt potion. Suddenly an ignited rock hit the ground knocking both of them off their feet. The draug fell to the ground with the sudden attack. Geralt took his chance and jumped on the creatures and drove his sword right into its head. The draug howled in pain, Geralt managed to cling to its neck and this time he sliced his blade at its neck killing it instantly. Its huge body fell to the ground as the Witcher groaned because of the pain from broken ribs. 

Geralt saw a ghost of a Kaedwani priest approaching and he felt another jolt as the spectre entered his body. The priest looked up towards the sky and saw meteors raining, falling on the battlefield killing the soldiers. He quickly ordered the remaining alive soldiers to follow him so they could be safe. They started running towards the edge of the mist, occasionally taking cover behind large rocks to protect themselves from meteors. As they reached the edge of the mist the ghost finally left Geralt’s body. The Witcher immediately realized everything around him was becoming blurry, his vision was becoming dark slowly, his head spinning. He heard the voice of the deads but he couldn’t make out what they were saying. He leaned himself on a rock wall as he was on the edge of losing his consciousness just as he fell to the ground.

After a while when Geralt woke up, he felt his head was lying on someone’s soft legs. He tried to make out the face but he could only saw a blurry face of a woman with red hair. He realized she was telling him something which he didn’t understand. He felt soft hands on his cheeks and her fingers touched his temples. Geralt’s head was buzzing, He made one last attempt to open his eyes wider and make his vision clear, but he failed. Despite everything he could feel every touch of her gentle hands when he lost consciousness again.

**-[/\\]-**

**OUTSIDE THE MIST**

Triss sat on a small stone watching the bright glow of the mist and at the same time thinking what is going on on the other side where Geralt is. Suddenly, the mist started to fade and after some moment, it disappeared entirely. Triss stood up from the rock and she was unable to hold back her smile,  _ He managed, he did it _ . She decided to wait for him there, hoping he’d to come to her, every second seemed to tear her heart. After waiting for an hour, she stood up and went to find him. On the way to the disappeared mist, she saw Geralt lying on the ground, unconscious with the silver sword in his hand. She felt fear that for a moment her dream turned into reality, as if walking into the steps of her nightmare. Triss reached him, lifted his head up and placed his head on her legs as she sat and checked for wounds on his body through her magic. She found that he was alive and was breathing with a few broken ribs. Her fear for the worst things had gone when she saw his eyes moving beneath his eyelids.   _ Alive _ . She released a happy sigh.

-[/\\]-

**LATER**

_ According to Dandelion the conspirators are in that hut _ , Triss thought as she watched the hut on the hill carefully from some distance.  _ No point in hiding, I must see who they are and what they are upto.  _  She heard voices as she came near.

“We must get rid of that mage, whatever the cost.”

“If it were that simple, you’d be viceroy by now.” Triss heard someone mocking.

“Three years ago you promised financial assistance. We were to convey information and resist Dethmold and his supporters in most matters.”

“Nothing’s changed….” Triss was shocked hearing the voice. It was the voice of Vernon Roche.

“But it has. Foltest and Demavend had their throats slit! Someone, we know not who, wanted to slaughter the Unicorn! The situation is fucking tense and Dethmold’s stronger than ever! More importantly, you’ve nothing to offer us. The Temerian treasury is closed to you.”

“Gentlemen, you forget what will happen if the king learns of our dealings.” Vernon shot back.

“We’ll not be intimidated Roche. And remember - you speak to nobles…….”

“I’ve been in Kaedwen for three days. Travelled through nearby villages and towns. Saw old friends, sounded out the mood, asked for news outright. The people of Kaedwen detest Dethmold and his thugs. They await the man who would dare to wring his neck…..” 

The noble was stopped by Roche. “Someone approaches. Ready your weapons!” 

Triss realized that Vernon had noticed her presence. _ No point to stay hidden now _ . “Easy there.” She entered without any fear and faced the conspirators against the King of Kaedwen.

“What is she doing here?” One of the nobles asked.

“She walked over, I guess….” Verson answered.

“We didn’t approve this! How did she know of our meeting?” The noble said again.

“Something I’d like to know as well. Triss?”

“I have my ways. Unimportant.” Triss replied.

“But it is. If you know, others might know.” Roche protested.

“Overheard a conversation between Whistling Wendy and one of you gentlemen…..” The sorceress answered.

“How dare you, witch? I have a wife.” The noble immediately denied.

_ So this is the one that had an affair with the whore. Too easy to expose. _ Triss thought.

“It’s shot. It’s all shot, Roche. We return to our banners to aid the King in battle. Your plot is done, dissolved, having achieved nothing.” Another noble said. All of them stood up and left the hut leaving Triss and Vernon alone.

“How did you ever come to head a conspiracy in a Kaedwani camp?” Triss asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

“It’s a long story. Literally. Foltest and I devised the plan three years ago. Shortly after Henselt burned Sabrina at the stake and appointed Dethmold his adviser. Morale among nobles and officers was low following the failed campaign. We took advantage. I bought them off, gave them political director and received information in exchange.” Roche explained.

“What were you trying to do Roche?” Triss asked.

“To sow some ferment, prevent any alliance with the Black Ones and generally limit Dethmold’s and Henselt’s influence.” Roche said.

“I have to inform you Roche, Dethmold is getting very suspicious. He already arrested a few people. We must get back to the camp to warn Ves and others. Also hope that Geralt is awake by now.”

“He is back? And the mist?” Roche asked.

“It is gone.”  

Triss and Roche rushed towards the Blue Stripes camp, only to find that they were all empty.

“Where can they be?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe that woman saw something. Let’s ask her.” Triss said when she saw a woman walking towards them.

“Where is everyone? Did you see what happen to the unit that camped here?” Roche asked.

“They were invited to a banquet. I saw the messenger arrive. A celebration. Apparently, Dethmold exposed the leader of some conspiracy.” The woman said.

“Damn it!” Roche cursed. “Where is this banquet taking place?”

“The camp canteen. But it will be empty now. everyone already marched on Vergen.” the woman answered.

“Quickly!” Triss said urgently. When they arrived the canteen they saw that each and every one of the Blue Stripes was hanged to death. Vernon’s face turned furios.

“I’ll kill the whoresons…. Every last one…..” Vernon stopped noticing a figure hidden behind a table. It was Ves.  _ At least she is alive, my ring worked. _ Triss thought. “Ves? Are you alright?” He asked concerned.

“Y… Yes.” she stuttered, her voice trembling.

“What happened?” Roche asked.

“Dethmold invited everyone to a feast. He said the King was grateful that we’d helped reveal the plot. A roast pig and two barrels of wine awaited, he said…. He said that Vernon had just returned from Kaedwen. He was to be personally decorated by the king, and I was to be there to see it…. The lads went to the canteen, I went to the royal tent…. Roche was not in the King’s company. Dethmold jumped around like an ape, shouting that they’d all hang as punishment for Flotsam and for conspiring….” Ves stopped as her voice trembled.

“Ves, what did they do to you?” Triss asked angrily realizing that something bad must have happened.

“I begged them, I pleaded… They laughed at me and let me go….” She stopped for a moment and continued, “Henselt ordered Dethmold to leave us alone. He said that if I wanted to see my comrades alive I must let him have his way with me. He wants you Triss…. but since he couldn’t lay his filthy hands on you, he tried to put his hands on me.”

“Me?” Triss asked. “At least Geralt…..” she stopped hearing something shatter behind her. They all turned to look at the entrance. Triss eyes widened. Standing there was the White Wolf with a shattered glass in his hand. The Witcher face looked emotionless, silent and deadly _. _

“Don’t go there, please…. Roche, Dethmold expects you to seek vengeance. He awaits it…” Ves pleaded.

“He won’t need to wait too long.” Roche answered.

“And neither will Henselt.” Geralt said in a cold voice.

“Geralt, Henselt can’t die. It will weaken the north. And also you can’t just commit regicide, we just got out of one and I am not prepare to face it again.” Triss scolded him but he didn’t seem to hear her warning.

“Did Henselt….?” Roche asked Ves.

“No he couldn’t. I managed to escape him with the help of Triss’ ring. It made me invisible when I put it on my finger. ” Ves smiled gratefully at Triss.

“I will kill him!” Vernon muttered angrily.

“Don’t you understand?! They hanged the lads to provoke you…. you were away, they had a battle to win, they didn’t know when you’d return… You cannot go there.” Ves pleaded.

“We won’t go. It too dangerous to go into the battle now just to commit a regicide.” Triss said.

“Everything I loved died in this tent. My country disintegrates, my friends cruelly murdered. I want blood….” Roche said, his teeths clenched in anger.

“Attack Henselt now among his army and blood will flow -  but it will only be yours Vernon.” Triss said.

“Triss is right, Roche. Let it go for now.” Geralt understood her reasoning.

“Fuck! Then what do you suggest we do?” Roche asked.

“You are so stubborn, but we will help you for the last time, we owe you that much. After that me and Geralt will go our own way, we have private matter that we need to take care of” Triss continued “You two try to get to Vergen through the ravines. Geralt know a hidden path into the town. With the battle raging you won’t get noticed. When you find Henselt, Roche you will decide what is best for the North. I will have some private matter to take care then we will meet outside Vergen.” She explained.

“And in the process we will kill as many Kaedwanis as we can.” Roche turned to Ves. “Can you manage it?” He asked.

“Ves stays. We’ll not put her in danger again, and someone must get back to the Percival and its crew. Sail to a nearby cove. We’ll need some way to get out of here.” Geralt said.

“I’ll take the boat around the bend past the camp and await you there.” Ves replied as she walked towards the exit. Then she stopped and turned back. Her eyes turned towards Geralt with a sadness for few seconds. Then she looked towards Triss with gratefulness in her eyes. She suddenly rushed towards Triss and engulfed her in a tight hug and whispered in her ears, “Thank you.” Triss smiled at her as Vernon raised his eyebrows in surprise. Ves quickly broke the hug and left the tent.

“What was that about?” Roche confused.

“It’s nothing you should be concerned about.” Triss turned towards Geralt and whispered, “Are you alright with this Geralt, I don’t want you to get involved in this. If you want we can leave right away, to other place, to another path. We can set out to find Ye...Yennefer, we don’t need to take part in politics again.”

Geralt hugged her and whispered “I don’t know Triss, Roche and Ves helped us this much, so we owe him a last debt. Just like you said, one more favor and we can go our way.”

Triss made out a smile as she gazed at him “Thank you for understanding Geralt. I am going to teleport to Vergen first. You come with Vernon and sneak inside.”

“Be careful Triss.” He said.

“So are you. Don’t worry Witcher, I will be alright.” She assured with a gentle smile and teleported away.

**-[/\\]-**

Triss teleported herself just outside Philippa’s house in Vergen from Kaedwen camp. She looked around to make sure that no one saw her and slowly unlocked the door. Triss sneaked inside and  went to Philippa’s lab to get any clues regarding the Lodge and Letho. Suddenly Triss heard something behind,  and as she turned around she found herself immobilized.

“Triss Merigold, surely you know that it is wrong to sneak inside someone else's house?” Philippa taunted.

“She knows that but she will go to any length to make sure her lover is safe.” Sile stepped inside the lab behind Philippa, followed by Saskia.

“We thought that you won’t meddle into our plan but it seems we were wrong.” said Philippa.

“But we will answer your questions to meet your curiosity. You see we hired Letho to kill Demavend because he wasn’t worthy to rule Aedirn. Under his rule Aedirn would have fall in the hands of the Black ones very easily.” said Sile.

“I knew you were involved in this Sile, but why did you kill Foltest?” Triss asked still immobilized.

“Your wits again enchants us Triss. That wasn’t our plan. Letho betrayed us. We don’t know who else he is working for.” Sile answered.

“And why should I immediately believe you?” Triss said 

“This is indeed the case, why would we lie to you sister?” Sile asked.

“Don’t even try Sile, can’t you see her mind is clouded with the thoughts of that stupid Witcher.” Philippa interrupted.

“He isn’t stupid! And what did you do with Saskia?” Triss asked abruptly, Saskia seem unfocused and just stared at Triss.

“Clever! Huh! And defending your lover. Yeah Saskia is my puppet, she is in love with me because of this medallion. But the spell is not strong as your rose. So we have to put the spell on her everyday to keep her in our hands.” Philippa showed a strange medallion to Triss. She continued, “It would have been easy if we have got the rose but you ruined our plan Triss. Your witcher...”

“I still don’t understand…. why did you kidnap Geralt?” Triss asked angrily.

“Not patient as always. Letho was a loose end to us. We couldn’t let him live. Your Witcher would have get rid of him instead of us, of course with my persuasion. Letho betrayed us again and he let your lover escape.” Phillipa mocked.

“We won’t harm you Triss. We didn’t forget what you did for the Lodge once.” Sile said. 

“I’m no longer in the Lodge, I made some mistakes in the past which I won’t repeat.” Triss said as she heard Philippa muttering a spell and the next thing she saw was darkness.

-[/\\]-

“There’s a troll in front of us.” Vernon unsheathed his sword.

“Wait. Troll can be reasoned with. And it can crush you with a single blow. Sheathe your blade.” Geralt said.

The troll turned out to be female and it wasn’t ready to let them through. It said folks were bothering her and told Geralt that her mate is in trouble and wants Geralt to save him. The Witcher told the troll that if her mate is still alive he will try as it get out of the way. They moved further towards Vergen and found that few Kaedwan soldiers trying to hurt the male troll.

“Leave him alone.” Geralt said as he and Roche approached the soldiers.

“What is it to you? It’s just a troll.” One said.

“Told you to leave him alone or….” Geralt warned.

“Or what?” the soldier turned his weapon on Geralt.

Before the soldier could raise his hand to strike Geralt hacked his head off from his body. The others noticed their comrade lying dead on the ground. They turned away from the troll and attacked Geralt and Vernon as the two easily killed the remaining Kaedwani soldiers.

“Thank! Good humies. Bad dead.” The troll said.

“Take care of yourself troll.” Geralt replies.

“From gully come. There my missus. Her see?” the troll asked.

“We did, yes.” 

“She how?”

“She’s all right.And seem to worry about you troll.”

“Dear old bug! Like me she. Liver fresh feed.” The troll said as it left. Roche turned to look at Geralt and the Witcher just shrugged.

Two of them ran towards Vergen. Vernon followed Geralt into the mine under Vergen through a secret passage.

“This is the way in?” Vernon asked.

“No one should notice us, if we pass through here.” Geralt answered. 

After walking through the darkness of the mine for few minutes they could hear voices. “It seems we are not alone here. This path is discovered.” Geralt whispered. 

They moved towards the direction from which they heard the sounds and voices and were greeted there by a bald man in armor but he didn’t seem to be Kaedwani soldier.

“Witcher Geralt and Vernon Roche. Now that’s some pairing!” the man said.

“Out of our way, Pangratt.” Vernon warned.

“Come on Roche. You know this is no chance meeting.” Answered Pangratt.

“You never appear anywhere by chance. Always turning up where the pay is best.” Vernon said irritably.

“You haven’t changed a bit. Think you’re a superior because you wiped a royal arse. Sad……. Kill them!” Pangratt shouted and left Geralt and Roche against twenty men.

“Nothing seems to be done easily when you are involved Geralt.” said Vernon.

“Someone said this to me long ago, but can’t remember who it was.” Geralt answered.

Geralt faced three soldiers at once.  _ I don’t have to time fight with these fools fairly, Triss may need my help. _ The Witcher blocked their attack with his sword and made them staggered back. He immediately sent a Aard shockwave and all the soldiers around him fell to the ground. Vernon killed those who feel near him as Geralt used Quen shield and charged at them. He chopped the solider’s heads off with single strokes and within a few minute they all lay dead.

“These are Dethmold’s men. Pangratt is working for him. He will work anywhere where the pay is good. Bastard.” said Vernon.

“Let’s go Vernon. We have to stop Dethmold.” Geralt said urgently.

“It will be difficult to track them down in darkness like these.” 

“Not for me.” Geralt said as he drank the cat potion. “Come on follow me.” After few minutes of walking through the mines they found Dethmold and Pangratt.

“What is this? You said you’d get rid of them?” Dethmold snarled.

Pangratt shrugged. “Look like I underestimated them.”

“You’ll pay for my people, you whore’s son.! For each and every one of them.” Vernon yelled.

“So don’t underestimate them this time and never let me down again.” Dethmold warned Pangratt.

“It seems Triss was right about not to trust you, Dethmold. You really are a sly dog.” Geralt said calmly.

“Hah! That beautiful redhead woman. Dethmold what about her? You told me that I can have her if I help you.” Pangratt said.

“You will. If the King win the war.” Dethmold cackled.

“You just brought your own death Pangratt.” Vernon said watching Geralt from the corner of his eyes that his expression turned from calm to pure anger within a second.

“Enough talk. Kill them!” Dethmold yelled and immediately his men with Pangratt as the leader attacked them. 

_ Dethmold dies this time. _ That’s the only thing that was going through Geralt’s mind. Quickly the solider were being cut down one by one. Dethmold sent out a wave of flame towards the Witcher which he absorbed with Quen. In the meantime Vernon got Pangratt badly wounded and left him bleeding on the ground and joined Geralt against the sorcerer. Dethmold tried to attack them from all directions by teleporting himself occasionally but Geralt managed to save himself along with Vernon. Realizing he cannot win the fight against the White Wolf and the commander of Blue Stripes, the sorcerer escaped from there by teleporting away. They both approached Pangratt’s body and saw that he was still alive.

“What now?” Pangratt asked Vernon with difficulty.

“You murdered my men….” Vernon said angrily.

“I had nothing to do with it. Wasn’t even there. Henselt ordered your men killed, on Dethmold’s urging. I will not ask for mercy. To tell you the truth, I don’t know what I’d do in your position. But should you decide to spare me, you have my word I’ll go and _ …. _ stay out of your way.” Pangratt said slowly.

“I’ll hold you to your word. Go where you will.” Geralt said.

“Next time choose your missions carefully.” Vernon warned.

“Thanks Witcher. I won’t forget about this.” Pangratt answered.

“But listen bastard, if you look towards that beautiful redhead woman like that ever again, I will not be so merciful like now. I will cut off your hands with your tongue. And then I will pull out your eyes from your socket. Do you understand me?” Geralt said.

“Witcher, I...I didn’t mean anything like that..I” He paused when he noticed how Geralt squeezed the handle of his sword more tightly. “I promise, never again.”

Geralt and Vernon left him there and moved forward. They finally located the exit of the mines and were greeted by none other than Zoltan.

“Hex on you, bastard…..!” Zoltan stopped. His expression turned from anger to surprise, “Geralt? i thought it was Henselt’s mob that got through the tunnels.”

“They tried.” Geralt informed.

“Glad you knocked it out of their heads. So good to see you! Where’s Dandelion?” Zoltan asked.

“Headed west. To Oxenfurt.”

“Who’d he ploughing cross this time?” Zoltan asked.

“Henselt.” Geralt replied.

“Hah! Henselt’s about to get whooped, bare-arsed and all. Dandelion could’ve stayed.” Zoltan said.

“Zoltan, Vergen will fall. Get out of here while you can.” Geralt warned him about the danger.

“Oi, there’d be nothing dwarven about that. Leaving my mates?” Zoltan said surprised.

“All right. Just don’t get killed.” Geralt replied.

“Don’t get killed yourself, you idiot. As soon as Vergen’s victorious, I’ll try to find Dandelion. Incidentally, what are you doing here?” Zoltan said to Geralt.

“Looking for Triss. You saw her?” Geralt asked.

“Yes. Saw her earlier sneaking inside Philippa Eilhart’s house. Wonder what get into her head, tried to follow but I have a war to take care of.” Zoltan said.

“Show me the way. I can recognise her house but I don’t know how to get to it.” Geralt said.

“It’s the furthest to the north. Shortest way is across the rope bridge. Come on Geralt.” Zoltan said. 

The three of them ran towards Philippa’s house. As on the way they pumped into an elf, the famous wanted elf.

“Iorveth….” Vernon muttered angrily.

“This isn’t the time Vernon.” Geralt warned him. 

“Gwynbleidd, it’s a pleasant surprise to see you here again.” Iorveth greeted “Still it is unfortunate that you are in the company of this murderer.” 

“Time to set our difference aside Ioverth. Are you aiding Saskia with the battle?” Geralt asked.

The elf shaked his head “As I promised. But it seems no matter what, Vergen will fall today in the hands of the Kaedwanis. At this rate they will overwhelm us soon, we will need to retreat.” He cursed. Geralt looked towards Zoltan watching his face fell.

“But what are you doing here in front of Philippa’s house?” The Witcher asked.

“I saw Philippa and another witch. They were taking Saskia away in the middle of battle. I tried to stop but they teleported her away. Also Saskia was acting very strangely as if she was under a spell.” Iorveth said.

“What do you mean by Saskia was acting strangely?” Geralt asked curios.

“She was listening to Philippa Eilhart and doing her bidding as if she was her puppet.”

“Maybe she was under a spell as you said. You have any clue where they might have gone?” Geralt said.

“I overheard Philippa talking with someone about Loc Muinne. Maybe they have gone there.” Iorveth continued, “And Gweynbleidd I want to thank you and Lady Merigold for what the both of you did for us, the Scoia’tael. We were being used like before and you opened our eyes which we couldn’t see. Lady Merigold saved Ciaran from imminent death and later she helped us to take back the barge from Loredo’s grasp with Zoltan. We cannot thank her enough and nor you.”

“It was nothing Iorveth. We merely helped you and your people. But now you need to get out from Vergen immediately. Henselt will kill you at sight.” Geralt said watching Roche’s expression turned from disbelief to anger. But he didn’t say anything.

“See you Gwynbleidd. I am heading to Loc Muinne.” Iorveth said and left.

Geralt turned to say to Zoltan “I can see Philippa’s house from here. Zoltan go and take care of your friends. Vernon and I can get this done.”

“All right Geralt. But let me know when you found her.” Zoltan said as he ran off.

Geralt and Vernon slowly entered Philippa’s house. They found that there was no one there.  _ No sign of Triss. Where is she?  _ Geralt became concerned as they continued to inspect the house for few minutes. At last Geralt found a note lying under the table in Philippa’s lab. It was the note about the mechanism of the medallion that was controlling Saskia.

“Ioverth’s guess was correct. Saskia is indeed being controlled.” Geralt said.

“That’s written in the note?” The commander asked.

“Pretty much. But….” Geralt stopped as the door of Philippa’s house opened and Henselt came in with few of his personal guards. Vernon gestured the Witcher to come out first.

“Where are they, those witches?” Henselt asked as the King saw the Witcher.

“No idea.” Geralt said trying to remain calm at the sight of Henselt. Everything inside him was telling him to slit his throat but he restrained himself because he gave his word to Triss that he will not kill king.

“Tell me or I will……” Henselt threatened.

“Don’t make me laugh. You wouldn’t let me out of here alive anyway.” Geralt answered.

“A soothsayer, now!” Henselt mocked. Then he signaled his men to attack.  _ No time. They must die. _ Geralt killed each and every one of Henselt’s best men within few seconds. Henselt himself attacked him as Geralt knocked the sword out of the King’s hand.

“Er….  You can certainly fence. It seems I’ve met my match.” Henselt said.

“You’ve won the battle, but lost the war.” Geralt replies.

“The city is in my hands.” 

“And you are in mine.” Vernon said as he came out of his hiding spot.

“Vernon Roche - Temerian cockerel of the Blue Stripes? What will you do with me?” Henselt asked.

“You know perfectly well.” Vernon said.

The King stood up “You won’t kill me. You won’t dare. I am the King of Kaedwen and soon of Lormark. The North won’t survive without me. I’ve won! Do you know why I rushed into battle? Do you? I had to resolve it before Loc Muinne….” He concluded.

“He’s playing for time… Let’s kill him.” Vernon said with his hand on his sword.

“Wait Vernon.” Geralt stopped him.

“A new world order, new borders…. Everything will change. All the kings and princes of the North will be there. DO you know the old saying? He who controls the Pontar Valley controls the North.” Henselt explained.

“Have the mages been invited?” Geralt asked.

“It’s their idea. They want to revive the Council and Conclave. They want to regain their rights and privileges, their place in society….. What tripe! I’ve outsmarted them all! I’ll be the one  to dictate the treaties. I’ll show them who’s ruler!”

“You had my men killed…” Vernon greeted his teeth in anger.

“Of course I had them killed. What do you do with spies in Temeria, give them awards?” Henselt replies calmly.

“None of those hanged were part of the plot, only me.” Vernon said.

“You know the saying -  where there is smoke, there is fire.” Henselt mocked.

“Your villainy knows no bounds.” Vernon snarled.

“What do you call villainy? The fact that I’ve made Kaedwen stronger than ever? You fool! i am the last ruler of the North, whom Nilfgaard must respect. And it will! Witcher reason with him.” Henselt requested.

“Are murder and rape royal virtues of the new order, too?” Geralt asked.

“Every wench dreams of being ploughed by a King.” Henselt said proudly.

“Not everyone wants a bastard like you. If you ever try to lay your hands on Triss Merigold, I will cut your hands off and feed your hands to monsters and I won’t care whether you are a King or not.” Geralt warned  then he socked the King in the face rendering him unconscious.

“What are you doing? We can let that bastard live. First you and Triss go behind my back and helped Iorveth, you are betraying my trust…” Vernon asked.

The Witcher interrupted “Vernon we just helped them from being used again. They were being provoked by Letho to aid him in assassination of Kings. And you know we cannot kill Henselt. You kill the King and you will aid the kingslayer’s agenda and also weakened the North greatly like Triss said.” Geralt answered. 

Vernon glanced towards Henselt’s unconscious form lying on the ground, “Let’s get out of here before I change my mind.”

The commander immediately left the house and Geralt was about to follow him outside but something caught his eye.  _ The Rose of Remembrance lying on the ground _ . Geralt immediately picked it up and .  _ If the rose is lying here then Triss must have been kidnapped by the other two sorceresses. But Iorveth said he only saw Saskia along with Philippa and Sile. Then how did they…. _ His thoughts stopped as his eyes fell on the open page of a book of magic where it stated how to turn someone into a small statue without causing any harm. The Witcher realized what might happened to Triss and ran outside.  _  No time to waste. Triss is in terrible danger and she needs my help. They must have taken her along with them to Loc Muinne. _ Outside he was greeted by Zoltan.

“Geralt where is Triss? You learned anything?” The dwarf asked.

“Mhm. It seems Triss is being turned into something like a figurine and kidnapped by Philippa and Sile. They have taken her to Loc Muinne. The kingslayer also headed there. Something big is about to happen.” Geralt answered.

“Well, Geralt…. go find her and bring her back. Vergen is lost, we have been overwhelmed and make a ran. My friends are waiting outside the city walls. I am heading to Oxenfurt also. Farewell my friend.” Zoltan said.

“Farewell Zoltan. See you again soon” Geralt replies.

The Witcher turned towards Vernon. “We don’t have time to waste. Let’s sail towards Loc Muinne.” Then they both ran towards the direction where Ves is waiting with the ship.

  
  



	15. The Heart of a Witcher

**_LOC MUINNE_ **

 

“Has Radovid’s messenger been by?” Dethmold asked one of his men.

 

“Yes, sir.” The man answered.

 

“And what did he say?”

 

“Temeria cannot survive…. the kingdom will be divided -  the nobles are riled, Constable Natalis stands on shaky ground.”

 

“Loyal old Natalis will get kicked in the arse. How predictable.” The sorcerer smirked.

 

“They nearly reached an agreement, but without Foltest’s daughter it didn’t work out.” The man continued.

 

“Perfect. Are the quarters ready?” Dethmold asked taking a bite from the apple in his hands.

 

“There is a……. little problem.” He answered nervously.

 

“Then we must look at this problem.”

 

They walked for a while and reached a secret place. There were more of Dethmold’s men guarding Anais La Valette. The sorcerer looked around and yelled in frustration, “There is no door. How can she remain imprisoned?”

 

“We can’t lock her in a doorless cell.” The guard answered.

 

“I can see that, you fool. Out of my way.” Dethmold said and moved towards Anais who was sitting with her knees to her chest and face hidden inside a doorless cell. She was sobbing from fear. 

 

Dethmold made out a self-satisfied smile, “Uncle Dethmold will cast a tiny spell on your little house now.” He mocked as he cast a magical barrier and trapped Anais inside the cell. “We won’t let that naughty Natalis get you. Clear up in here. This is Loc Muinne, not a bloody pigsty!” Then they left Anais there sobbing.

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

**_OUTSIDE THE CASTLE_ **

 

“Bollocks Geralt. Marshal Raupenneck was a cruel, bloodthirsty prick, true - but the times were different.” said Vernon.

 

“He had his men murder every last elf in Loc Muinne.” Geralt replies.

 

“For years, Iorveth and his ilk have been using that banner to wipe their arses clean of the shit they do. In wartime, a commander’s forced to make all kinds of decisions - it’s as simple as that.” Vernon explained.

 

“Yeah, and I am sure it lay really heavily on Raupenneck’s conscience.” The Witcher answered.

 

“Bollocks again. I’ve already admitted he was a prick. Are you defending the Aen Seidhe? They’ve got barrels of blood on their hands as well.” He continued, “Heaps of lizard-like bones were found in nearby caves, all bearing traces of sword cuts. Ah, think that you will, I’m more interested in the city’s current inhabitants.”

 

“Why I am worried you’re going to do something really stupid once we get there?”

 

“I will just find my cure to my suffering and it’s name is Dethmold.” Vernon answered angrily.

 

“Just be careful you don’t step in some serious shit while looking for that cure. For now just go toward the gate of Loc Muinne.” Geralt shrugged.

 

They both walked through the narrow mountain path to move forward. On the way they faced several Harpies that fly around the mountain and managed to kill them. When they approached near the gates of Loc Muinne,  several knights and soldiers can be seen standing guards, some were sitting inside their camp.

 

“Knights of the Order…..” Vernon whispered.

 

“This is the last place I’d expect to see Knights of the Flaming Rose.” Geralt said surprisingly.

 

Vernon sighed “They’re here with Radovid. After losing their foothold in Temeria, they rebuilt their position at the Redanian court. You’d best stay out of sight. You never know with those bigots.”

 

“Yeah, we also had a little disagreement before. They could be holding a grudge.” Geralt replied.

 

“I’ll explain that your presence in Loc Muinne is necessary.”

 

“What now? What can we expect to see in the city?” The Witcher asked.

 

“Separate camps, buffer zones and frequent patrols. Or that’s how it should be organized if those mages from the Conclave have any sense.” Vernon continued “Just in case we’re separated, we’ll meet up again in the main square.”

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“Bear in mind that peace negotiations are underway behind those walls. There will be no blood spilt here.” Vernon warned. 

 

The Witcher didn’t say anything to Vernon because inside his mind he knows one thing,  _  If something bad happens to Triss, the entire Loc Muinne will be flooded with blood. _

 

Roche already reached forward and started talking with the Knight of the Flaming Rose. “Why are the Knights of the Order of the Flaming Rose here?” He asked.

 

“We’re here on the invitation of His Majesty King Radovid.” The soldier answered.

 

“Radovid can invite anyone he wants to Redania. Problem is, here isn’t Redania.” 

 

“Questioning the King’s will?” The soldier said threateningly.

 

“If Radovid invited you here, why are you encamped outside the city?” Roche mocked.

 

“We’re not part of the official delegation….”

 

Vernon interrupted “We’re on our way to an official audience with King Radovid. He’s expecting us, so stand aside.” The commander pushed the soldier from his way gently and moved towards the gates of Loc muinne. He and Geralt entered the city walls after few minutes and proceeded through it trying to find their way to the main square to meet King Radovid. Vernon was walking a long way ahead of Geralt as he was walking slowly, his mind distracted from worries for Triss. 

A man blocked the path of the Witcher “I don’t believe you killed Foltest.” 

 

Geralt didn’t say anything, he just gave the man a glare and his Nilfgaardian companions along with a sorcerer. 

  
The man continued, “But a bounty is a bounty. I’m sure you understand as a professional. It’s nothing personal.” 

 

_ One more windbag. _ Geralt sighed mentally. They attacked immediately, the Witcher didn’t give them any opportunity to react when he attacked them after dodging their blows. With one swing of his sword he cut off a hand of a soldier who howled in pain and staggered back and fell to the ground. 

 

“Kill the freak!” The others yelled in anger. 

 

Geralt didn’t stop, he attacked them hard and fast. He threw one knife towards another which pierced his throat,then  he killed the next one after cutting his legs off. This time the sorcerer attacked Geralt with lighting as he rolled away and threw another knife at the mage which he deflected with his magic. The other soldiers rushed towards him and attacked all at once, Geralt blocked all their attack with Quen shield. Watching their blows could do no harm to the Witcher the remaining Nilfgaardian soldiers scattered away in fear for their life. The Witcher didn’t let them escape, with one powerful shockwave of the Aard everyone fell on the ground including the sorcerer. The White Wolf became a blur to the watchful eyes as he killed all the soldiers within a blink of an eye. 

 

The sorcerer’s eyes widened in both shock and fear. He cast a magical barrier around his body to protect himself,. Geralt attacked him but his blows were useless against the magical barrier. The sorcerer send red flames to attack, but the Witcher managed to dodge his first attack and blocked the second magical attack with his Quen shield. The sorcerer begin to teleported frequently and started to attack from all sides. 

 

Geralt closed his eyes immediately when the sorcerer disappeared from his sight, with his superior senses he managed to determine when and where the sorcerer will reappear. The Witcher threw his sword at the right time to a particular direction in which he sensed the sorcerer will showed up. As soon as the sorcerer reappeared Geralt’s sword struck him right at the throat and got embedded in the wall behind him. Geralt pulled his sword out from the wall causing the sorcerer’s body to crumple on the ground. The Witcher sheathed his word and followed Vernon’s path to the main square of Loc Muinne.

 

Geralt met a young sorceress at the main square. He learned from her what he occasionally remember about Wild Hunt wasn’t any myth. They are believed to exist although there is still no proof of their existence. While he was talking with the young sorceress Vernon spotted him.

 

“Where were you Geralt?” He asked.

 

“I was following you but got a little distracted on the way……” Geralt said calmly.

 

“Are you ready for our meeting with Radovid?”

 

“There is no reason to delay.” Geralt shrugged.

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

With Vernon’s influence they were able to meet King radovid without any more problems. The king was busy watching a map on a table, his arms rested on the table supporting his upper body. At the sound of their footsteps Radovid looked up from the map.

 

“Geralt of Rivia…. The White Wolf.” 

 

“Your Majesty.” Geralt greeted.

 

“As usual you turn up where you’re least expected.” Radovid said. Then he eyed Vernon and continued, “Vernon Roche, a great team you two formed.” 

 

Vernon bowed to the King as Radovid again turned towards Geralt and said, “I never thought they’d make a soldier out of you.”

 

“Vernon Roche is a friend. He’s in uniform, sure, but that’s meaningless.” Geralt said frustrated, still his face showed no emotion.

 

“The world has changed greatly since we met those few months ago. Temeria stands at the brink of Civil war, Kaedwen has taken the Pontar Valley by force, and a Nilfgaardian delegation plays role at a summit of the Northern Kingdoms. Foltest and Demavend are both dead, though it seems we were signing treaties just yesterday……..” Radovid explained.

 

“What’s the delegation from Nilfgaardian doing here?” Geralt asked.

 

“Henselt invited them.” Radovid said, “Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen would never miss an opportunity like this one. He’ll come to the talks and stage his favorite drama.”

 

_ That bastard. _ Geralt thought as he never liked that man, infact he hates all the politicians. What the King said is true that the politicians are experts to create drama. He looked at Radovid and asked “Why did you bring the knights of the Order here, your Majesty?” “The Order of the Flaming rose is here to ensure that the talks remain peaceful. We wish to avoid a second Thanedd.”

 

“I’ve come here for help, Your Majesty.” Geralt said.

 

“Wait, Witcher. Were it not for you, Henselt would have perished at the hands of an assassin. Am I right?” Radovid asked.

 

“My reputation precedes me yet again……” Geralt answered.

 

“From soldier to soldier, from whores to barons…. right up to the royal ears.”

 

“I killed a would-be assassin. Pure coincidence, i just happened to be there.” The Witcher explained then continued “If Temeria is in turmoil, then who has arrived to represent it?”

 

“Constable Natalis, the hero of Brenna, which is good. His presence is like a slap on Shilard’s face delivered by North.” Radovid paused for a few seconds. Then he said, “Enough about politics. You said you needed help, Witcher. Tell me more.”

 

“Sile de tansarville is behind the murderers that hit Temeria, Aedirn and Kaedwen.” Geralt said.

 

Radovid’s face turned to astonishment. “How do you know?” He asked.

 

“I found one of the assassins after Henselt’s murder. Before he died, he revealed Sile’s role to me.”

 

“Why you in particular?” Radovid asked, curious.

 

“He knew me from the time I can’t remember.”

 

“Your past troubles me, Geralt. But I have more pressing matters today. It all makes sense. Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen warned me about a plot. Apparently, Triss Merigold confessed to him that the sorceresses had set up a secret Lodge.” The King said.

 

Geralt’s eyes immediately narrowed at the mention of Triss’ name from Radovid’s mouth. His mind begin to wander with different possibilities regarding Triss and a fear which he didn’t know that existed within him. He composed himself and asked, “Triss is working with Shilard?”

 

“She’s been detained as a suspect. Shilard believes the sorceresses of Nilfgaard were also part of the conspiracy. Luckily, the entire amphitheatre is under a spell that quells any magic. Otherwise, no one would dare go near all those mages.” Radovid simply said with a shrug. 

 

Geralt clenched his fist in anger. His mind racing regarding Triss’ fate. _ What happened to her? Is she alright? Is she tortured or faced something more? At that moment he sweared to himself that if he saw that Shilard touched her he will slaughter the entire Nilfgaardians present in Loc Muinne and nothing will be able to stop him. But why didn’t she told him about the Lodge? Didn’t she trust him? Or is there a reason why she didn't tell him that? _

 

Geralt looked towards Radovid again and heard him speaking, “Well, the talks beckon. Everyone wants to see Temeria’s bitter end.”

 

“What do you mean by that, Your Majesty?” Vernon asked.

 

“The nobles are rebelling in Vizima. Lacking a ruler, they simply want to divide the kingdom into provinces. Temeria separates the North from Nilfgaard. In the hands of local barons and warlords, it will be nothing more than a means for the Nilfgaardian cavalry to gain momentum. Henselt wants Redania and Kaedwen to partition it.” Radovid explained.

 

“For shame!” Vernon grunted in anger.

 

“I have no choice. unless we help each other Witcher. Anais, the daughter of Louisa and Foltest, lives still.” 

 

Vernon’s expression turned to surprise as Radovid continued, “After Foltest’s death, the La Valettes came to prominence. Louisa’s uncle, Baron Orvall, became one of the most important people in Temeria. He wanted to see Anais on the throne, but Vizima was still in turmoil. They sent her to Loc Muinne anyway to declare her queen before the entire North. But during the journey the girl was kidnapped.”

 

Vernon’s clenched his hand as his face flamed with anger as the King continued again, “Aryan La Valette asked me to use my connections to find his sister, which I did. My people tell me Anais is here in Loc Muinne, in Dethmold’s hands.”

 

Vernon turned away from the King for few seconds. He paced around the small space in anger and frustration.

 

“I cannot mount an armed attack on the Kaedwanis. It would be tantamount to declaring war, and we have gathered here to maintain peace.” Radovid came to stand in front of Geralt and Vernon from behind the table. “A lone Witcher and a former soldier. That would be different matter. Bring me Anais, Geralt, and I’ll salvage a united Temeria and punish whose hands are stained with the king’s blood.”

 

“But still I heard Aryan died in the fire that consumed La Valette Castle.” Geralt said.

 

“We all thought so. And we were all wrong. The girl is too important, Witcher. I would look after her, take her back to Tretogor in Redania, where she would mature under the caring gaze of her half-sister and my wife, Adda. When she’s of age, she can claim the throne and thus guarantee Temeria’s sovereignty. I must attend this talks. Time is short. Bring me the girl, the two of you - men without country or commander, renegades that no one seems to have taken into account. I, in turn, promise that Sile de Tansarville will pay for her deeds. I shall punish her with fire and steel.”

 

Geralt and Vernon both nodded. Vernon was more than ready to rescue Anais but Geralt was not. He has a different priority -  _ Triss Merigold, the woman whom he loves or care about more than anything else. _

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

**_NILFGAARDIAN DUNGEON CELL_ **

 

“Such a pretty face.... and a great body. It’s a shame that we are torturing her like this instead of ploughing her.” A soldier said grabbing Triss’ chin tightly.

 

“It’s true brother. This woman is indeed beautiful, she could have made a great whore.” Another one replied.

 

“They said she is ploughing a Witcher… aren’t you?” the soldier asked. Triss didn’t say anything, she just glared at the soldier.

 

“Answer us you whore…” He shouted and punched her gut. 

 

Triss cried out in pain in pain and coughed out blood. After she managed to recover, Triss spat at the soldier’s face. He got angry and slugged her across the face as blood splattered from her mouth and nose.

 

“She won’t tell us anything. Why don’t we allow ourselves some pleasure brother?” The other soldier said. 

 

He gave an evil grin to his companion as he grabbed Triss by her hair and yanked her head back painfully. Triss somehow managed to stop herself from crying out in pain. Her body was already bruised from their beating and she is feeling pain all over her body. She realized that she won’t survive from this. Before she let these two bastards take her, she will give her life. No one can ever touch her except Geralt of Rivia. The mere thought of him brought tears to her eyes, she wanted to see him for the last time before she died.

 

“We will take you now whore and you will scream our name!” One of the soldier threatened.

 

He inched his face towards her to kiss her but she turned her face away from him. The soldier used his hand to force her head back to position, Just as he was about to kiss her a gloved hand covered the soldier’s face from behind and yanked him away from her and threw him to the ground. The guard was totally taken by surprise as he  looked up to see that his companions body was lying on the ground with a pool of blood around his body. A white haired man looking at him with only one thing in his cat-like eyes,  _ murder. _ Next thing he saw was a sword is coming towards his head and then everything grew dark.

 

Triss looked towards the man standing in front of her. His chest was heaving in anger and his eyes were speaking  _ kill everyone. _ “Geralt….” She whispered.

  
  


**_A FEW MINUTES EARLIER_ **

 

Geralt followed Vernon out with the thoughts of Triss in his mind. The commander turned to say something to him but he was interrupted by a curly blond haired woman who came running towards them yelling, “Roche!”

 

“Just the person I’d be looking for were I not forced to seek Anais La Valette. You have much to explain, Brigida Paperbrock.” Vernon angrily said.

 

“Oh, no. You’ll not pin this on me! I trusted you and you sent me into a den of vipers! Vipers!” She screamed.

 

“Another Ves?” The Witcher asked.

 

“This is no time for pleasantries, Geralt. Calm yourself, Brigida. You were to watch Foltest’s children. I saw nothing dangerous in the task. Obviously, I was wrong and now I want some explanation.” Vernon insisted.

 

“You knew well what you were getting me into. You know that entire rotting bunch - the count, the baron!” Brigida said angrily.

 

“Not half as well as you do, my dear….. Who were those men?” Vernon asked.

 

“Not so fast, Roche. I have been hiding in this city for three days, scurrying about like a rat. They’re hunting me. I’ll not let you leave me here.” Brigida declared straight away.

 

“What do you propose?” Vernon asked.

 

“Escort me out of the city to the river. Get me to safety so I will tell you all.”

  
  


“It’s a long way…..”

Brigida interrupted, “You’re a traitor in your camp, Roche. Perhaps more than one. What happened to Foltest’s bastards is no series of coincidences. It’s the result of a clever, treacherous game.”

 

“Damn it all…, I need to look for Anais, learn how we’re to get to her. But Brigida might know what happened to Boussy. Thus far we’ve heard nothing but rumors. Can you take her to the river Geralt... Geralt?” Vernon turned to his left only to find that the Witcher was gone.

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

While Vernon was talking with the woman, Geralt didn’t listened to them, his mind was wandering about how to find Triss. Then he saw someone familiar shadow, Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen. The Witcher immediately started to follow him for he knew Shilard will lead him to Triss. After a minute of tailing Geralt saw he stopped and entered a door and realized this must be where Triss is kept. He followed Shilard inside the door and faced the ambassador.

 

“Look who’s here… the Rivian Witcher….. What do you seek here?” Shilard said sarcastically.

Next second he was pressed against the wall by his throat. 

 

The White Wolf said in a cold voice, “Triss Merigold. Where is she?” 

 

In that moment Shilard realized why Geralt of Rivia is known as the White Wolf. The Witcher’s cold voice caused a shiver to run down his spine. 

 

The Witcher spoke again, “Take me to her.” Then Geralt turned around Shilard, grabbed him from behind and placed his sword at Shilard’s throat and started walking toward the camp. 

"Do you really think she is an angel, witcher? She betrayed you, deceived you as she wanted." Shilard made futile attempts to convince the Witcher about Triss’s vileness.

 

“Take care of your tongue or I will cut it off." Geralt growled.

 

"You fell in love with her? Merigold is not as good as you think, behind her there are many unforgivable things. She's a witch like any other from that damn Lodge. "

 

“Shut up! Go tight, and pray I don’t change my mind to slit your throat right now." Geralt said violently and pressing his sword even more to Shilard’s throat.

 

When the Nilfgaardian soldiers saw their ambassador being held as captive by a man with a sword, they immediately readied their weapons.

 

“A-ah! Lower your weapons, men.” Shilard said. They immediately stepped back. “Ranuald aep Matsen’s orders come from the Emperor himself. He’d rather die than give you Merigold.”

 

Geralt keep pressing Shilard and reached the place where Triss was kept captive as they was immediately surrounded by Nilfgaardian soldiers. “I am not joking. Back off or the ambassador will lose his head.” Geralt said.

 

A young man moved forward “I know, and I advise you not to hesitate! Kill him, for we shan’t move one bit!” Ranauld said calmly. Then he took one of the archers crossbow and struck the ambassador in his chest with with an arrow. Shilard fell to the ground clutching his chest and screaming in pain. “He who brings me the Witcher’s head will get the Order of Merit.” Ranauld continued.

 

As soon as the words left his mouth the commander saw one of his men dropped to the ground clutching his chest, there was a knife sticking out from his chest. Next Ranauld saw the White Wolf cut down all of his men within a matter of few seconds. His eyes widened as he ran away from there to get reinforcements. 

 

Geralt watched the commander running away and spotted Triss’ cell, it was under the ground. He climbed down the stairs and instantly froze as there were two soldiers in the cell torturing Triss. Her face was bloody, lips cracked with a trail of blood at the corner of her lips and there was also a hint of dried blood under her nose. Geralt heard what the Nilfgaardian soldiers are planning to do with her. Watching her condition and what the soldiers are planning, Geralt saw red, he slowly and deliberately entered the cell and slit the throat of the soldier standing behind silently while the other was busy trying to humiliate Triss. As the soldier tried to kiss her the Witcher grabbed him from behind and threw him on the ground and embedded his sword in the soldier’s head, killing him.

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

Geralt’s eyes finally met Triss. She was looking at him with disbelief in her eyes, he slowly unshackled her and she collapsed in his arms with an agonizing groan. He gently let her sit on the ground.

 

Triss looked at him and tried to get his attention. There was also a fear that she was feeling, she knew Geralt must have already known about her involvement in Lodge.  _ What is he thinking about me now? If he looked at me with distrust or hate, I won’t be able to take that. _ Triss thought.

 

Geralt was busy looking at her wounds and finally when he met her eyes, she saw that his eyes are still the same as in Vergen, the same eyes of the person who loved her so much. He touched her uninjured cheek gently. Triss closed her eyes feeling safe with his touch. “Geralt……” she tried to say but was stopped by a voice from outside the cell.

 

“Geralt of Rivia, we know you are there in the cell. If you come out quietly and surrender yourself, the Emperor may let you live.” Ranauld yelled.

 

The Witcher’s expression immediately changed from calm and happy to anger. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger. “Stay here. Don’t move. I will be back for you Triss.” He said.

 

“Geralt don’t go. Let me teleport you away from here.” Triss protested immediately by grabbing his hand.

 

“Triss you are in such a state that you can’t use magic. Stay here. I have things to settle.” He answered and walked outside the cell leaving Triss there.

 

“Surrender Witcher. You can’t win this fight. We are too many, even for you.” Ranauld said standing behind his men.

 

“We will see that.” Geralt replied as he unsheathing both of his swords. He had one thing in his mind,  _ They hurt Triss, kill them all, painfully. _

 

Two Nilfgaardians attacked. Geralt parried their blow and cut their hands off. They both howled in agony and fell to the ground then the Witcher set fire on them with Igni. The other soldiers moved fast to attack him, Geralt grabbed one of them from behind after dodging the attack and cast Aard on his back. The soldier was thrown on his companions from the force of the Witcher’s sign. From the corner of his eyes Geralt saw an archer mounting the bolt, the soldier fired the arrow at his back and with precise timing he turned around and deflected the arrow with the steel sword caused it to stuck in another soldier’s chest. Another one screamed and swung a greatsword at him, Geralt easily dodged the attack and cut off his brush. Then he violently made a turn and ducked as he hacked both the legs of the Nilfgaardian. The soldier yelled out in excruciating pain and died almost instantly.  The whole area quickly flooded with the blood of the remaining Nilfgaardian soldiers who had already fallen. 

 

Ranauld charged at Geralt with a battle cry. He was an excellent swordsman, but he was no match for a Witcher. Geralt dodged his attack and kicked a soldier who was coming towards him at his crotch. Then he used  Aard to send the soldier flying as he smashed to the wall that he broke his back from the impact. Ranauld in the meantime grabbed a shield and charged at Geralt again, the Witcher moved away from his path at the last second and swinged his sword making a deep cut at Ranauld’s back. He fell to the ground howling in pain. Geralt didn’t gave him time to recover, he turned his body and with a massive swing of his hand he separated Ranaul’s head from his body. Geralt calmed down realizing that all the soldiers were either dead or unconscious from the injury they received. The entire Nilfgaardian camp faced the wrath of the White Wolf and paid the price.

 

Geralt came back to Triss in her cell. He gave her a small smile and asked, “Didn’t expect to see me?”

 

“Are you kidding? The only person you expect to see in a Nilfgaardian dungeon is the executioner.” Triss said in a low voice.

 

“I can never leave you when you need me, I would travel all the world just to find you Triss.” 

 

“I know it was hard on you. I’ll never forget this, you hear? Never….” She was stopped by Geralt’s finger on her lips.

 

“Triss you don’t have to say anything. You are the most important person in my life. My life is incomplete without you. If anyone tries to harm you, I will slaughter them, even if it is a damn army.” He said with his hand on her uninjured cheek. Her eyes immediately moistened at his words. She kissed his palm lightly and clutched his hand with her own to her chest. He paused for a few second and looked at her face intently. “I know you are a member of the Lodge, Triss.” He declared softly.

 

“Geralt..I…” she stuttered.

 

“I trust you, Triss. More than myself.” He quickly said.

 

“Thanks Geralt. But I don’t deserve your trust.” She said as her eyes not meeting his face.

 

“Triss. Don’t you do that to yourself. I know that can’t do anything wrong. The Triss Merigold I know of, is not capable of doing anything wrong. You must have a reason for not telling me.” He said with a reassuring smile. 

 

Her face lighted up with his confession. She smiled at him. “True, I didn’t want you to get involved in this matter, because you already had a lot of things going inside your mind. Yes, I am a member of a Lodge. Just like eight other sorceresses. The Lodge is a theater for two actresses, Sile and Philippa have long dominated it. Philippa turned me into a stone figure at her house in Vergen. But before that she and Sile confessed that they indeed hired Letho to kill Demavend but there was no plan against Foltest. They said he has gone rogue.”

 

“My suspicions seems correct. To the point where you didn’t know about the assassination they planned?”

 

“To the point where I was no longer invited to gatherings. They stopped trusting me”

 

“Because you didn’t agree with them?” He asked.

 

“Nine women very rarely agree on anything. The actual problem was that….” she hesitated then continued, “The reason was that..I..I loved you and I was close to you. If Sile fears anyone, it’s the White Wolf… The Lodge did everything to convince me that our relationship didn’t bother them, even that it suited them, but they manipulated me. Through me, they fed you select information. Depending on some circumstances, they twisted facts.”

 

“We’re still close. They could still be doing it.” Geralt shrugged.

 

“Geralt…..” she gave him an irritated stare and he just smiled in returned. His warm smile reassured her and it made her smile at him too. Then Triss told him about Philippa, the Lodge and all the counsel of mages. “At my last meeting I just asked how they imagined overthrowing Demavend. That was the last time I was invited. After Demavend’s death, I became suspicious but had no evidence. Philippa brushed me off. And…..”

 

She took a long breath and continued “Philippa has Saskia under a spell. She is doing what Philippa is telling her.”

 

“I know that Triss. I did get some evidence from Philippa’s house when searching for you.”

 

“Philippa told Saskia that the sorceresses would support an independent state in Pontar Valley, no strings attached. A fairytale, but Saskia bought it. And she knew nothing about the Lodge’s existence. Saskia backed Philippa and the people backed Saskia.” She explained.

 

Geralt nodded, “That have to do for now. Let’s get you to safety and treat your wounds.”

 

“Wait Geralt, I will attend the hearing and expose the Lodge. That’s the only way Geralt, if this information of the Lodge is the one who kill King got out there will be another witch hunt begin...”

 

He interrupted “But…..”

 

“There is no but Geralt, this is the only way, I am not sure about Foltest, but Sile and Philippa did kill Demavend. If I am the one who expose them, the King will be grateful and there will be no massacre of mage like after Thanned.

 

“Triss, are you sure you want to do that? We can just run away from this all, we have our business to attend to.”

 

She shaked her head “I am sorry Geralt, but i don’t want to see fellow mage get slaughtered again. Please just help me this time, then we can go wherever you want.”

 

Geralt shrugged, but he smiled right after, “All right, time to rescue those dumb mage.”

 

Triss tried to stand up but she fall down right after. Geralt gently picked her up and carried her outside the cell. Seeing the massacre outside the cell her eyes widened.

 

“These Nilfgaardians…. Geralt…?”

 

His eyes instantly turned cold at the mention of the Nilfgaards. He said with his teeths clenched in anger, “They hurt you, Triss.”

 

Triss just looked at him with disbelieving eyes, he slaughtered the entire Nilfgaardian camp just because they hurt her. Her eyes watered and if it was possible she fell in love with him even more. She kissed his cheek in appreciation, he smiled as he can feel her warmth again, and that always calmed him when she's around. He really missed her, for that short time without her he realized that he cannot live without her. 

 

They got out from the camp of the Black ones and reached an inn. Geralt rented a single room and carried her inside. Letting her sit on the bed, he crouched down in front of her. 

 

“Triss, that was some mess. I wouldn’t want to see you hurt like that again.” He said in a low voice, his voice was hoarse.

 

She smiled at him and lowered her face to him then kissed him lightly on his lips. Then he tended to her wounds and told her to lie down on the bed for some sleep.

 

“I'll be fine Geralt, when you're around, I'm always comfortable, happy and safe. I want nothing more other than being with you. I love you my Witcher." She protested, as she closed her eyes from the deep exhaustion.

 

Within a few minutes Triss fell asleep, clutching his hands tightly in hers. He gently pulled his hand away from her grasp, making sure not to wake her up. He kissed her forehead and walked outside the room. He needed to find Vernon now.

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

Geralt kept his eyes everywhere searching for Vernon as he wandered through the city of Loc Muinne but there was no sign of the commander anywhere. So the Witcher decided to search for him outside the city. He went towards the river at the skirt of city,  upon reaching there, he still couldn’t find any sign of Vernon after many hours of searching. Just when he was about to leave to get back to Triss, he heard a voice behind him.

 

“Gwynbleidd!” The voice called him. 

 

Geralt turned around to find Iorveth and his rebels coming out from inside a secret passage which was hidden by some huge rocks. “Iorveth! Good to see you again. You find out where Saskia is?” He asked.

 

“Hm. We saw her but from the way she was behaving it was clear that she is still under the influence of Philippa Eilhart.” Iorveth explained.

 

“Then, the only way to end this spell is to find Philippa. From what Triss explained, Philippa is now in the hands of the Nilfgaard. But she doesn’t know where Philippa is being kept.” Geralt replied.

 

“We already know and discovered the sorceress’ location. But the other sorceress, Sile De Tansarville has taken Saskia away with her.” Iorveth paused for a moment, then he realized something, “Lady Merigold is back?”

 

“Yeah, with some effort. But this isn’t our focus now.”

 

“Shall we go and get Philippa Eilhart?” Iorveth asked.

 

“Let’s not waste any time then.” Geralt said as he stepped towards the entrance of the tunnel.  _ Geralt wanted to get to the bottom of this whole thing to end this and he needed to know about the Lodge and how much Triss is involved in this. Of course he trusts Triss, there is no question about it. He know that she won’t plot assassination of kings or anyone for that matter. He needed to know because if the whole secret is revealed and the Lodge is found guilty, he must be sure that her name didn’t come into this shit. _

 

Iorveth and his elves also followed the Witcher but they stopped at the sound of the portal opening behind them. All the elves immediately readied their weapons but Geralt signalled them to stand down as he caught the familiar scent of his lover.

 

“Geralt where are you….. Iorveth.” Triss stopped when she noticed the elves a few feet away from Geralt.

 

“We are going to get Philippa from the Nilfgaardian prison now before they torture her to death. She is the key to save Saskia.” Geralt answered.

 

“And you were planning to go without me?” Triss accused playfully.

 

Geralt grabbed Triss’ arms and dragged her to a corner away from other. “Triss, you are still weak. You are in no condition to fight if something goes wrong.” He said looking at her eyes.

 

“I am alright Geralt, now that I am with you and besides I rested well.” She said placed her forehead against his.

 

“I think I won’t win this one? Am I?” Geralt asked.

 

“You can’t win in everything, White Wolf.” She smiled and nudged him playfully. Geralt smiled back at the adorable woman standing in front of him. “Let’s go, White Wolf.” She insisted by placing her arms around his elbow. Geralt looked surprised at her public display of affection but didn’t say anything, instead he liked it.

 

After moving through the dark tunnel for a while they stopped. “Something happened here. The path is blocked by the rocks, it seems somehow the ceiling of the tunnel collapsed.” Iorveth cursed.

 

Everywhere inside the tunnel was pitch black but nothing can escape a Witcher’s eyes. Geralt moved towards a wall and started to climb it.

 

“Gwynbleidd, what are you doing?” Iorveth asked.

 

“There’s a path up there. Follow me.” Geralt said but told them to stop immediately when his ears caught sounds above. “Necrophages…. Wait here.” But Iorveth and Triss followed him anyway.

 

The trio quickly dealt with the necrophages and signalled the other elves to follow.

 

“You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met.” Geralt said to Triss.

 

“But you still love me.” She said with a smile. Geralt just shook his head because he knew he can never win against her in argument.

 

After moving for sometime and killing more necrophages they finally saw light. They could see shadows of soldiers moving and hear their conversation.

 

“That witch is kept in here.” Iorveth informed.

 

“It’s better we keep this quiet.” Triss suggested.

 

“Triss is right. We will try to keep this quiet.” Geralt agreed. Iorveth nodded and commanded his archers to take their positions.

 

“Strike at once and no one will hear.” The Witcher said. 

 

They all nodded. Geralt peeked from the door and saw there were five soldiers only in front of Philippa’s prison. He threw a bomb which covered the corridor in smoke and Iorveth’s archers got their targets with precise aim at the same time. Geralt and Iorveth moved forward through the smoke and approached the remaining soldiers. Triss cast a spell which made the soldiers deaf temporarily as Geralt and Iorveth could sneak behind them. The two remaining soldiers lost their lives within seconds as the Witcher and the Elf cut their throats silently from behind.

 

“No more threats.” Triss said from behind.

 

“Who? Who’s there?” Phillipa asked from inside her cell. When the trio approached her cell, Triss took a step back after seeing what the Nilfgaards did to Philippa. She had no eyes left, the Black Ones had pulled out her eyes. 

 

Geralt seems unaffected seeing Philippa’s state. He got straight to point. “Tell us how to end the spell on Saskia, then we may get you out from here.” He offered.

 

“The Witcher...And what do you think I will do that? There is no guarantee that you won’t leave me here to die.” Philippa countered.

 

“True. But you have to take my word for now.” Geralt answered.

 

Philippa thought for few seconds and said, “Very well, you get me out from here, I will give you the means to free Saskia.”

 

“Not so fast Philippa.” Triss said.

 

“Triss Me….” Triss cut her out, “You will surrender yourself and tell the truth to the kings behind the assassination.”

 

“That’s insane. They will kill me or rot me in prison.” Philippa protested.

 

“There is no other way Philippa and you know that. I will expose the Lodge at the Council myself.”

 

“What? Are you insane? You will also be killed.” Philippa shouted.

 

“I won’t say anything more Philippa. If you agree then we can take you with us.” Triss said.

 

“You dare betray your own sisters for this arrogant Witcher. Shame on you. What do you think will happen to other mage if you try to do that?” The witch spat.

 

“Keep him out of this. This is not only because of him. What the Lodge….. you and Sile did was wrong, this isn’t the purpose when the Lodge were formed. You started this so you will also end this.” Triss said in a stern voice.

 

Philippa just kept silence as Geralt got the keys from the guards and released her from the cell. Iorveth immediately grabbed the sorceress from behind and placed a knife at her throat. 

 

“Don’t try anything, Witch.” He hissed.

 

“Let’s go back.” Geralt said.

 

“Wait. There’s a secret passageway that will lead us to my house.” Philippa insisted.

 

“Show us. And don’t even try to do anything, I will keep my eye on you” Iorveth said.

 

Iorveth told his elves to go back to hiding and he along with Geralt and Triss followed Philippa. Few minutes later they reached her house.

 

“Tell us how to free Saskia.” Iorveth said.

 

“There is a medallion inside my trunk. Place it on her head and shatter it there. It will break the spell completely.”

 

Geralt went to look for the trunk in another room but Triss immediately spotted it and pulled out a strange shining medallion from inside. “I think we got what we want.”

 

At that moment Iorveth got a little distracted and Philippa took the chance. She cast a powerful spell at him, the force of which threw Iorveth at Triss. They both fell on the ground with a loud crash. The witch seized the chance and transformed herself into an owl and escaped from there. 

 

Geralt helped Triss get up from the floor. “You alright? How are your wounds? You still have not healed, you shouldn’t have come.” He said concerned. 

 

“Nothing serious Geralt. I am okay…” Triss whispered as he touched her shoulder and a piercing pain went through her body. Although her wounds were not healed completely and they are painful, she didn’t want to show it Geralt. He almost lost himself in Nilfgaardian’s camp, besides she wanted to be with him and face things together.

 

“Hmm, I see your ‘nothing serious’ Triss.” Geralt frowned as he gently held her hand.

 

“Oh it’s just a scratch. We have more important things to do. Philippa got away. Dammit, I didn’t have time to...” Triss replied.

 

“Doesn’t matter. We got what we needed. Now what’s our next step?” Geralt said.

 

“We should go the summit at once. It will start within a few minutes.” She then turned towards Iorveth, “Thank you for your help Iorveth. I am giving you my word that we will free Saskia.” Iorveth nodded grateful. She continued, “But you should hide now. If someone see the leader of the Scoia’tael wandering in Loc Muinne, it won’t be good.”

 

“Be careful Gwynbleidd and Lady Merigold. Perhaps after the summit….”

 

“Farewell Iorveth.” Triss said as Geralt gave a nod. Iorveth wanted to say something more but he thought the better of it and left from there with a look of gratitude on his face.

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

**_OUTSIDE THE SUMMIT..._ **

 

“We are about to witness a great event.” Triss said.

 

“Yeah, I can’t wait.” Geralt replied evenly.

 

“It’s now or never… you ready?” 

 

“Mhm.”

 

Triss turned and started to move but Geralt stopped her, “Triss, wait!”

 

“What happened, Geralt?” She asked curiously.

 

“Are you sure you will be alright? Are you okay with this? I meant the Lodge… you may also be accused and charged of treason.” Geralt said concerned. “Although I know you weren’t involved in anything.”

 

“The most important thing for me is you know and everything else doesn’t matter.” She smiled and pursed her lips. “I love you. Never forget that.” Then she walked away from him without giving him a chance to argue.

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

**_SUMMIT_ **

 

“... whether you like it or not, John Natalis… Temeria will be divided… for the good of the entire North.” Radovid declared, “The united forces of Kaedwen and Redania will end the fighting among the elder houses and secure peace from Gors Velen to Ellander.”

 

“Temeria yet had to speak its last.” Natalis interrupted.

 

“Vernon roche, commander of your fallen king’s special forces, was responsible for today’s massacre in the Kaedwani camp!” Radovid complained.

 

“Has he been captured?” Henselt asked.

 

“He fled. Our people are on his trail.” 

 

“Lesser incidents have culminated in war. Roche acted on his own behalf.” Natalis defended.

 

“This illustrates precisely why Temeria cannot be left to fend for itself. The result would be anarchy and chaos.” Henselt replied.

 

The politicians along with the kings kept on arguing with each other. Sile De Tansarville was watching everything with her keen sharp eyes. She was waiting to sign as an advisor on the conclave but now it seemed that there was opposition regarding her right to sign on the conclave. Then she noticed someone descending the steps and coming towards the summit.  _ Triss Merigold  _ and _ Geralt of Rivia. _

 

“Triss Merigold. You decided to join us after all….”

 

Triss got straight to her point, “De Tansarville has royal blood on her hands. She can’t sit on the conclave.”

 

“That is a lie!” Sile protested instantly.

 

“Have you anything to support these claims, Merigold?” Radovid asked.

 

“There are witnesses who will confirm that Sile De Tansarville was behind the assassinations of Demavend,” Triss stopped but she continued shortly, “And Foltest.” 

 

“Officials of the future Council and Conclave, Sile De Tansarville should be arrested and tried. If Triss Merigold speaks the truth, Lady de Tansarville will be condemned to death.” Radovid said. “Sile De tansarville. Until triss merigold’s charges are dismissed or refuted, you cannot sit on the Conclave.”

 

“You don’t know the whole truth! Merigold doesn’t know what she’s talking about!” Sile protested as Radovid’s soldiers surrounded her with their weapons raised.

 

No one answered her pleas. She backed off until her back was against the wall. Realizing that there is no way she will be able to convince them, she became desperate to save herself. “It seems you don’t want to listen, which leaves me no choice. Saesenthessis!” She said.

 

A huge roar was heard and then the ground trembled as a huge dragon landed in front of Sile and burnt the soldiers to ashes. There were shrieks and cry among the people as they ran to save themselves. The dragon took flight immediately and took Sile away in its paws. But before leaving it spread fire everywhere and Triss was trapped inside along with the kings and nobles. The dragon flew and landed on top of the tower just beside the summit area.

 

“Geralt! We’re trapped! Magic’s no good here! I can’t get out!” She shouted.

 

“Triss, you okay?” Geralt shouted back.

 

“Don’t worry about me. Sile! You have to get Sile!”

 

Geralt ran with a last look towards Triss. _ There is no way to not worry about you Triss. _ He climbed up the stairs and entered the tower.

 

“Don’t be a fool White Wolf! you are no match for my dragon.” Sile’s magically magnified voice could be heard. Geralt ignored it and ran up the stairs inside the tower. He finally reached the floor where she was standing.

 

“You’re late. I’ve already managed to stabilize the portal…” Sile said.

 

“You’ve got nowhere to run. Sooner or later somebody will find you.” Geralt threatened.

 

“I prefer to leave on my own terms. Saesenthessis will tend to all the fools who get a hard-on at the mere thought of burning a sorceress at the stake.”

 

“Where is Letho?”

“i don’t know fool! I’ve been looking for him since he let you go in Aedirn. Letho cheated all of us, so we are deceived by his dull face and sluggish stare.”

“I don’t know. You may be lying.”

“Don’t you understand?! The Lodge sought a way to get rid of Demavend, that’s true. He was a weak, volatile king. Aedirn would eventually choke to death under his rule. We chose the lesser evil, he had to be eliminated and Letho happened to be ‘at hand’.”

“Foltest? Henselt?”

“We had nothing to do with that. After assassinating Demavend, Letho used our gold and magical support to find and meet Iorveth. The elf was to help him hide until the matter blew over. Or so I thought. The Lodge did not condemn Foltest to die.”

“Then who did?”

“Nilfgaard. Letho is the king of liars and emperor of traitors! From the start he worked for the glory of the Great Sun and the White Flame Dancing on the Graves of His Foes. He lied to everyone. Me, Iorveth and you.”

“Got any evidence?”

“A moment ago I received a message from the Lodge’s agent in Cintra. The Imperial army is on the move. They’re fording the Yaruga now. Do you think the North can defend itself in the current situation? Can you count on another miracle at Brenna?”

“I don’t know….. But you made it all possible and you’ll answer for that. The stigma of treason is yours - for all time.”

“We shall see, for no one will leave this city alive. No one will tell this story. Philippa controls the dragon. As soon as i disappear, it will turn the city into a flaming tomb.”

“The dragon attacked Foltest’s troops during the siege of La Valette Castle. That hardly supports your tale.” Geralt knew at that time the dragon wasn’t controlled by anyone still he asked to be sure and he think he knew the identity of the dragon.

“We did not control it then.”

“You mean ‘her’ - Saskia?” Geralt asked.

“Well, well it seemed you are not so dumb as we thought.” She paused. “We may have lost a battle, but the war is just beginning. You however, shall not take part in it. this is your end, Witcher.” She threatened and attempted to teleport away but her megascope malfunctioned.

“Agh! Fix it.. fix it. It will kill me.” She pleaded.

Although Geralt hated her, he couldn’t watch her die. So, he helped her and fixed the megascope. She groaned and stood up unsteadily on her feet. “Someone tampered the megascope….” She turned to Geralt and said, “You waited long enough… Should you survive, go south, to Nilfgaard, where you’ll find Yennefer of Vengerberg. Farewell, Witcher.” She said and vanished from there.

Instantly the whole tower shook and the wall crumpled as the huge face of a dragon broke the wall. It spread flames at Geralt who managed to dodge it expertly and slashed at its jaw with his sword. The dragon roared and took flight angrily. Geralt climbed the broken wall and reached the roof and got ready to face the dragon - Saskia. The dragon dived and send a huge burst of flame towards him which he managed to avoid somehow.  _ Can’t take chance. She can kill me with a single attack. _

Geralt was ready this time. He dodged another attack from the dragon and he ran after it as it tried to fly away to attack again. He jumped on its back and grabbed it around its neck. The dragon kept thrashing trying to throw the Witcher away from its back. But the Witcher didn’t let go which made the dragon more angry. Geralt clinged to the dragon tightly with one hand and pulled out the medallion with another hand. In between the thrashing of the dragon he placed the medallion right on its head and with the hilt of his dagger he broke it right above its head. The dragon let out a sheer cry and crashed on the ground with Geralt on its back. Geralt managed to jump away from the dragon’s back and roll himself on the ground to save himself from the impact and momentum. He stood up immediately to find that, Saskia was lying in her human form on the ground. He grabbed her gently and pulled her up on her feet. She clinged to him to steady herself to recover from the impact on the ground.

“Saskia, you alright?” Geralt asked.

“I… ah... guess so.” she said.

“Good.” he smiled at her.

“Why did you help me after what I did?” She asked.

“You were not yourself Saskia. And you helped me once, if nothing else you can consider this as a returning favour.” He gave her another gentle smile.

“You are a good man, Witcher and a great friend. And I am fortunate to have you as my friend. So, here take this as a token of our friendship.” She handed him a strange coin.

“What’s this?” He asked.

“If you press this to coin right above your heart I will be able to know that you need me. The place or distance won’t matter. This is one of the most treasured ancient objects which I got from my father.”

“Thank you, Saskia. I am honored.” He said sincerely.

“No. I am honored Witcher, to have you as a friend. A true friend.” She smiled sincerely.

Geralt nodded and he noticed a figure coming towards them. “Your cavalry is here, Saskia.” Geralt said.

She turned around to find Iorveth along with his elves standing there. Iorveth came forward and grabbed Geralt’s hands in his own and said, “You did the impossible Gwynbleidd. I… we will never forget this.” The other elves nodded in agreement.

“You should leave before anyone arrives.” Geralt said.

“Very well. Farewell, Geralt of Rivia, my friend.” Saskia said and turned away to follow Iorveth and his elves who already walked away. She stopped and came walking back towards Geralt and hugged him tightly to whisper in his ears, “I never had a brother. But if I consider to give that place to someone, it will be you, Geralt.” Geralt gave her a bright smile. “I will be honored to call you my sister, Saskia. I never knew the relationship between siblings and I am interested to know it.” He replied.

Saskia pulled herself back from the embrace to give him a smile. Then she leant forward and kissed his cheeks and walked away by saying, “Take care Geralt, until we meet again.” Geralt watched them leave for few seconds. Then he remembered something -  _ Triss. _

[/\\]

 

Triss waited for Geralt on the city wall anxiously with fear in her heart. He confronted a dragon… a dragon. One of the most fearsome creatures that roam the lands. She knew that he is the best swordsman and monster hunter she had ever seen but confronting a dragon is completely a different matter even for a Witcher. She was lost in her worries standing on the wall of Loc Muinne so she didn’t notice that a hand appeared from below and grabbed the edge of the wall. The figure pushed himself up and stood silently behind Triss, watching her. At that moment Triss realized someone was standing behind her. She whirled around to defend herself but upon watching who it was, her face broke into a relieved smile and she engulfed him in a tight hug. “Geralt…. You are okay…”

“I am alright Triss. I am okay.” Geralt said hugging her back.

“Everything alright? Saskia…. The dragon…” Geralt silenced her by putting his finger on her mouth.

“You worry too much. Saskia is freed and….. she was the dragon.”

“What?” Triss was flabbergasted.

“Mhm. And before she left she gave me this.” He showed her the medallion. “She said that with this medallion I will be able to summon her, if I need her help.” He explained watching her blank expression.

“Geralt! This is a great gift, I only heard about its existence but never….”

He grabbed her hand and placed the medallion in her palms. “Geralt, what are you doing?” She asked puzzled.

“This is for you. Keep it.”

“No. I can’t take this. This is yours. This is the greatest gift in your life… why are you giving it to me?”

“You are the greatest gift in my life Triss and nothing can be compared to you.” He said sincerely.

Triss’ eyes watered. She smiled and hugged him tightly with her face hidden in his chest. Geralt buried his face in her silky red hair. With his fingers he let her hair loose and let it fall on her back like red waves.

“Geralt what are you doing?” She asked surprised.

“I love to see your hair when it flow behind your back.”

She couldn’t resist herself anymore after hearing this and kissed him hard. Geralt grunted back in surprise at first but eventually kissed her back. Triss broke the kiss first as she remembered something.

“Triss.. what?”

“He’s… waiting for you.” Triss said.

“Waiting? Letho?”

“Mhm. Where the Temerians made camp. Come on.”

They walked for few minutes and then they spotted him…. Vernon Roche. He was cornered by Kaedwani soldiers and was defending Anais La Valette.

“Vernon Roche! Step away from the child!” The soldiers threatened.

“She’s of royal blood. Temerian! Too good for you whoresons!” Vernon spat at the soldiers.

“You’re an outlaw. Wanted in all the north. Hand over the child and perhaps the kings will show you mercy.”

“I piss on Kaedwani mercy!” then he spotted Triss. “Triss we can’t let them have her. This is Foltest’s daughter!”

“I’ve heard enough! Grab them!” The commander said. But before he could move an inch he lost his head. The other soldiers stepped back in astonishment and found their way blocked by a man with white hair and eyes like cats. “Try.” The man said in a cold voice.

The soldiers let out a battle cry and attacked Geralt but within seconds they lost their lives at the hands of the mighty Witcher.

“I failed. Dethmold got away. Thanks, Geralt!” Vernon said angrily.

“Triss needed my help, you know that. The Nilfgaardians outwitted us all.” Geralt said calmly.

“What are you talking about?”

Geralt opened his mouth to reply but then they heard Anais sobbing in the corner. “I got her.” Triss assured Vernon. She lifted Anais up in her arms and tried to soothe her. Geralt watcher her with a gentle smile on her face. Then he saw that vernon was waiting for his answer. He cleared his throat and started to explain, “they kidnapped Triss. The Emperor dispatched the kingslayers, using the Lodge as a decoy. All in order to breed chaos in the Northern kingdoms.”

“Temeria is lost! Radovid and Henselt will divide it between the. They’ve signed the relevant treaty.” Vernon said.

“It’s not lost. Temeria will be reunited. Get the child out of here. Take her far away. Far away from the kings, their courts and their wars. One day, she’ll reclaim her heritage.” Triss said with Anais fast asleep in her arms.

“What about you Geralt?” Vernon asked.

“I am going after the kingslayer.”

“A man of his word.”

“It’s personal now.”

“Farewell then, White Wolf. I trust we’ll meet again in better times.”

“Farewell, Roche.”

  
  


**_FEW MINUTES LATER…_ ** .

 

“There he is.” Triss said.

“Stay here Triss.”

“Geralt….”

“I don’t want you to get hurt Triss.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“i know. But this time I need to talk to him alone. Wait for me at the city gate. If i’m not there within an hour, leave without me.”

“No. Not going to happen. I am coming back within half an hour and I am staying just outside this door.”

Geralt shook his head and approached Letho.

“Is that bauble from Sile’s megascope?” Geralt asked.

“Mhm. My final prank… I switched the diamonds. The one in the megascope has a flaw -  minute, but just large enough to warp the teleport. The Emperor’s magic theorists assured me the effect would be spectacular.”

“I let her escape.”

“You’re heartless. You’ve no idea what the royal witch-hunters have in store for her. A lot of pain for a long time…...”

“I don’t doubt it. So, ready to lay your cards out on the table?”

“No matter the game, there comes a point all the players need to show their cards. i love that moment. But first… Vodka?”

“I suppose my throat’s a little dry.”

“In that case let’s drink to old friendships…… So, recovered your memory yet?”

“Not entirely.”

“Remember how we first met?”

“Yeah. I saved your life. Couldn’t think of a nicer way to pay me back?”

“Frankly, I couldn’t. I mean, taking care of another man’s woman… Yennefer. i can’t fathom what you saw in her,but I suppose there’s no accounting for taste….”

Then Geralt remembered everything. How he stuck a deal with the leader of the Wild hunt, his soul in exchange for that of Yennefer.

“Tell me about Yennefer…..”

Letho then explained that Yennefer had amnesia like him. He explained how Yennefer tried to seduce Auckes and tried to wedge between Letho and Auckes. How she created trouble everywhere she went with them and how they got captured by Imperial Secret Police. Then they met the Emperor of Nilfgaard except Yennefer. Letho explained that he never saw Yennefer again. The Emperor offered Letho a mission in the Northern kingdoms and he suspected that the Emperor learned about the Lodge from Yennefer.

“So, she’s in the empire?” Geralt asked.

“She was when I left.”

Then Letho told him how he find the place of the Wild Hunt. He explained that the Wild Hunt comes in person on special missions as they came for Geralt and Yennefer.

“So, why did you worked for the Empire?” Geralt asked.

“Simple. He promised to rebuild the School of Vipers.”

“Why did you wait for me?”

“I knew you wouldn’t give up. i knew you’d pursue me. And I don’t want to hide anymore. i never saw you as a foe. i want to go my way, but if I have to fight you first, so be it. This story ends here and now.”

“It seems you know about the Lodge. How?”

“From Yennefer. She spilled the beans to the Empire and they created a list of the members of The Lodge.”

“She recovered her memory?”

“I don’t know. So you wish to settle this now by sword or mouth?”

“I don’t wish to fight you. You go your way, I won’t stop you.”

“Good to hear it. Farewell, White Wolf.” Then he left.

Geralt returned to Triss after that.

“Geralt….. where is he?” Triss asked.

“He left and I know where Yen is. And I… recovered my memory.”

Her face broke into a gentle smile. “That’s good to hear Geralt. So, what do we do now?”

“We will go to Kaer Morhen for now……”

 

**-[/\\]-**

 

**_EPILOGUE_ **

 

Triss stood on the high wall surrounding Kaer Morhen with her gaze into the distance. She squinted slightly from the bright sunlight that shone right in her eyes, but that did not stop her to enjoy the beautiful surroundings of her home.  _ Yes, my home. _ She was always happy to spend time here, because there were people whom she loved above everything else and respected. In the distance birds sang their song as Triss took a deep breath of fresh air. Geralt climbed the stone stairs as she turned her head to him and smiled.

 

"It's so beautiful up here Geralt, I always admired the beauty of Kaer Morhen. These picturesque mountains, emerald coast, colorful forest." Triss said softly.

 

"Triss..." Geralt muttered.

 

"Come closer to me. Look at it. Kaer Morhen always been my home, and now I'm here with you, only you and me."

 

"I wanted to..." He tried to say, but he stopped as Triss leaned her head to his shoulder and closed her eyes.

 

"I am very happy to be here with you, you know that right? I don't know, maybe when it's all over, we could go somewhere to settle and live together. Maybe even here." She smiled.

 

"Triss we need to talk.." He whispered.

 

"What is it Geralt? You can talk to me about anything."

 

"It's been weeks since we left Loc Muinne, need to start looking for Yen." He said quietly.

 

Triss pressed to his shoulder tightly as she heard that name, even though she knew and promised to help him find her. Still, the time is a very evil thing, for all this time she so grew to love him even more than she used to and can't let him go, now. But she promised that she will follow him to the end to find Yen.

 

Triss composed herself and said. "Yes...we may as well start packing Geralt, if you want we can leave Kaer Morhen today."

 

"Triss...I" Geralt mumbled.

 

"What is it Geralt?" She looked at him and noticed in his eyes what she was afraid about all this time. "No, Geralt! Never! Please don't ask me about it."

 

"I know it's not fair to you. And I would never do that, but now..."

 

"Geralt, you can't! Don't say it, I beg you." Triss spoke, her voice trembled like her body.

 

"Letho told me where she is, my memories fully returned, and now I have to find her."

 

“Why can't I go with you? I promised you, in the Elven bath. We'll work together until the end.” Triss  replied.

 

“I have to go alone, it is not the search….it's other matter.”

 

Around them formed a dead and painful silence. Geralt could hear and see that she was crying. She didn’t looked at him as she still couldn't believe it finally happened.

 

“You still love her?" She said and looking towards the mountains, as tears flowed down her cheeks.

 

"Triss...."

 

"Tell me Geralt, do you love her?" She asked.

 

"I don't know, I'm torn...I don't know what I feel now. Triss, you are very dear for me and I really fell in love with you.”

 

"You loved..." Triss slowly said.

 

"I love you now Triss, but I don't know what's going on in my head. Her picture before my eyes, my dreams about her, I can't get them out of my head."

 

"I saw....I saw it in your eyes and your attitude to me in the last few days, you pulled yourself away from me. I noticed that." She replied.

 

"In the future Triss, maybe we can be together, we can continue to develop our relationships but first me need to decide what I’ll feel when I look at her.”

 

"Drop it Geralt, do you think I don’t know? You always chose her, only her. There has never been a place for me in your heart. Why you can’t be mine, only mine and why I can’t be yours, only yours?”

 

Geralt turned his gaze towards the snow-capped mountains, he just couldn't stand her gaze. Her eyes filled with such sadness and hurt that it broke his heart. He really loves her like no one else in his life, but his past haunts him and it's time to pay for it. He opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him.

 

“I am a foolish girl who tried to achieve the impossible, tried to be with you. I fell in love with you Geralt. Since our first meeting, yes, when I saw you, something exploded inside of me I realized you're someone who has filled my heart with life." She continued.

 

Geralt didn’t say anything as he didn’t know what he could say. He was her life and her love for him was always so sincere. But now he did hurt her and he knew it. She paused as she frantically crossed her arms over her breasts.

 

She sobbed then spoke. "I love you Geralt, you came into my heart and mended it. But now you're breaking it again into pieces."

 

"Triss, I beg you." He said as he reached to hug her.

 

"No, Geralt! Enough is enough! You chose her, you just decided that right now.” She said as she pulled away from his arms.

 

"I don't want to see you get hurt, I don't want to you feel pain. I never wanted it." He replied.

 

"You're doing it now Geralt." She whispered.

 

“I’m sorry Triss. I’m sorry.”

 

“No, I can’t...I can’t do this right now. You just visit me alive and healthy someday, to just let me know that you're alive and happy....together with Yen. I’ll be glad to see you both.”

 

“Triss, you are most beautiful thing that ever happened to me in my life. You’ll never disappear from my heart. I love you.”

 

“The sad part is that you’ve already made your choice. Farewell Witcher.” Triss sobbed and looked at him not bothering to hide her tears from his eyes.

 

Geralt closed his eyes,  _ Everyone says that Witchers could not cry _ . And now Geralt felt tears in his eyes as he could see how Triss looked at him with tears in her red eyes. Her cheeks that were always covered with blush now flooded with tears. He promised her to be always with her and he said it many times, but he is breaking it now to find Yen. He knew what he is doing is evil but he is choosing the lesser evil.

 

Triss walked closer to him and placed her hand on his cheek, there was a brief moment when their eyes met in a loving but the same time painful look. He felt her hand shaking. Her small warm hands rested on his cheek and the pain of separation became stronger.  _ Farewell Geralt. And forgive me for all the things I said _ .  _ This isn’t your fault.  _ She said in his mind. Then she sadly shook her head and stormed down by the stairs. She reached the inner gate of the castle, then opened the portal, and paused slightly before entering. Triss took the Rose from her pocket and looked at it. She noticed that the flower’s red petal has changed to black as if outshone all others and they became dull. She saw the rose remain wilted in her hands,  _ the very symbol of their love. _ She covered her mouth with her hand as more tears flowed down her cheeks. It was a strong blow to her heart that she lost him here, forever.

 

She looked towards the wall where Geralt stood. As he looked at her and fought within himself to just run to her and stop her. He wanted to do it, but he couldn't. If he finds Yen, with her the things could be worse and then there will be too much pain to bear. His heart just torn because right now he's losing her perhaps forever. He is losing his love. Triss turned away from him and stepped through the portal. The portal slammed shut with a loud clicking noise which only left regret, grief and pain in the Witcher’s heart as a single drop of tear leaked from his eyes and fell at his feet on the ground.

  
  
  


**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire prologue part of this chapter is written by Alexey25. I have no contribution in it except some minor editing.


End file.
